Siempre estare aqui para ti
by bustercall
Summary: han pasado 5 años desde la guerra contra Rizevim y los dragones oscuros, la situación tras la guerra ha sido complicada, rebeliones sociales, encrucijadas personales tras todo lo perdido han llevado la situación al borde de una guerra Civil, Hyodo Issei tendrá que lidiar con todo esto y mas mientras lleva acabo su ultima gran lucha personal, como dar el gran paso con su pareja
1. una nueva historia

**han pasado 5 años desde la guerra contra Rizevim y los dragones oscuros, la situación tras la guerra ha sido complicada, rebeliones sociales, encrucijadas personales tras todo lo perdido han llevado la situación al borde de una guerra Civil, Hyodo Issei tendrá que lidiar con todo esto y mas mientras lleva acabo su ultima gran lucha personal, como dar el gran paso con su pareja**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, a Día de hoy sigo creyendo que the Binding of Isaac es un juego muchísimo mas enfermo que Mortal Kombat, con esto ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada**

* * *

 **y si, para quienes se lo estan preguntando, este fic es una secuela a "he estado esperando este momento"**

 **Siempre estaré aquí para ti**

 **capitulo 1: una nueva historia**

* * *

 **Inframundo – 6 años desde el conflicto Gremory – Sitri**

" _el día de hoy será marcado por un hecho histórico a la escala de todo el inframundo, Jiggur Sitri, conocido como el Wybern de invierno en los tiempos de la gran guerra se posicionara nuevamente como el demonio con el título de Leviathan_ "

Las noticias no demoraron en extenderse tan pronto aquel viejo héroe de guerra dejaba la comodidad de su retiro para retomar un papel que en su momento delego a su hija mayor, algunos miraban esto como un faro de esperanza tras todo lo ocurrido hacia cerca de cinco años, durante la gran batalla que hubo entre las tres facciones, dirigidas por el grupo DxD contra el más enfermo y peligroso sujeto contra el que se habían enfrentado hasta esa fecha, Rizevim Rivan Lucifer, fue una gran celebración haber acabado con su amenaza y haber derrotado y limitado a varios de los dragones oscuros bajo su mando, sin embargo, la perdida de ciertos personajes importantes para las tres facciones aun causaban estragos que se resentían a día de hoy

" _este estante había estado desocupado desde la perdida de nuestros antiguos Líderes en la guerra pasada, Jiggur Leviathan viene a ser el único ser apto para esta posición puesto que si bien se ha hablado de nombres como Hyodo Issei o alguno de los otros miembros del grupo DxD para llevar el título de Lucifer gracias a su talento natural para dirigir y ser de los más destacados personajes de esta generación, siguen siendo bastante jóvenes para llevar el puesto que…-_

-vaya, así que Jiggur sama finalmente lo hizo…-

Cierto sujeto de complexión fuerte, cabello azul oscuro y rostro juvenil pero rígido y firme se encontraba en compañía de uno de sus sirvientes, ambos compartiendo una bebida para descansar de lo que estaba siendo uno de las crisis más grandes del inframundo desde la perdida de los Dai Maou originales, él, como futuro heredero de la casa de Bael estaba en la obligación de aportar su grano de arena para tratar de resolver los problemas que habían surgido en torno a la post guerra contra Rizevim, una guerra donde las perdidas habían sido demasiadas y la alianza que había entre las tres grandes facciones no era suficiente garantía para la sociedad que estos mismos regían, las castas de aristócratas ajenos al combate miraban la situación actual del inframundo y del cielo con malos ojos y la inconformidad social no demoro en hacerse presente

-parece ser así amo…- contestaba Regulus tomando de su jarro mirando un tanto pensativo la pantalla donde el pelinegro veterano daba unas palabras al público tratando de imponer su liderazgo -…debe ser difícil, tomar de nuevo el puesto que le había dejado a su hija…-

Si, la perdida de Serafall Sitri era una de las más dolorosas para el inframundo junto a la de Sirzech Gremory y Azazel de Grigory

-en efecto, pero toca mantenernos firmes para sobreponernos a esta situación… él lo entiende, Rias y Sona también…- el peli azul le daba un hondo trago a su bebida mirando a la barra con cierto deje melancólico -…ellas aún están llevando gran parte de la carga…-

Clan Gremory y Clan Sitri, en torno a Rias ella y varios de sus súbditos como demonios de clase alta también se vieron en la obligación como miembros de DxD de ayudar a reconstruir los daños que quedaron de las batallas de hacía cinco años, era difícil para ellos, pero la peor parte de la situación la estaba llevando Sona Sitri, con su padre teniendo que retomar su antiguo título para evitar que la sociedad se desmoronase por completo, ahora ella como única Sitri aparte del mencionado con vida, tenía que tomar el mando de su clan lo más pronto posible, a diferencia de ella, su amiga tenia aun a sus padres para amenizar su situación, pero eso no quitaba que ahora la presión de los cargos faltantes recaerían sobre ellas, mas sobre Rias en este aspecto ya que Millicas era la mejor opción para tomar el liderazgo del Clan Gremory mientras ella en un momento próximo si la situación no mejoraba tendría que tomar el lugar de su hermano

Sairaorg pensaba sobre eso en detalle, él también tenía que asumir una responsabilidad similar, pero el peso que se estaba poniendo sobre ambas chicas era algo que le preocupaba

-bueno, volvamos a casa…- ordenaba el líder de la casa de los leones levantándose, tomando su abrigo, cancelando lo consumido y dejando una modesta propina aparte, saliendo del lugar con su peón atrás de él caminando a distancia prudencial, este miraba un tanto indiferente el panorama de las calles periféricas de Lilith, habían pasado varios años y aún se miraba el resentimiento de la población por la respuesta de sus líderes ante los indiscriminados ataques por parte de los Dragones malignos

"se ha desatado el infierno"

"¿a cuántos más sacrificaremos"

"Hijos de Lucifer, ojala os pudras en lo más profundo del infierno"

Tanto rey como peón miraba de costado un grupo de adolescentes rebeldes rallando los muros de algunos callejones con estos mensajes, agradeciendo que estos estuviesen sumidos en su infantil anarquía, ya estaban algo cansados de lidiar con los demonios que venían a recriminarles los "destrozos de la guerra"

La bomba había comenzado a gestarse desde la invasión de Rizevim y sus lacayos al cielo, cuando esta llego al infierno todo fue para peor, era cierto, le debían su seguridad al grupo DxD, pero la anarquía social era un resultado evidente de las cientos y miles de familias que perdieron miembros de estas así mismo como de algunas castas demoniacas quienes no vieron con buenos ojos como todo esto, comenzo a gestar desde mucho antes de eso, más precisamente cuando varios demonios se alzaron en revolución en el ataque posterior a la "muerte" del Sekiryuutei, el momento donde varios humanos usuarios de Sacred Gear de tipo Longinus habían erigido un ataque contra Lilith y como consecuencia muchos sirvientes descontentos y algunos demonios codiciosos vieron en esto una oportunidad de tomar el poder

El Sekiryuutei, ese gran héroe

Aquel que derroto a Rizevim junto a sus amigos y con esto evito que el mundo fuese destruido, pese a todo, lo que estaba evitando el estallido social era precisamente su presencia, la del héroe que no dejaba de enaltecer a la sociedad demoniaca, gracias, a su devoción hacia la hija de los Gremory aunque desde hacía mucho su cambio de compromiso hacia la hija de los Sitri era bien conocida por todos

Si bien el panorama no era alentador y todo parecía estar al borde del caos, eso no nublaba los sentidos de ambos seres quienes al estar ya alejados del casco urbano, sintieron como había cuatro presencias que les seguían

-señor…-

-si…- Sairaorg se arreglaba levemente el cuello de su camisa mientras continuaba caminando, Regulus también miraba a los costados de reojo, al parecer durante un rato que estuvieron caminando, aquellas sombras dejaron de moverse tan sutilmente

-¡bueno!¡está bien!...- gritaba el peli azul quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba arrojándola al costado -….¡no creo que ustedes quienes me están siguiendo no sepan quién soy!¡así que ahórrense el trabajo y muéstrense!¡¿Qué es lo que buscan?!...-

Durante un rato solo hubo silencio mientras que aquellas presencias se disfrazaban aun entre las sombras, esto, como tentativa de frustración y de desprecio, hicieron que Sairaorg sin contemplación alguna arrojase un poderoso puño a su costado haciendo que la onda expansiva cortase el recorrido fantasma de uno de los persecutores con el estallido de la parte frontal de ese muro

Las sombras dejaban de bailar

-¡¿ahora si se van a dignar a salir?!...- preguntaba el peli azul tronándose los dedos mirando a su peón, haciendo que este asintiese preparándose para ir en su forma completa de ser necesario, la reacción de su amo no era por nada

Aquellos que los estaban vigilando no parecían ser unos cualquiera

-está bien, hijo de la casa de Bael tu ganas…- finalmente se escuchaba como respuesta, haciendo que una de las presencias que lo rodeaba se hiciese presente en toda su forma -…pero ya que estas demandando que me presente, espero que tu también tengas la cordialidad de atender una petición mía…-

Tanto Regulus como Sairaorg estrechaban su mirada ante el sujeto que acababa de aparecer

El persecutor era un sujeto alto, superaba los dos metros de altura, sin embargo era considerablemente delgado, al menos daba esa impresión el ancho de sus brazos y la forma como parte de su sotana blanca colgaba, una la cual se veía aplastada y cubierta por una armadura que por su tamaño, contrastaba con la antropometría de este, su peto plateado tenía en el centro una esfera roja, el mismo sujetaba unas exageradas hombreras que se extendían al costado cerrando como dos mandíbulas curvas, su protección en torno a sus cinturas y parte posterior de esta era igual de gruesa que sus hombreras dándole una extraña apariencia, pero si bien esto era destacable, aquello que llamo la atención de ambos demonios, era el tono de cabello rubio y ojos verdes del invasor, así como las diez alas blancas que se extendían en la parte posterior del mismo

-¿un ángel?...- preguntaba Regulus monocordemente, por la cantidad de alas, era un ángel de Rango Seraphin, sin embargo era la primera vez que miraba a este, el ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la corte de Michael y los otros, si bien estos tenían rasgos faciales muy similares, al contrario de ellos que denotaban cierta paz en su mirada, este, pese tener cubierto su rostro de su mentón para abajo, mostraba una mirada fría y penetrante, endurecida pese a su joven apariencia

-¿Quién eres?...- preguntaba Sairaorg identificando al mencionado como una amenaza potencial

-es grosero exigir el nombre de alguien sin presentarte adecuadamente hijo de la casa de Bael…- respondía el rubio con una voz suave en contraste con su apariencia

-me llamas hijo de la casa de Bael, es obvio que sabes quién soy así que ahórranos las formalidades…-contraponía Sairaorg poniéndose en posición de batalla listo para lo que fuese, a estas alturas de su entrenamiento, quizás podría con él, o al menos compraría el tiempo suficiente para que su sequito le apoyase en batalla

-tienes razón…- respondía el Rubio amablemente -…entonces, me presentare… Mi nombre es Arma Diamante, un placer conocerlos en persona Sairaorg Bael, Regulus Nemea yo soy el tercer brazo de "the Weapons"…-

-¿arma diamante?...- preguntaba Sairaorg un tanto extrañado ante esa presentación

-¡señor!...- gritaba Regulus transformándose a su modo completo -… este sujeto es más peligroso de lo que aparenta…-

El líder de Bael asentía, no era ningún misterio para el que este ser era una amenaza considerable, los otros tres que aun los rodeaban desde las sombras probablemente sería igual

-bien, repito ¿Qué es lo que quieren?...- preguntaba Sairaorg molesto, como respuesta, de la expresión facial del ángel se podía percibir una sonrisa con sorna

-bien, seré conciso, Sairaorg Bael, entréganos el Regulus Nemea…- anunciaba el Rubio -…si lo haces, me asegurare que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora…-

La hostilidad del lugar se disparaba a mil, así como Sairaorg como un destello ya se había disparado hacia el rubio con su puño preparado a destrozarlo, puño que fue interceptado por la palma abierta de este no sin antes arrastrarlo unos metros hacia atrás

-te daré tiempo para que llames a tus súbditos así que utiliza tu Sacred Gear…- anunciaba el Rubio sin inmutarse ante la agresiva respuesta de su enemigo -… no podrás lastimarme si no te vales de tu Balance Breaker primero…- tras anunciar eso, con un puño igual de veloz, atacaba a Sairaorg apuntando a su cara, este, como respuesta levantaba su brazo, recibiendo en este el grueso del impacto retrocediendo varios metros hacia atrás arrastrando el suelo con sus pies

-¡Sairaorg Sama!...- el enorme león ya en su forma completa se iba a arrojar contra el siniestro enemigo, hasta que el líder de Bael extendía su brazo hacia el costado defendiéndolo

-¡Regulus!¡cálmate!...- anunciaba el haciendo que su sirviente se detuviese -… tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a resolver esta situación…-

Sairaorg apretaba sus dientes sintiendo el ardor frio en su brazo, señal de un hueso roto

" _Esto es grave, es demasiado grave"_

Apretando sus dientes, se preparaba para ir con todo, no podía poner en riesgo a las personas del lugar y seguramente su sequito ya habría sentido que el estaba el peligro y no demorarían en ir a respaldarlo en batalla, si esto, fuese solo contra un enemigo, estaría bien, sin embargo, las otras tres sombras no demoraron en hacer acto de presencia también

Estos mismos se ubicaban haciéndose al costado del Seraphin, el hijo de Bael tragaba saliva pesado al ver que los otros tres, no eran diferentes de su otro compañero, sus complexiones, sus armaduras y así mismo el hecho de que no solo fuesen angeles le hizo entender que estaba en una situación demasiado grave

-¡¿Qué carajo son ustedes y que quieren?!...- gruñía el peli negro estrechando su mirada, preparándose para lo peor

-ya lo dije, nosotros somos "the Weapons" y por ahora, solo queremos tu Regulus Nemea-…-

Contesto otro de sus miembros el cual tenía una careta puesta, levantando con su mano lo que parecia ser un amuleto en forma de argolla que en su interior tenía una figura de cinco piezas abierta como si fuese una estrella

* * *

-¡henos aquí Hyodo Issei!...- gritaba el Wybern de Invierno en aquel castillo que era el centro de ese predominante paisaje congelado que hacía que la paleta de colores fuese monocromática a excepción de la presencia de ambos guerreros y las extrañas estalactitas rosa que crecían el el tallo de los árboles muertos hacia siglos -¡espero que vengas listo para la retribución!-

El castaño por su parte miraba desafiante investido con su armadura a su enemigo, el padre de su novia, mostrándose imponente subido sobre la magna realización definitiva de la magia de hielo de el, el Wybern de hielo que podía moverse gracias a su cristal mágico especial

La pelea definitiva, el primer y último encuentro entre ambos, uno que luchaba por recuperar a su pareja y otro que luchaba por honrar la memoria de sus camaradas caídos, ambos tenían demasiadas cosas por las cuales luchar, no era de esperar que la batalla con el contexto mas personal para Issei hasta la fecha predominase en su mente, incluso ahí, incluso ahora, cuando la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana sacándolo de su sueño

Por alguna extraña razón aun en el sueño el vislumbro a una tercera figura, una sombra sin forma definida que lo miraba con dos ojos enormes rojos como la sangre

 _BUENOS DIAS-BUENOS DIAS- BUENOS DIAS_

El sonido de la alarma no demoro en inundar aquella modesta habitación, la luz se filtraba por las cortinas revelando una amplia cama sobre la cual descansaba una figura que se revolcaba entre estas, aprovechando que el ancho de esta era el suficiente para que hubiesen dos personas, molestado por el inclemente ruido y el curioso mensaje de la misma, quien estaba durmiendo se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos, rascándose la cabeza y liberando un amplio bostezo mientras posaba su mano en el seguro del despertador, callando su molesto escándalo, haciendo gestos con la boca como si tuviese un mal sabor en esta, un tanto dormido el miraba a su costado, observando con un tanto de desgana que su novia no estaba ahí y que sobre la mesa de noche de ella solo se encontraba una tarjeta doblada por la mitad, la cual el desdoblaba para leer su mensaje

" _lamento irme temprano, hablamos por la noche, ten preparada la cena_

 _Te amo"_

-vaya, otra vez…- gemía levantándose algo desganado, no parecía ser muy temprano pero la cantidad de trabajos anteriores a su trabajo final de universidad era inclemente si lo mezclaba con su vida como héroe del inframundo -…debería tener algo especial para cuando vuelva…-

Sin más Hyodo Issei le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día

Tras arreglarse y salir del apartamento donde se encontraba viviendo actualmente junto a su pareja el sacaba una Tablet mientras iba camino a la escuela, mirando un tanto preocupado los titulares de las noticias del inframundo

"Caos interino, la Casa de Barbatos se suma a la revuelta"

-esto cada vez se pone peor…- murmuraba para sí, pasando de revisar las noticias a revisar las anotaciones que tenía en su agenda sincronizadas con las de su manager –vamos a ver, clases de tal hora a tal hora, entrevista con la agencia de la mediática del inframundo…- entre cita y cita el castaño comenzaba a mirar la agenda con cierto desagrado casi hasta frustración -…¡vamos Ravel, ¿no puedes ponerme las cosas más fácil?!...-

Era una queja vacía, primero, la mencionada no se encontraba por esos lares, segundo, no era la primera vez que tenía esa queja a la que la chica Phoenix con cierta condescendencia le explicaba que no era posible

Ese era el precio a pagar por ser el héroe del inframundo y así mismo un estudiante de los últimos semestres de la carrera de Literatura y Lingüística

Tras terminar su último año de secundaria en la escuela Shinzo Hyodo Issei se enfrentó a una dura encrucijada ¿Qué quería ser el en el futuro? Poco antes de llegar a ese punto, él tenía cierta intensión de crear su propia empresa, pero también quería heredar el negocio de los Gremory, eso hasta que su relación con su actual pareja cambio todo el panorama por completo, ahora, siendo que Sona Sitri seguía firme en su ideal de construir una escuela especial en el inframundo que permitiese a demonios de todas las clases educarse y prepararse para ser los mejores socialmente como en Rating Game él se vio también con el deseo de participar, por lo que enfoco su perfil profesional a futuro como literato, la mejor ruta para ser profesor en aquel lugar que era el sueño de su pareja, no, ya no era solo de ella, era impresionante ver como ese sueño tan idealista había permeado el pensamiento de más de uno, incluyéndolo a el

Habían pasado cinco años desde ese punto de inflexión, ciertamente había madurado en muchos aspectos, su cuerpo había terminado de adoptar su forma adulta, sus rasgos faciales ahora estaban más definidos pero sin perder ese deje de frescura que se veía un tanto afectada por el cansancio de llevar aquella doble vida, ahora era cinco años más listo, más maduro pero también más libertino, fuera de las escaramuzas que se estaban dando en el inframundo por la muerte de los Maous y los destrozos que dejo la Guerra contra Rizevim Livan Lucifer todo hasta ahora había transcurrido en relativa paz, cierto, aun tenía el deber junto a sus compañeros del Clan Gremory de lidiar con los demonios rebeldes pero no había habido asuntos de real gravedad

Tras caminar varios minutos el llegaba a la entrada de un prominente campus, un amplio porton lo recibía el cual entregaba a la zona de interacción universitaria por excelencia, sobre las plazas y el césped una multitud de jóvenes se dedicaban a lo suyo, a estudiar en sus pequeños grupos y relacionarse entre si tocando guitarra y demás

El avanzaba al interior del lugar que estaba conformado por una serie de edificios de carácter occidental de varios pisos jugando a diversas alturas y uniéndose entre los bloques de salones con puentes a poco más de ocho metros entre si, dándole al lugar una apariencia laberíntica pero igualmente artística

-Issei san… buenos días…-

Apareciendo de la entrada de uno de los bloques, una chica de cabello rubio ondulado se acercaba al castaño, sin abandonar su clásico estilo en demasía se encontraba vestida con una chaqueta formal de color crema y una falda de color azul, evidentemente ella no podía llevar su sombrero ni su capa de color azul Zafiro a un lugar como la universidad de Kuoh

-buenos días Le Fay…-contestaba el amigablemente, acomodándose ambos para charlar a un costado, el rascándose la nuca como el idiota de siempre y ella cargando varios libros abrazados a su pecho -…¿terminaste el trabajo?...-

-hi…-contestaba esta alegre -…realmente no era tan difícil como pensaba, el libro de la rosa de la inspiración se tenía que abordar desde la perspectiva ontológica de…-

Como siempre Le Fay comenzaba a perderse en una descripción complicada y enrevesada de lo que había tratado el trabajo que tocaba hacer, si bien se sentía mucho más realizado como estudiante actualmente que lo que fue en su época de estudiante de secundaria habían cosas en su carrera que se llevaban el premio a lo más ridículamente complicado, se sentía mas tonto viendo como su contratante hablaba del tema con la frescura y el desenvolvimiento de toda una profesional de la materia

Si, ya casi se cumpliría el tiempo del contrato mágico de ambos, donde Le Fay era la contratante de los servicios de Issei como demonio como parte de las obligaciones de el al ascender de posición social en el inframundo, esta posición había hecho que la maga en el perfil del mundo humano optase por la misma carrera del dragón rojo para poder hacer sus experimentos con el de la manera más sutil, si ambos se encontraban siempre juntos los confundirían más con un noviazgo que con un complejo y esotérico pacto mágico

. y de eso se trataba…espero hayas entendido Issei san…-

-claro como el agua…- contestaba amargamente el castaño, no entendía mucho pero al parecer su compañera como siempre resaltaría mucho más y evidenciaba que el aún tenía mucho que trabajar, eso si, su promedio académico no era el más alto, pero tampoco estaba pegado al promedio por lo que al menos sabía que no se estaba desenvolviendo mal y al menos era tenido en cuenta por las directivas de la misma, un divertido cambio en comparación a lo que ocurría en la escuela donde casi todo era manejado por el concejo estudiantil

-entonces ¿entramos? ¿O no ha desayunado aun?...- preguntaba la Rubia sonriente haciendo que Issei suspirase

-si, ya desayune… por ahora no quiero tener problema con el profesor así que entremos…-

Para suerte de él si bien ya no había una influencia tan pesada por parte de las protectoras de la ciudad, uno que otro control de ellas hacia que tuviesen ciertas facilidades en comparación a la población estándar de esta, un ejemplo claro era que ambos estuviesen siempre en las mismas clases, razón por la cual la maga ya conocía cuando su compañero y demonio de pacto se encontraba pensativo, como en ese momento, aunque por ahora no se limitaría a preguntar nada, probablemente el tema que lo tenía pensativo era el que le había mencionado hacia un tiempo sobre dar el gran paso

* * *

Al salir de clases, ambos se dirigían a una plazoleta anexa a uno de los bloques de otras facultades, punto de encuentro de ellos con otros de sus compañeros y amigos, uno de ellos ya se encontraba ahí, sentado tranquilamente con unos cuantos libros en sus manos y con gafas puestas, Issei aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver a un buen amigo suyo con esas pintas

-Yo, Saji…-

El rubio volteaba a mirar al castaño, alzando su mano y señalándoles que se sentaran en la mesa en la que el se encontraba, un sencillo mobiliario metálico con una sombrilla que hacía de cómodo parasol

-cómo vas Hyodo… Le fay san, hola…- saludaba respetuosamente el portador de Vvitra a la maga mientras que con Issei se trataba de la manera más informal, pasaban los años y ese carácter con las mujeres no cambiaba en ninguno de los dos, algo un tanto más hilarante con el ex miembro del concejo estudiantil cuya relación con sus dos compañeras de clan ya era algo público, era algo complicado de esconder cuando la Reina Sitri los encontró en medio de un Trio en un lugar que no era precisamente el más adecuado para el demostrar afecto

Debían agradecer que fue Tsubaki quien los encontró con un poco modesto faje en uno de los salones de la universidad y no las directivas de esta

-no me puedo quejar…- contestaba el castaño agrestemente

-vaya, pues pareces estar muerto hermano…- agregaba el rubio, haciendo que Issei estrellase su cabeza contra la mesa

-no, en serio, no me puedo quejar, si me quejo Ravel y Le fay me van a matar…-

Para Saji el panorama de su amigo no era de extrañar, era obvio que la escuela no era la universidad y el tratar de juntar ambas vidas, la de demonio con la humana era todo un reto que pocos podrían lograr, más cuando él también era reclamado con tanta fuerza por las leyes del inframundo, no como criminal si no como figura política

Si, a su amigo le estaba tocando hacer de bastión de la moral del inframundo, era de las pocas cosas que estaba evitando la rebelión junto con la promoción de Jiggur Sitri al puesto de Leviathan

Sin embargo el como buen amigo

-¡jajajajajajajaajajajajajaja estas acabado Hyodo!...-

Aprovechaba la ocasión para reírse de su compañero, no lo hacía de mala intención, pero es que de eso se trataba la amistad de ellos desde que recordaban

-síguete riendo pervertido degenerado… follador del 402…- ante ese título dado por el castaño, el rubio cambiaba su expresión jovial a una de vergüenza

-no me lo recuerdes…- murmuraba el rubio asustado -… no creo poder recuperarme de ese susto…-

-eso te pasa por caliente…- apuntaba el castaño cruzándose de brazo mirando de costado a su amigo

-Issei san…- decía Le Fay cortando el ambiente con un disimulado tosido y ojos cerrados-… le recuerdo que usted también es conocido por ser un caliente pervertido más que el mismo Saji…-

-sí, pero al menos yo no intimo en los salones, degenerado…-

-¡cabron!...- ambos ya se iban a arrojar el uno sobre el otro solo que eran separados por la maga y por otra persona que acababa de llevar, esta vez, se trataba de la última presidente del concejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh y miembro de honor del actual

-Saji ¿Qué te he dicho de tratar de golpear a Hyodo?...- preguntaba Yura molesta sosteniendo al rubio del cuello de la camisa

-¿Qué solo lo puedo hacer fuera de la universidad?...- preguntaba este lánguidamente, siendo liberado por su amiga tras la respuesta

-exactamente…- contestaba está cruzándose de brazos, volteando a mirar al castaño quien para saludarla simplemente alzaba la mano, él sabía que ella no correspondería el saludo jamás, ya habían sido demasiados saludos infructuosos hasta la fecha -… hola Le Fay san…-

-Yura san… buen día…- saludaba la Maga haciendo una modesta avenía, ella también hacia tiempo había dejado de preguntar por el carácter osco de la Sitri para con Issei, ella no supo mucho del incidente entre ambas casas por lo que no se sentía con la potestad de ahondar o de opinar mucho sobre el tema

-entonces Hyodo ¿Qué planes hay para hoy? ¿Agenda mediática o pelea contra demonios?...-

-la segunda…- contestaba el castaño recostándose contra la mesa -… ha habido un pequeño grupito de demonios rebeldes haciendo de las suyas por la ciudad, como Buchou ha estado ocupada con lo del inframundo Akeno san ha coordinado la operación hasta ahora, y bueno, es esta noche el momento de la incursión…-

-ya veo…- contestaba el rubio sonriendo lánguidamente -… les diría que si necesitan ayuda, pero no creo que un grupo de rebeldes sean problema para el héroe del inframundo, pásatela bueno…-

-jajajaja, muy gracioso…-respondía sarcásticamente el castaño mirando al costado, llamando la atención de sus amigos con su comportamiento

-¿no estas demasiado osco hoy Hyodo?...- preguntaba la peli azul un tanto intrigada por el desánimo de su más detestado compañero, este simplemente volteaba a mirarla de costado

-algo ha estado rondando mi cabeza durante un tiempo…- murmuraba el recostándose entre sus brazos mirando al frente -…no quiero decirles por ahora, es un secreto que quiero mantener…-

-hermano, sin ofender, pero tus secretos normalmente son de los que joden a todo el mundo…- comentaba divertido Saji, y es que era cierto, cuando se trataba de secretos con respecto a el lo primero que se venía a la mente era el tema de su noviazgo secreto con la Sitri, algo que aún estaba marcado como una cicatriz en la mayoría

Lo peor era que su secreto giraba en torno a Sona Sitri también, así que le daba un toque divertidamente crudo a la situación

-no me van a perdonar eso nunca ¿verdad?...-

-no…- contestaba el rubio de manera seria

-ni de lejos…- agregaba la peli azul casi sin darle importancia, de nuevo, la cabeza del castaño se estrellaba contra la mesa de manera derrotada

-Issei san…- murmuraba divertida pero nerviosa la maga al ver ese típico comportamiento de el cuándo trataba de pensar en algo que lo superaba, ella de todos los que lo conocían, era la única que conocía el actual secreto del castaño y por qué este lo superaba sobremanera

Es que no era fácil tratar de llegar a algo tan íntimo en una situación tan cruda como la actual, pero es que l lo quería, se sentía preparado, pronto se graduaría ¿Qué mejor momento habría para dar el gran paso?

* * *

Caída la noche en un pequeño sector aledaño de la ciudad, los murmuros de las numerosas criaturas se refundían entre así generando una molesta pero casi inaudible Cacofonía, las presencias eran bastantes y eso hacía que la situación fuese de cuidado, así lo pensaba Issei, así lo pensaban todos sus compañeros quienes se posicionaban para entrar a combatir

-deben haber veinte o más…-

Quien hacia la primera observación era Yuuto Kiba, quien se encontraba vestido con un atuendo bastante formal que imitaba de cierta manera su traje de escuela media, su cabello ahora era mas corto a excepción de los mechones del frente y al igual que su mejor amigo ahora sus rasgos se habían asentado con el paso de los veinte, en su mano descansaba una de sus espadas Sacro Demoniacas, para la situación no era necesario ir con sus espadas especiales

-¿Por qué son tantos ahora?...-

Esta vez Koneko se acercaba, ahora era más alta, su cuerpo había ganado un matiz más maduro al adoptar formas similares a las de su hermana, solo que en contraste con esta su típico carácter frio predominaba, lo único que variaba ahora era el juego de atuendos, actualmente llevaba un saco largo de lana de color gris que se ceñía a su cuerpo y bajo este unas calzas de color negro que llegaban hasta sus rodillas

-con la crisis actual que hay en Lilith era de suponer que varios demonios aprovecharían el problema actual para rebelarse sin tener que estar sujetos a tantos controles…-

Quien lideraba la operación, la sacerdotisa del rayo, tomaba la posición delantera, su cabello ahora estaba recortado y sujeto con un moño a la altura de sus omoplatos, su traje de sacerdotisa seguía siendo el mismo salvo unas adiciones como un amplio collar que coronaba su aún más generoso escote, su carácter no había cambiado un apice y de hecho su papel como dama refinada estaba en su nivel más definido

-esto está cansando… no puedo creer que el sacrificio de Sirzech sama y los demás solo haya conllevado a esto…-

Ahora Issei pasaba al frente materializando su Sacred Gear mirando con cierta desgana la situación, de cierta manera no podía evitar pensar en que la situación en si era algo deprimente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían encargado de finalizar la guerra y aun así esta parecía seguir presente en la vida de todos, el ver a ese grupo de rebeldes ahí era una clara muestra de eso, era más triste cuando se pensaba en todo lo que se sacrificó para lograr la paz

-¡vamos!- anunciaba el cómo líder haciendo que todos entrasen directamente a la confrontación, desde adolescentes conocían esa labor a perfección, habían sido blanco de numerosas emboscadas y diferentes tipos de trampas, curiosamente el nivel de los demonios rebeldes nunca era superior al de ellos cuando eran jóvenes por lo que esa clase de encuentros contra ellos resultaba casi siempre en el mismo resultado

-¡cabron!-

Uno de los sujetos rebeldes, vestido en un traje de color negro atacaba al dragón rojo blandiendo una espada maldita todo lo que su habilidad le podía, insignificante para el héroe del inframundo cuyos ojos ya brillaban de color verde intenso, clara señal de que sus reflejos estaban a un nivel muy superior haciendo que los movimientos del desesperado sujeto pareciesen ir en cámara lenta, el caso era el mismo para todos, Kiba ya se podía considerar a si mismo un maestro de la espada en todo con todo lo que abarcaba el título, su habilidad para confrontar a cinco enemigos a la vez solo con una mano era un generador de presión mental para sus enemigos, Koneko no se quedaba atrás, entre sus artes marciales y dominio de la energía natural también era imbatible, aun cuando en vez de usar la violencia con el mismo vigor de antes, se centraba más en aturdir la percepción de sus enemigos para que cayesen derrotados solos , por supuesto quien no cambiaba su manera de ser en absoluto era la sacerdotisa del relámpago que veía esta clase de situaciones no como enfrentamientos sino como una excusa para descargar su estrés en el sadismo que a ella tanto la representaba

Todo el grupo Gremory, Xenovia, Gasper, Rossweise, Asia y la misma Rias no eran la excepción, todos eran demonios de potencial de guerra absoluto, el grupo Sitri no se quedaba atrás de ellos, por lo que la sublevación siempre terminaba en un único resultado

Destrucción absoluta

 _EXPLOSION_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Las peleas ya no se iban por escalas tan devastadoras como las de antes, de hecho si bien se estaban presentando muchas cosas respecto al descontento civil, al menos el tratado de las tres facciones así como los acuerdos que surgieron posteriormente con otras mitologías hicieron que las batallas contra Dioses y otros seres del plano superior fueran cosa de los viejos días

-¡hijos de puta!...-Gruñía el único demonio rebelde con vida, de rodillas derrotado frente a los cuatro representantes del grupo Gremory en ese momento -…¡mátenme!-

-con todo placer…- contestaba el castaño siendo el que se encargaría de terminarlo todo, en un punto, aquello de asesinar seres sin clemencia le parecía atroz sobre manera, pero, estos no eran seres inocentes, los demonios rebeldes siempre fueron una amenaza por una razón, su descontrolado apetito de sangre y de almas, el que se viese tan patético en ese momento no era ninguna razón para dudar -…solo cumplimos con nuestro deber…-

-ojala hiciesen tan bien su trabajo cuando se trata de evitar que ese sociópata del hijo de Lucifer masacrara a nuestras familias…- escupía el demonio rebelde al piso, resignado a su final

Todo el mundo resintió imperceptiblemente el comentario, no podían dejar de sentir cierto malestar cuando les recriminaban el esfuerzo hecho en el pasado, habían cosas que simplemente se salían de las manos de todos

-no tenemos nada que justificarle a un desertor y traidor…- hablaba el castaño por todos tomando el liderazgo de la situación, una de las tantas características que adquirió tras crecer con Sona Sitri

-pero que bien te manejas Hyodo Issei…- despotricaba el rebelde con desprecio -…mira que no puedo decirle que no al gran héroe del cielo y del infierno…- tras decir eso, el gesto de desprecio pasaba a uno de asco escupiendo al suelo -….mocoso pajero, son ustedes exactamente quienes nos han traído a esto…-

-Suficiente….-

Sin decir mucho más, basto una masa de energía de color verde para acabar con todo por esa noche, solo quedaban las manchas de quemaduras en el piso por todo el almacén abandonado, al terminar todos se miraban entre si de manera amena

-estos sujetos cada vez están peor…- hablaba la torre Gremory con su típica inexpresividad

-sí, pero no es la primera vez que nos dicen esta clase de cosas…- continuaba Kiba desapareciendo su espada, arreglándose el traje y sesionándose que su peinado estuviese en orden para dirigirse a sus amigos con su sonrisa de actor de telenovela -…parece ser que si hay malestar general contra nosotros en algunas castas del inframundo, no sería de extrañar que en las personas residentes en el cielo haya una situación similar…-

-Irina san me ha contado que parece ser así…- agregaba Akeno un tanto pensativa -…aun con el sacrificio de Michael sama, en el cielo se sintió que esta unión con los demonios y los ángeles caídos fue la causante de todo lo ocurrido…-

-por ahora dejemos el tema hasta aquí…- interrumpía Issei llamando la atención de todos -…hicimos lo que toco hacer en su momento, de no ser por nosotros, por Sirzech sama y los demás, todo hubiese sido destruido, se que por ahora para algunos nosotros estaremos mal, pero, al menos mientras que puedan seguir viviendo se que encontraran la manera de avanzar, nosotros también…- tras liberar un amplio suspiro el miraba con cierta melancolía al costado -…es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos…-

La imagen de Azazel, ,Michael, Sirzech y Serafall venía a la mente de ellos, el sacrificio que hicieron para darles a ellos una chance mas era algo que los había marcado, durante unos segundos, se mantuvo esa percepción de solemnidad entre ellos, hasta que finalmente retomaban el animo

-bueno chicos, yo me retirare por ahora…- anunciaba Akeno -… mañana le prometí a Rias ir a ayudarla por lo que dejare todas las cosas del templo en orden….- la sacerdotisa volteaba a observar a la Kouhai del grupo -…Koneko chan ¿me ayudarías? Quiero terminar temprano y volver a casa para descansar…-

-por supuesto Akeno senpai…- respondía la peli platino haciendo una respetuosa avenía, despidiéndose de ambos varones saludando con su mano, Akeno se tomaba su tiempo para despedirse de ambos gentilmente antes de desaparecer

-bueno, es cierto, hay muchas cosas que hacer para mañana…- hablaba Kiba al castaño sonriéndole amistosamente -…Issei kun, creo que deberías apresurarte a volver a casa, Tsubaki san ha llegado bastante cansada a su casa estos días, me imagino que lo mismo ha de ser con Sona Kaicho ¿no es así?

El castaño asentía, era curioso, el jamás pensó en su momento que el principito de la escuela y la mano derecha del concejo estudiantil fuesen pareja, sin embargo, esa era una relación bajo perfil similar a la suya en su momento por lo que Kiba apelando a su amistad con Issei, era la única persona a la que le había contado sobre su relación, ya que tanto Sona como Tsubaki eran casi como hermanas les daba cierta familiaridad entre ellos cuatro, la pareja de mejores amigas con la de mejores amigos

-tienes razón, supongo que no demorara en llegar…- sin decir mucho más ambos chicos se despedían chocando sus puños -… hablamos luego galán…-

-Issei kun, ya te he dicho que no me digas así…- contestaba el rubio con una sonrisa lánguida y un incómodo sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que siempre asustaba a Issei por lo que cada uno no demoro en tomar su camino

* * *

Caída ya la noche profunda, Issei caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a su hogar, este no era ya la casa donde creció con sus padres, actualmente él se encontraba viviendo en un pequeño apartamento aparte junto a su pareja, razón por la cual la enorme casa donde vivían los Hyodo actualmente funcionaba como hotel y de todos los miembros del Grupo Gremory que Vivian ahí, solo Rias y Asia continuaban viviendo en ese lugar, siendo consideradas como las queridas hijas de ese jovial matrimonio que eran los Hyodo mayores, el resto se había dispersado por la ciudad, encontrándose casi siempre cuando la situación lo requerían o cuando ellos mismos lo planeaban

Lo acontecido era especialmente gratificante no solo para él, sino para Sona, puesto que tampoco se trataba de la casa donde ambos intimaron la primera vez, al abandonar la mansión de su padre, este retiro gran parte de las comodidades que le tenía a ella, incluyendo sus Maids y demás, esto lejos de molestarla le hizo sentir que ahora las cosas dependían más de ella, su trabajo como líder de Clan y los contratos demoniacos de estos hacían que el costearse su vida no fuese especialmente complicado, menos cuando el castaño se fue a vivir con ella y entre ambos comenzaron a pagar ese pequeño lugar que era su arcadia, ser el héroe de los niños y cobrar por las regalías de su programa hacia que Issei pudiese aportar a esto sin problemas, aun cuando Grayfia limitaba la cantidad de dinero que el podía manejar

Era divertido, estaban actuando como un verdadero noviazgo independiente de todos los demás, era demasiada responsabilidad cierto, pero entre la disciplina de Sona y el empeño suyo todo había sido para mejor

Y hablando de la mencionada

-¿Issei?...-

Fue entonces cuando el cayo que no solo ya se encontraba frente a la entrada de su casa, si no que era tarde, bastante tarde, el ver a Sona ahí en la entrada metiendo sus llaves en la puerta era prueba de esto

-Sona…-

Susurro el débilmente, quizás era porque la noche parecía siempre hacer gala de la belleza de ella con un toque más artístico, pero el verla ahí, iluminada de costado tenuemente por la luz blanca de las farolas resaltaba mucho aquellas cosas que habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto en una situación similar cuando el había sido despreciado por Rias y ella a su vez por Tsubaki, había ganado apenas unos centímetros de altura y su pecho había crecido de manera modesta ayudando a acentuar su figura de mujer, ella ya hacía mucho había abandonado el uniforme escolar, ahora era un chaleco negro que cubría su camisa esqueleto morada y una falta que llegaba hasta su rodilla el atuendo básico de ella, su cabello apenas superaba un poco el nivel de los hombros y ahora unos flequillos rebeldes corridos hacia la izquierda enmarcaban sus ojos violetas, protegidos por unos lentes más delgados que los que solía utilizar, era curioso, pero ambos simplemente quedaron viéndose ahí en la entrada de la casa durante un rato, probablemente ella también estaba haciendo su observación retrospectiva sobre ese momento tan íntimo de ellos en el pasado

Tras un rato ambos dejaron escapar el aire contenido, comenzando a mirar a los costados un tanto inquietos por ese extraño desliz mental

-llegas tarde Issei…- saludaba ella mirando al costado con la mano en su brazo

-sí, disculpa…- contestaba el también reclinando su cabeza al costado a pocos centímetros de ella, él ahora la superaba por unos poco modestos diez centímetros de altura ahora que lo pensaba -…estábamos manejando una situación con demonios rebeldes y se me fue la noche en eso y en otras cosas…-

Sona simplemente suspiraba, esbozando una sonrisa confidente y amena

-¿al menos trajiste algo para la cena?...- como respuesta, el castaño alzaba una bolsa con distintos envases de varios restaurantes

-por esta noche elijamos lo que sea, agradecería que me despertaras cuando te levantes, no me es agradable despertar sin verte a mi lado…-

-entendido, lo hare entonces Issei…- contestaba Sona abriendo la puerta, permitiendo que ambos entrasen y comenzaran a acomodarse, pese a hacerlo en el pasado, muchas veces ambos llegaban demasiado cansados como para acomodarse en el comedor a cenar con educación debida, por lo que su sitio para cenar era en el cuarto de ambos, tras hacerlo Sona procedía a bañarse mientras que Issei se cambiaba para acostarse a dormir, una pijama de color negro consistente en el buzo y la sudadera era todo lo que necesitaba para quedar a gusto en el confort de su cama, sin embargo, sabía que no era menester caer rendido sin antes hacer una última cosa, como preámbulo a esta, salía la Sitri del baño recién bañada, apenas tapada por una camisa larga de botones y un hot pants negro que cubría levemente su intimidad, pese a haberse tomado su tiempo bajo el agua caliente, la expresión de cansancio y de tensión de la oji violeta aún era pesada, sin embargo, esto no era impedimento alguno para que ella le dedicase una sonrisa a su pareja

-¿puedo saber que tanto miras?...- preguntaba esta jocosamente a lo que su pareja suspiraba dedicándole una sonrisa amena

-¿todavía preguntas?...-

Si, podían haber pasado cerca de seis años desde el inicio de su relación y el aun no podía aburrirse de la belleza de la mujer que estaba frente a el, al contrario, al traspasar la barrera que los marcaba ahora como adultos no solo el cambio físico si no ese criterio de madurez habían hecho de la apariencia y del perfil de la Sitri algo sumamente atractivo, más maduro pero no por ende rígido y gastado, era como el resultado final de una fórmula que se había estado gestando durante años

Tras ese intercambio de palabras ella se sentaba en la cama, liberando un suspiro cansado, su cuerpo se había relajado y el excesivo trabajo del día le estaba pasando cuenta por eso

-¿fue un día duro?...- preguntaba el castaño, llevándola gentilmente a que se acercase a él mientras se acomodaba contra el borde de la cama mientras el sacaba un poco de crema que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche

-bastante…- contestaba ella dejándose llevar sin ninguna queja ni indicación complicada, simplemente se limitaba a quitarse su camisa por la parte superior, revelando sus hombros y parte de la espalda -…las revueltas en Lilith se están haciendo cada vez peor, también se han comenzado a presentar protestas muy agresivas en otras regiones del inframundo, Grigory también está teniendo problemas y no ayuda que varias castas se estén revelando de nuevo…- tras responder ella guardaba silencio, desviando su mirada al costado -…no sé cómo le hacia Onee sama para manejar esta clase de situaciones…-

 _-¡ONEE SAMAAAA!¡ONEE SAMAAAA!-_

 _Gritaba Sona totalmente fuera de si, sin importar un poco dejarse toda en aquella dolorosa reacción al enterarse de la muerte de su hermana mayor, gritando a todo dar, con sus ojos dejándose en las lágrimas sin reserva alguna_

 _-¡Sona!...-_

 _Para ese momento Issei ya la sostenía en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla, sin embargo ella fuera de si pataleaba con fuerza como una bestia salvaje_

 _-¡¿POR QÚE ONEE SAMA!¡¿POR QÚE LO HICISTE?!...- gritaba esta ya lastimándose la garganta, representando el sentimiento conjunto de todo el grupo Sitri y Gremory en su reacción -…¡¿POR QUÉ HISITE ALGO ASÍ Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA ANTES?!_

 _Si, ella se desmorono mentalmente por completo en esos instantes cuando descubrió el sacrificio que habia hecho su hermana junto a los demás Dai Maous así como Michael y Azazel_

 _-¡NO ES JUSTO ONEE SAMAAAAAA!-_

Él la entendía mejor que nadie en ese aspecto, vio como días posteriores a lo ocurrido con su hermana ella se había sumido en una depresión de la cual le había costado salir, ella siempre se había mostrado un tanto reacia cuando se trataba de tratar directamente con su hermana, quizás por el choque de personalidades, pero, cuando la vio romperse de tal manera entendió que era porque Sona siempre había tenido el mismo problema de personalidad cuando se trataba de Serafall, no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente cuando se trataba de las cosas de su ámbito personal, a nivel social o profesional ella era impecable y se desenvolvía perfectamente cual pez en el agua, sin embargo, como cabía recordar al inicio de la relación de ambos y todo lo que desemboco por la inseguridad de ambos era obvio que ella era superada fácilmente por sus emociones en este aspecto haciéndola actuar apresuradamente como quien no sabía que hacer

-no deberías presionarte tanto…- sugería Issei mientras refregaba sus manos para poner manos a la obra sobre los hombros de su novia arrancándole un gemido placentero a esta -…sé que Serafall sama estaría orgullosa de ti, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas manejar las cosas como lo haría ella…-

Si, era consciente del tremendo estrés al que su pareja estaba sometida con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, las revueltas del inframundo, la presión de esto sobre los puestos vacíos de los Dai Maous y todo lo que esto acontecía, llevándola inclusive al punto de detener momentáneamente su educación universitaria para dedicarse de lleno a ayudar a llevar la situación en el lugar donde nació, por eso mismo Issei había adoptado una rutina al final de ciertos días de la semana, la de tomarse el tiempo y el molesto y a su vez gustoso trabajo de darle a su pareja un relajante masaje en la espalda, este no iba cargado con ninguna clase de doble intención, lo único que buscaba con este era darle un pequeño placebo y premio a su novia por el duro trabajo de ella

Era increíble lo mucho que un gesto tan simple como ese podía hacer por ella, su sonrisa poco a poco comenzaba a ganar fuerza con cada movimiento de las manos del castaño, el cansancio y la tensión desaparecía momentáneamente de su ser permitiéndole descansar y relajarse cerrando sus ojos

Tras unos minutos simplemente así, Sona tomaba cierta iniciativa, recostándose de cara a la cama quitándose toda la camisa quedando nada más en hot pants, Issei seguía el movimiento de ella, agregando espalda baja y cintura a la zona a trabajar

-espero que si…- susurraba Sona suspirando aliviada con un gesto de paz que solo podía permitirse en la intimidad de su casa, uno que solo le mostraba a su pareja en la intimidad de ambos -…no quiero decepcionarla…-

-no lo harás…- contestaba el castaño moviéndose más posesivamente sobre la espalda y cintura de ella, sus manos recorrían zonas más amplias y esto generaba ciertas reacciones en él, tragando saliva trataba de alejar esto de su mente puesto que entendía que su novia estaba cansada y lo que menos quería era presionarla para tener sexo cuando ella se encontraba así, sin embargo tras unos minutos, la Sitri comenzaba a moverse buscando acomodarse, gimiendo levemente

-Oye Issei…- susurraba ella apenas audible para el

-¿sí?...-

-¿sabes que eres bastante bueno dando masajes verdad?...- para ese momento el castaño miraba como el ya estaba acomodado casi recostado sobre ella sin parar de hacer su trabajo

-eso dicen…- contestaba el de manera jocosa, arrancándole una risita a su pareja

-sí, pero…- como respuesta, ella se giraba tomando a su pareja de sus brazos jalándola hacia si misma, robándole un beso al castaño con facilidad al este estar tan cerca de ella -…falta algo más para que yo esté totalmente satisfecha…-

La respuesta el castaño no se hizo esperar, era obvio que ese masaje lo estaba haciendo con intensiones nobles que solo tenían en mente el bienestar de su pareja, sin embargo, si esta pedía ir a otro nivel, él no era nadie para quejarse ni oponerse por lo que no demoro en responder el beso y comenzar otra clase de caricias, unas que hacían estorbosas su pijama y los hot pants de su pareja

…..

-y eso ha sido del día hasta ahora Okaa san…-

Unas cuantas horas más tarde después de intensa acción, el castaño se encontraba sobre el escritorio de su habitación el cual tenía un considerable desorden por libros a montones y fotocopias dobladas así como su Tablet revisando cualquier información que pudiese llegar de la universidad, momento que su madre aprovechaba para llamar

 _-Vaya, me alegra saber que te ha ido bien, Issei agradecería que pasases más seguido por la casa y que de paso trajeses a Sona chan a que cene con nosotros-_

-¿Le diré que pasemos este fin de semana, te parece bien?...-

Atrás suyo, Sona en la cama ya estaba profundamente dormida con un gesto de satisfaccion total

 _-más que perfecto, dile que Oka san la extraña…me hace falta ver a la mujer que finalmente puso a mi Issei chan por buen camino-_

-buenas noches…- cortaba el castaño con un tic nervioso en el parpado ante los jocosos comentarios de su madre, una de las tantas cosas que no había cambiado en años pese a que también había pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo desde que el había madurado un poco en ese aspecto, aun le seguían recriminando su tendencia pervertida degenerada y a su vez cuando conocieron a la pareja de su hijo no dejaron de echarle flores por "controlar" las tendencias de este

El reía por lo bajo, al parecer sus padres aun pensaban que él no sentaría cabeza nunca, y curiosamente aquello era una de las cosas que le estaba robando el sueño en ese momento

-Ddraig…-

Un leve resplandor verde comenzaba a aparecer en el dorso de la mano izquierda del castaño

 _-_ _¿ocurre algo compañero?-_

La voz del Dragón rojo hizo presencia en el lugar, esperando a la respuesta de su portador quien miraba un tanto pensativo al costado, para el ser residente de la Boosted Gear no era muy difícil discernir de que iban las dudas de su compañero

-¿Cuántos fueron los portadores que pudieron casarse en su vida?...-

La risa de fondo comenzaba a escucharse, no era una sensación muy agradable para el castaño que el súper lagarto en su mano tuviese esas reacciones cuando estaba tratando un tema que acoplaba todo el espacio de sus pensamientos, extrañamente, los gestos del dragón pasaban a ser más melancólicos tras desahogarse

 _-no puedo aconsejarte en esto compañero…. Recuerdo a algunos que despertaron mi poder cuando ya estaban casados y tenían familia y otros que murieron antes de poder pedir la mano de su pareja en matrimonio, para ser honesto, parece ser que tu vendrás a ser el primero que me expondrá la vida de un ser humano que solamente quiere vivir su vida a su manera, no de batalla en batalla, para ser honesto también estoy expectante sobre que harás a futuro_

-rayos…- contestaba derrotado el castaño reclinando su cabeza en derrota -…esto no debería ser tan complicado, digo, oficialmente estábamos comprometidos cuando le gane en la partida de ajedrez y cuando me la lleve a la fuerza de casa de Lord Sitri, ¿Por qué es tan complicado?...-

Si, si bien ambos ya estaban comprometidos bajo las leyes del inframundo, el aun recordaba las palabras de Sona cuando esta le revelo esta verdad, que ella quería que se tomasen su tiempo para casarse, que aún eran jóvenes y que sus vidas como demonios serian demasiado longevas para amarrarse así en la línea de partida de sus vidas, sin embargo, habían sido seis años desde eso, había corrido mucha agua bajo el puente y entre el final de su carrera y demás cosas que estaban ocurriendo, se sentía listo para dar ese paso, ¿pero cómo hacerlo?

 _-Issei san, recuerde que este es el momento más importante en la vida de toda mujer…- le decía Le Fay reclinándose hacia el con una mano en la cadera y la otra extendida señalándolo -…tiene que declararse en un lugar perfecto, orquestando todo a la perfección, ya sabe, un lugar ideal, una cena ideal…. KYAAAAAA… yo diría que una cena en la playa donde usted se arrodille y…-_

No recordaba mucho más, la verdad es que con el solo inicio sabía que ya estaba bastante mal porque lugares memorables tenían ambos, ¿Cuál de todos escoger? Más importante que eso ¿Qué haría en ese lugar cuando llegase el momento? Eran tantas cosas que su mente se hacía un garabato cuando trataba de articular todos los pequeños detalles que tendría que juntar para que todo saliera a pedir de boca

 _(Inserte timbre de correo)_

-¿uh?...-

Sacándolo de su descarrilado tren de pensamientos, un correo de la universidad llegaba especialmente tarde, normalmente estos iban dirigidos a toda la población estudiantil, sin embargo, este fue instaurado únicamente para su dirección de correo electrónico, al abrirlo su impresión fue bastante grande

* * *

La situación era tensa, Sairaorg jamás creyó en su vida que se pudiese ver a si mismo reducido por sus enemigos en cuestión de minutos, aun cuando la armadura dorada lo investía y Regulus mismo aportaba todo el poder que podía ofrecerle

-¡desgraciados!...- rugía el con su brazo colgante e inerte mientras soportaba de rodillas su propio peso, por su parte sus cuatro enemigos se veían tranquilos y serenos, no evidenciaban una pizca de cansancio

-pensé que durarías mas por tu propia cuenta hijo de la casa de Bael…- hablaba arma diamante con cierto deje de placer en su rostro -… has sido toda una decepción….-ahora el mismo señalaba con su mirada a alguien de su grupo, esta vez, era un ser con armadura negra, de menor estatura a la suya -… los honores son todos suyos…-

-entiendo…-

el ser que entraba a escena se limitaba únicamente a alzar el amuleto que portaba en su mano anteriormente el Seraphin del grupo

-Chorus Mortis…-

Susurro débilmente, al hacerlo, algo dentro del peli negro reacciono negativamente, no, no dentro de el

-¡!-

-¡¿Regulus?!...-

* * *

Para Issei era extraño estar en la oficina del decano de su facultad, mucho menos sin Le Fay acompañándolo, nunca antes había estado en esa clase de situación, si bien había tenido que visitar aquella ostentosa pero rígida oficina que contaba con su propia cocina integrada y demás en ocasiones anteriores, era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar por petición personal del mismo sujeto, aquello lo extrañaba sobre manera, mas por el carácter del mensaje que le habían enviado

-Señor Hyodo, pase por aquí…-

Señalaba la secretaria del Decano llevándolo al interior de esta, en un asiento frente al escritorio del mencionado, el castaño mientras que aparecía quien lo había llamado, miraba un tanto impresionado la cantidad de títulos que este tenía en la pared colgados atrás

-vaya, deben ser costosos sus honorarios…-

Tras decir eso, atrás de el llegaba finalmente la máxima autoridad de su facultad, haciendo que se pusiese rígido inmediatamente, rogando al cielo que no hubiese escuchado aquel pensamiento que salió en medio de su aburrimiento, para su alivio el anciano ser pasaba derecho a sentarse y acomodarse

-Señor Hyodo, me alegra que este aquí…- saludaba el vejete extendiendo su mano, saludo correspondido educadamente por este

-buenos días…- saludaba también Issei -…en el correo que recibí me avisaron que me necesitaba con urgencia señor decano ¿puedo preguntar para que fui solicitado?...-

El anciano sonreía grácilmente al notar la tensión del chico a manera de invitación a que se relajase

-veras, hace un tiempo hemos estado haciendo un programa de internacionalización el cual ha dado buenos resultados, nuestra Universidad ha comenzado a ser reconocida por todo el mundo y hemos tenido intercambio de estudiantes con Europa y América…- tras una pausa, el anciano le dedicaba una mirada seria al castaño -… te llame porque tu promedio es el adecuado y se te conoce por ser hábil a la hora de desenvolverte socialmente y es lo que necesito para ayudar al proceso de integración de una de las Alumnas que llego recientemente…-

Obviamente esto confundió bastante a Issei

-¿eso qué quiere decir?...-

Como respuesta, el anciano ser le pasaba a Issei un folder con el expediente académico de la chica mencionada así como una foto de presentación de ella

-la chica se llama Zinnia Maquiel…- comenzaba el con un temple serio -… es una estudiante de diecinueve años transferida del sur de Italia, está a punto de terminar su pregrado y ha sido seleccionada por nuestra universidad hermana para hacer parte de nuestro programa, la razón por la que le llamamos es para que se encargue de hacer el proceso de integración e inducción de ella a la vida en el campus, que conozca la universidad y que se relacione con la cultura japonesa de manos de alguien de confianza para nosotros…- tras decir eso el Decano liberaba un hondo suspiro -…normalmente esto se lo encargaríamos a alguien del cuadro de ética de la universidad, pero, esta chica tiene un IQ superior a los 200 puntos, es una genio consagrada en todo el término de la palabra por lo que su personalidad tiende a ser un tanto… difícil de manejar para una cultura ajena a la suya…-

Aquello le daba la pauta a Issei para entender una cosa

La facultad quería que el hiciese de niñero de la nueva estudiante, y al parecer esta era una chica problema

 _Carajo_

-entendido, colaborare en lo que más pueda…- contestaba con cierto desencanto el castaño, ya tenía bastantes cosas en su cabeza como para que ahora le colasen una obligación de ese estilo -…¿Cuándo llega Maquiel san a esta universidad?...-

Un brillo aparecía en los ojos del decano

-llego hace aproximadamente una hora…- aquella declaración fue suficiente para que las cejas del castaño se arquearan en señal de confusión -…permítame lo acompaño al centro de éticas, en este momento la señorita debe encontrarse halla terminando de organizar los últimos documentos sobre el intercambio…-

Sin decir mucho más, el anciano ser se levantaba, posando ambos puños en su espalda caminando parsimoniosamente, Issei siguiendo la indicación de su superior, se levantaba siguiéndolo de cerca, para él era algo extraño todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Por qué tanto interés en el recibimiento de la estudiante transferida? Y más precisamente ¿Por qué lo habían solicitado a él puntualmente para hacerle la inducción cuando la universidad tenía una oficina dedicada precisamente a eso? El paso tranquilo y silencioso del profesor no le ayudaba mucho a esclarecer ninguna de las dudas que tuviese

Al llegar a la oficina de espera del piso de éticas encontró finalmente a la persona de la cual tendría que encargarse durante poco más de una semana

-señorita Maquiel, buenos días…-

Recostada contra la pared cruzada de brazos se encontraba una chica de tez morena y cabello lacio negro como el carbón el cual llegaba un poco más arriba de sus omoplatos, ojos azules cristalinos que enmarcaban su sonrisa sutil pero brillante, no media más del metro sesenta, pero su figura esbelta resaltaba que en si ya estaba terminando de madurar físicamente, en aquel momento se encontraba vestida con una camisa ajustada de color negro y una bufanda color crema abultada sobre esta, pantalón corto grueso de color crema más típica de un trotamundos que de la magistral estudiante que el decano pregonaba, más cuando su atuendo era complementado por botas de trenzado y medias blancas largas que llegaban hasta arriba de sus rodillas

-buenos días señor decano…- saludaba está acomodándose respetuosamente al docente para luego dirigirse al castaño mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa más radiante, casi como si estuviese complacida -… tú debes ser Issei Hyodo kun, es un gran placer conocerte…-

Evidentemente el castaño se sentia un tanto nervioso ante tal formalismo por parte de la chica, sin contar que era una belleza de tez morena, algo que no acostumbraba mucha ver en su entorno

-igualmente, es un placer conocerte Maquiel san…-

-por favor, Zinnia estará bien, no soy muy buena manejando los formalismos…- Issei un tanto extrañado se rascaba la nuca ante la atenta mirada de su kouhai

 _¿Realmente esta chica tiene problemas para relacionarse con la gente? La primera impresión es todo lo contrario_

Era cierto, pudiese que sus ropas no fueran las más comunes para andar por un campus pero al menos en apariencia y comportamiento parecía ser una chica que podría llegar a ser popular por su belleza y desenvolvimiento con los demás

-bueno Zinnia, como tu mandes…-

-me alegra ver que congeniaran tan bien…- agregaba alegre el decano posando su mano en el hombro del castaño -… Issei, cuento contigo, espero que seas el tutor que espero que seas para la señorita Maquiel…- ahora el anciano se dirigía a la nueva estudiante -… y usted señorita, la Universidad espera grandes cosas de usted, espero que nosotros también llenemos sus expectativas-

-espero lo mismo…- respondía la chica, siendo despedidos ya silenciosamente del lugar por el anciano ser quien retomaba sus labores diarias, mientras que Issei y Zinnia comenzaban a caminar por los distintos corredores de la universidad, la morena caminaba tranquilamente con cierta parsimonia mientras que Issei miraba al costado un tanto inquieto ante el silencio incomodo

-bueno…¿Qué opinas de Japón hasta el momento?...- a la pregunta la chica lo miraba con cierta curiosidad ante su extraña timidez o nerviosismo

-no ha estado mal… contestaba tranquilamente -…llegue hace tres días, organice el lugar donde voy a vivir, también arrende un pequeño local para mi tienda de pasteles…-

-¿tienda de pasteles?...- preguntaba el castaño un tanto intrigado por eso

-sí, me fascina la repostería, crecí haciendo pasteles desde que tengo memoria…- contestaba esta jocosamente con una risita

Durante un rato la charla se dirigió por esas direcciones, más que querer saber el uno sobre el otro y el porqué de ciertos gustos, el par de estudiantes se habían pasado el grueso de las primeras horas hablando sobre cualquier tema, para Issei era importante saber por qué lo habían puesto a hacer de niñera y quizás escuchándola charlar un rato pudiese hacerse a la idea de ciertas cosas, pero realmente no había nada extraño en su compañera, era una chica alegre, algo extrovertida más allá de su apariencia pero bastante centrada y con un perfil maduro, fue curioso como buena parte de la mañana se la pasaron simplemente sentados en una mesa bajo una sombrilla

El medio día era cercano por lo que la peli negra se levantaba de su asiento, estirándose un poco

-bueno, estoy aburrida ¿Qué te parece si te invito unos postres?...- preguntaba esta amablemente -…mi puesto de pasteles está a diez minutos a pie de este lugar, si no te molesta caminar…-

-no, está bien…- contestaba este gustosamente levantándose -… de hecho también quería estirar un poco los pies…-

Sin decir mucho más, ambos comenzaban a salir de la universidad en dirección al distrito comercial, era curioso, pero aunque él era una figura algo reconocida en su facultad, no se sintió la mirada atenta de sus compañeros sobre él, tampoco en ningún momento habían aparecido Saji ni ninguna otra persona que conociese

-bien, llegamos….- anunciaba la peli negra mirando satisfecha la entrada de su local, este ya tenía el banner de la entrada instalado con luces y demás así mismo como la fachada daba la impresión de ser un lugar sofisticado pero amigable, no demoro en sacar la llave para abrir la puerta del negocio -…¿bonito lugar no?...-

-bastante…- contestaba el castaño intrigado -… ¿pero por qué estaba cerrado hasta ahora?...-

-porque soy la única persona que trabaja en este lugar…- contestaba jocosamente abriendo la puerta invitando a pasar al castaño -... el servicio abre a las tres de la tarde cuando terminan mis clases…-

El lugar por dentro no era menos trabajado que en su fachada, era una pastelería relativamente pequeña con cuatro mesas cada una con cuatro sillas, mostrador repleto de distintos dulces coloridos, máquina de malteadas y demás, y atrás de este, una puerta que se podía plantear era la entrada a la cocina

-toma asiento…- invitaba Zinnia al castaño quien ni corto ni perezoso obedecía, para luego de unos minutos ver ante él una bandeja con muffins de colores así como dos malteadas de chocolate -…espero sea de tu agrado…-

-gracias… no debiste molestarte…- sí, la bandeja invitada era bastante ostentosa, era de suponer que fuese uno de los menús más costosos de todo el lugar, el que ella se lo ofrendase así de gratis era un gesto bastante amable, era difícil no ponerse nervioso con tal situación, mucho menos cuando el sabor de estos era bastante fuerte pero delicado con su boca, todo un manjar

-órale, esto esta delicioso…- exclamaba asombrado el castaño con el pedazo de postre en su mano

-me alegra que te guste, estos Muffins son mi especialidad…-agregaba alegre la morena sonriente, cerrando sus ojos con el mentón en el dorso de sus manos

Aquello extrañaba más al castaño, ese definitivamente no era el carácter de una genio retraída y apática con la sociedad, al contrario, habían muchas cosas en las que ella y Asia podían tener un símil, ¿Por qué le vendieron esa imagen equivocada de ella para que ambos pudiesen hablar?...-

-Zinnia san…- preguntaba el castaño con seriedad

-¿sí?...- contestaba la chica con su mismo gesto

-¿me conoces de alguna parte?...- la pregunta quebró momentáneamente el gesto de la peli negra sin borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro, esto no fue ajeno para Issei quien se sintió con confianza de continuar con su interrogatorio -…me parece extraño que la facultad me hubiese pedido un favor así, por lo que parece que si me llamaron fue porque tú lo pediste…-

Durante unos segundos solo el silencio estuvo presente en el lugar, siendo roto momentáneamente por el sonido de la peli negra dándole un hondo sorbo a su malteada

-bueno, creo que me descubriste…- contestaba ella poniéndose de pie -… bien, te lo diré, sé que tú estabas en la facultad de Literatura de la Universidad de Kuoh por lo que al trasladarme por el programa de intercambio manipule un poco a las directivas para permitirme el conocerte en privado…-

Aquello alerto al castaño

-¿Quién eres?¿de dónde me conoces?...-

Como respuesta, dos alas de demonio se extendían por la espalda de la peli negra, quien alzaba sus hombros de manera desinteresada

-¿hoy en día quien no conoce al héroe del inframundo? Hyodo Issei, el Sekiryuutei, aquel que enfrento y derroto junto a DxD al maligno Rizevim Rivan Lucifer, hombre, estas mal de la cabeza si crees que no eres popular…-

El shock fue fuerte para Issei, jamás pensó que alguien lo contactase de esa manera, al parecer la chica si era un demonio al igual que el

-eres un demonio….-

-si…- contestaba ella guardando sus alas de nuevo volviendo a sentarse -…soy… bueno, era una de las sirvientes de una casa de poco renombre que residía en Nápoles, actualmente mi rey se sublevo y se unió a la revuelta social en el inframundo, como yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, arregle los documentos necesarios y ahora soy un demonio independiente, algo similar a una desempleada, pero bueno, gracias a esto pude finalmente hacer algo que he querido hacer durante mucho tiempo…-

Un tanto desconfiado el castaño la miraba de costado

-¿y eso sería?...-

Para mayor extrañeza de él, la peli negra sacaba de su morral una libreta y un marcador, pasándoselo con cierta euforia

-¡por favor!¡quiero su autógrafo Issei san?...-

-¿Qué?...-

La atmosfera había cambiado radicalmente, más al ver a Zinnia pasarle esa libreta haciendo una exagerada reverencia de noventa grados con brazos extendidos, estando sentada casi se recostaba sobre la mesa

-¡siempre he sido admiradora de su trabajo!¡sus impresionantes victorias desde que era un demonio de clase baja hasta ahora que ya ha conquistado la cima de la pirámide del éxito!¡por eso use mis poderes y mi influencia para poder conocerlo en persona ahora que no estoy atada a nada ¡esta es una oportunidad de oro!¡por favor!¡solo quiero su autógrafo!...-

Si bien estaba algo contrariado, no sintió ninguna intención hostil hacia el, al principio creyó que todo era una trampa, pero simplemente parecía ser alguien que le respetaba y admiraba mucho, y siendo que ella le había invitado lo mejor de su menú y se había aventurado tanto solo para conocerlo, bufo un suspiro cansado antes de mirarla condescendientemente

-rayo, es la primera vez que escucho una historia así…- contestaba riéndose a medias mientras tomaba la libreta y el marcador, firmándolo para ella y entregándoselo, por unos instantes la mirada de la peli negra brillaba más que el sol

-¡sí!...- exclamaba ella alegre alzando su puño en victoria -…¡este viaje valió la pena!...-

-¿realmente alteraste todo un expediente académico solo para lograr esto?...- preguntaba el castaño un tanto intrigado, ante esto la morena parpadeaba varias veces

-no exactamente, yo también estudiaba Literatura en Italia por lo que cuando note el programa de internacionalización comencé a hacer todo esto-… tras una segunda ella simplemente cerraba sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa, acomodándose en su silla como quien no podía aguantar la emoción -… me sentí tan afortunada cuando supe que ambos estábamos estudiando lo mismo, no hay nombre para describir esta sensación…¡por favor, siéntase libre de comer todo lo que desee! La casa invita.-

-oye, pues… gracias….- contestaba el castaño rascándose la nuca, aunque sabía que era popular en el inframundo, eran contadas con los dedos las veces que en su quehacer diario podía encontrarse con gente que supiera quien era el, por lo que la sensación no era para nada desagradable

Nunca creyó que aquel extraño pero agradable momento se rompiese con una llamada

-¿uh?...- al sentir su celular vibrar no demoro en contestarlo

 _-¡Issei!...-_

-¿Rias?...- preguntaba el confundido -….¿estás bien? se te escucha exaltada

 _-¡cómo no estarlo!¡si puedes mira lo que están transmitiendo por el inframundo!...-_ exclamaba su líder con un tono molesto pero confundido _-….¡Sairaorg esta!...-_

Para Zinnia fue extraño ver como la piel del castaño se palideció inmediatamente, como su gesto sonriente se torció en uno de incredulidad absoluta, casi perturbación, al colgar el celular, Issei le dedico una mirada seria a la chica nueva

-Zinnia…-

-¿sí?...-

-¿aquí llega la recepción del mundo demoniaco?...- lo que en otras ocasiones sería más bien una pregunta jocosa, el tono con el que preguntaba el castaño daba a entender que era algo de vida o muerte

-sí, claro…- contestaba ella sacando el control remoto de la alacena de la barra, prendiendo el televisor pantalla plana que estaba contra el muro, cambiando rápidamente los canales hasta llegar a los de Lilith

* * *

Tanto Sona como Rias miraban la pantalla del televisor incrédulas, todas las personas que estaban trabajando bajo sus instrucciones tampoco podían creer lo que estaba apareciendo en la transmisión, era extraño, era ajeno, no había nada que pudiese decir de primera mano que estaba ocurriendo, pero fuese lo que fuese era algo malo, bastante malo

-¡¿desde dónde están transmitiendo esa grabación?!...- preguntaba la peli negra iracunda

-¡no lo sabemos!...- contestaba uno de sus ayudantes nervioso -…¡la señal ha interceptado a todos los canales del inframundo, no hay forma de cortar la transmisión!¡parecen estar transmitiendo en vivo!...-

-¡mierda!...- exclamaba Rias preocupada -…¡busquen la forma de cortar esa transmisión!...- no era para menos, un grupo de cuatro sujetos que era imposible que se pudiesen juntar porque si estaba sosteniendo como si fuese un trapo sucio al hijo de la casa de Bael, al parecer inconsciente si no es que muerto, era un asunto más serio cuando el miembro de menor altura de ellos se encontraba sentado sobre el Regulus Nemea

* * *

 ** _(Inserte The Binding of Isaac, My Innermost Apocalypse)_**

-¡atención gente del Hades y de todo el Inframundo conocido!...- exclamaba el primero de ellos, un sujeto delgado y alto en armadura plateada, su cabello rubio, ojos cristalinos y diez alas blancas como la nieve extendidas atrás de él daban a entender que era un ángel de ultimo rango, de tipo Arcángel -…¡este es un mensaje para todos los "no creyentes" de esta absurda situación en la que estamos ahora!...-

-¡hemos sido testigos de todas las desgracias que nos han acontecido hasta ahora por culpa del Bastardo hijo de Lucifer!...- esta vez quien hablaba era un sujeto en armadura negra, con unos rasgos similares a los del Arcángel, solo que este en vez de alas blancas, erigía sobre su espalda diez alas negras como la noche, un ángel caído al nivel de un Cadre -…¡en nuestras memorias están todos esos recuerdos sangrientos que han quedado de esta última guerra, hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros seres queridos, no solo los ángeles, los demonios, los vampiros, todos los seres sobrenaturales hemos perdido demasiado por el capricho de unos pocos!¡todos nosotros, los no creyentes, hasta altas horas de la noche las pesadillas sobre esto han invadido nuestro lado sin clemencia!-

Todos los ojos del inframundo estaba sobre ese grupo de cuatro sujetos, sus palabras reflexivas sobre lo perdido durante la guerra contra Rizevim era algo que atraía, sin embargo, eran los rasgos de los miembros de este grupo lo que estaba llamando la atención de todos

Mas al ver pasara una mujer esbelta con un vestido rojo como la sangre y una armadura carmesí, de cabello morado con un flequillo corrido hacia el lado, ojos color miel y sus pronunciados colmillos junto a sus amplias alas de murciélago llamaron la atención en general

-¡tanto los líderes de todas las facciones, como Rizevim, como ese irresponsable grupo de DxD han puesto al mundo en llamas, aplastándonos a todos solamente por sus ridículos conflictos personales, en el pasado, ellos tomaron su decisión y por su culpa ahora estamos eternamente condenados a resentir las secuelas de una guerra sin sentido, que solo buscaba beneficiar una falsa alianza entre el cielo y el infierno, es obvio que algo así terminaría generando conflictos internos, no es de extrañar que un miserable trastornado tratase de jugar con poderes más allá de su conocimiento como lo era la bestia Thriexa,¡la decadencia actual de nuestro mundo es culpa de ellos!-

Rias y Sona miraban con repudio a los cuatro, al parecer era otro grupo de alborotadores, sin embargo, estos eran especialmente peligrosos

-¡a todos los seres sobre naturales!¡yo solo quiero decirles una cosa!...- quien hablaba era la última miembro de ese grupo, una mujer un tanto más baja que sus compañeros, está a diferencia de ellos, llevaba una máscara junto a su armadura de color verde que tapaba por completo su rostro, de su espalda se erigían diez alas de demonio de considerable tamaño -¡nosotros estamos aquí por ustedes ¡la culpa de todas estas desgracias que han ocurrido hasta ahora es de los estúpidos líderes de cada facción así como de su triste aristocracia!...- esto último arranco gemidos de todos los que estaban viendo la transmisión -…¡nuestra intención no es discriminar de quienes son reencarnados o quienes son sangre pura, todos somos hermanos de sangre con un mundo al cual proteger…- al decir esto, ella se bajaba del Regulus Nemea, pasando a tomar el cuerpo de Sairaorg con una mano, arrojándolo al suelo mostrándole a la cámara la perspectiva de los ojos sin vida de este-…¡de esta escoria!...-

-¡bastardos!...- grito Rias iracunda al ver lo que le habían hecho a su primo, sin poder creer que Regulus, su más fiel sirviente estuviese del lado de ellos

-¡Dios cometió un error estúpido al crear las Sacred Gear!...- exclamaba la demonio con ira -…¡sin embargo, al crear esas abominaciones conocidas como Longinus atento directamente contra todos nosotros!¡a todos ustedes, los no creyentes, les podemos asegurar que la culpa de todo esto la tienen los portadores de estas atrocidades contra la naturaleza!¡por lo que ahora, nosotros "The Weapons" vamos a liberarlos a todos ustedes de la amenaza de estos seres, porque aquí, ¡les declaramos la guerra a los portadores de todas las Longinus, los cazaremos uno a uno hasta haberles arrebatado esas armas que no tienen derecho a usar en nombre del bien de los seres inocentes!¡el primero en pagar su pecado ha sido Sairaorg Bael!¡si alguna de las facciones osa defenderlos o esconderlos, arremeteremos contar ellos sin piedad alguna...-

La impresión para todo el mundo era demasiada, una especie de grupo revolucionario se había apropiado de la transmisión del inframundo para rebelar que habían asesinado al hijo de una de las castas más importantes del inframundo así mismo como declarándole la guerra al mundo entero

Nadie podría hacerles caso en circunstancias normales, sin embargo, la situación actual no era del común

-¡es cierto!...- exclamaba un ciudadano de Lilith llamando la atención de la muchedumbre de su sector -…¡Vali Lucifer asesino incontables inocentes por el simple placer de luchar!¡los portadores de las Longinus son una amenaza viva!-

-¡Idiota!...- le gritaba otro en respuesta -…¡Hyodo Issei es uno de ellos, de no ser por el Rizevim se hubiese salido con la suya

-¡es cierto!...- se sumaba otro -…¡pero ahora que lo dicen, es cierto que muchos de estos sujetos se mueven solamente por sus intereses, no podemos olvidar lo que hicieron los "héroes" en la rebelión de hace seis años!...-

Así comenzo una disputa pesada en el centro de Lilith, mientras que quienes se hacían llamar "Weapons miraban de cierta manera satisfechos haber plantado la semilla de la duda en una sociedad tan indecisa y débil! Actualmente por culpa de los destrozos dejados por la guerra

* * *

Issei y Zinnia miraban incrédulos todo lo que acababa de acontecer frente a ellos, una nueva guerra acababa de declararse de la manera más repulsiva posible, la morena miraba de costado a su héroe, este se encontraba apretando tanto sus dientes como sus puños con extrema ira

-¿Issei san?...-

El castaño estaba fuera de si, el respetaba y admiraba a Sairaorg como uno de los hombres más nobles que el había conocido jamás, un héroe que salió del lodo para ser uno de los iconos más destacados del infierno, tratado de una manera tan indigna, traicionado por su Propia Sacred Gear, siendo utilizado nada más como un mero mensaje cuyo cuerpo había sido mancillado de la peor manera posible

-Hijos de puta…- susurro iracundo por la muerte de un amigo cercano suyo

-Por favor cálmese…- le decía la castaña posando su mano sobre la de el de manera arbitraria, sin pedir permiso, un gesto de invasión personal que fue suficiente para hacerlo calmarse por unos instantes -… no es momento de perder el control Issei san, acaban de declarar que irán por usted, por favor, piense con cabeza fria-

La advertencia de la morena hizo recapacitar levemente a Issei, era cierto, acababan de declarar por todo el inframundo que el era objetivo publico por parte de esa organización "the Weapons" y si estos habían sido lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotar a Sairaorg, la situación no era para descuidarse, por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en si Vali, Valerie, Dulio y los demás estaban a salvo, Cao Cao estaba desaparecido desde el final de la Gran guerra, era difícil discernir que estaba ocurriendo y que ocurriría por ahora-

Si, el tiempo de paz había terminado, una nueva guerra se aproximaba y esta vez el era el objetivo

* * *

 **Final capitulo 1**

 **Notas del maestro de las ilusiones y el maquillaje corrido**

 **bueno, como habran notado muchos, esta es una continuacion a he estado esperando este momento, sobre estoy hay que decir algunas cosas, la primera y quizas la mas importante es que la trama esta basada en el futuro y hasta ahora lo mas claro que tenemos sobre la guerra contra Rizevim es lo que han mostrado hasta ahora del tomo 21, osea lo de la muerte de los Dai Maous, como sabran pasaran años antes de que la trama termine por lo que no seria de extrañar que muchos detalles posteriores de la novelase pierdan en el aire en este fic, asi que los detalles posteriores a la novela 21 me los inventare yo sacados del saco magico de mi imaginación :v :v :v**

 **la segunda es que cuando termine he estado esperando fue por las razones obvias, ahi ya habria mostrado todo lo que podria mostrar, por lo que inventarme una saga inmediata al final hubiese sido un desproposito que solo hubiese tenido como unico recurso alargarme divagando sobre la nada, por que ya no habria enemigo ni elemento de tension que marcase el inicio y el final y entraria en el horrible mundo del relleno :v, pero estos dias, volviendo al ejemplo que siempre recurro, el maestro Pepispez, se me ocurrio hacer como él teniendo este fic como base, osea hacerle una continuacion, pero a manera de saga ¿como es esto? con un salto de tiempo que permitiese la articulacion de una nueva trama que, teniendo como cimiento todo lo que quedo de "he estado esperando" entraria de la puta madre como han visto articulandose entre ambas sin que una dependa enteramente de la otra**

 **este fic estara enfocado a mostrarnos el futuro de los protagonistas mas alla de lo que he visto en otros fics que a lo mucho se usa el futuro post guerra para plantear como Issei forma su propia realiza y demas, se que es algo nuevo y algo dificil de asimilar a la primera, pero me sentiria muy honrado que le diesen la oportunidad, por que yo, en este momento pongo mi titulo de escritor en traje de paño en la linea asegurando que este fic hara honor a su antecesor**

 **ultima cosa, mismas reglas del juego que he estado esperando, no me repetire lo mismo aca**

 **sin mucho mas que decir, agradecimientos al tercer elegido envidioso y a mi querida aprendiz por hacerme de Betas en esta locura que ocurrio del estres pre entregas de ultimo corte posteriores a tesis**

 **se despide el escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra**


	2. volviendo a la vieja rutina

**han pasado 5 años desde la guerra contra Rizevim y los dragones oscuros, la situación tras la guerra ha sido complicada, rebeliones sociales, encrucijadas personales tras todo lo perdido han llevado la situación al borde de una guerra Civil, Hyodo Issei tendrá que lidiar con todo esto y mas mientras lleva acabo su ultima gran lucha personal, como dar el gran paso con su pareja**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, a Día de hoy sigo creyendo que the Binding of Isaac es un juego muchísimo mas enfermo que Mortal Kombat, con esto ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada**

* * *

 **COATL9: oye gracias, me alegra saber que esperabas una continuacion y mas sobre como defines mi perfil a la hora de escribir, me hace sentir que el trabajo hecho hasta ahora es satisfactorio para ustedes, con eso me doy por bien servido**

 **MORPHOS: ¿helar cuellos? vamos, solo mate a Sairaorg :v :v :v, el tuyo es un punto de vista acertado, yo no le veria nada de malo a esas tramas si al menos estuviesen bien desarolladas pero ya ves mi hermano**

 **RYOHEI: aca esta**

 **THEINMORTAL: oye, pues hubiese esperado tranquilo tu review cuando hubieses leido, aunque gracias por el apoyo**

 **ASAMIYA ATHENA: ¿no falta quien hace spoiler no? neh, es broma, siempre me alegra encontrar quienes cogen las referencias y guiños que dejo en mis fics y sus respectivos capitulos, aunque claro que ese de Zinnia ya lo veias venir siendo fanatica de pokemon o el de final fantasy, no tendrias derecho de usar el tema de Aerith si no sabias que los guiños eran para las armas del FF7 , en fin, planteaste toda clase de situaciones que son de enmarcar en este fic, tu solo review ha abierto una serie de posibilidades que ya ire desglosando en capitulos futuros... buen trabajo aprendiz**

 **COLOCOLO4178: sere honesto cabron, me has descubierto, has descubierto el secreto, que yo trabajo en conjunto con Arjona para escribir el titulo de mis fics :v :v :v neh, fuera de coña, al primero le puse el titulo que le puse como guiño a un ost que me inspiro en las primeras fases de la historia "I was waithing for this moment" me parecio un homenaje interesante ya que los titulos para un fic de este estilo suelen ser bastante cutres "la bella y el dragon"el dragon de sitri""la kaicho y el pervertido" etc, etc :v**

 **MRNBA: miren quien ha aparecido de nuevo? si hijo, Serafall y los otros la parlmaron, estan muertos ¡muertos como un dodo!**

 **TUMAMAENTANGA: presentame a la tuya :v :v y aqui esta**

 **OPPAI: vete a la mierda... lee atentamente LAS PUTAS PALABRAS DE AUTOR**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: pues chico, la palmo, tenia que hacerlo, ¿no ves que the weapons no anda con juegos?**

 **ERENDIR: ¿mi retorcida mente? caray ¿en tan mala tela me tienen?¿acaso soy tan cruel con mis personajes y sus circunstancias?... :v :V :v**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: es que vamos, ¿que mierda es mas escatologica y oscurantista que ese puto jueguito indie? era imposible no ponerlo, y es cierto, es una idea basada ciertamente en el plantamiento de sagas del gran pepsipez pero hombre, es que las grandes ideas tienen que reproducirse y si, el punto fuerte de mi shistoria queria que fuese ese, el planteamiento mas maduro sobre el momento que los personajes de la serie dejan de ser niños para convertirse en adultos y todo lo que esto conlleva, gracias por destacarlo**

* * *

 **y si, para quienes se lo estan preguntando, este fic es una secuela a "he estado esperando este momento"**

 **Siempre estaré aquí para ti**

 **capitulo 2: volviendo a la vieja rutina**

* * *

El inframundo estaba en caos tras la aparición de aquel radical grupo, las revueltas no demoraron en tomar fuerza y desencadenar altercados entre la población y las guardias demoniacas que se mitigaron con el mayor uso de la fuerza posible, un resultado que no dejaba nada bueno, ni para los implicados directamente ni para aquellos quienes estaban tratando de llevar las riendas del poder lo mejor que podían

Jiggur Sitri no era el caso

El ciertamente estaba estupefacto por lo visto sentado desde su trono, la aparición de aquellos sujetos era lo peor que podía pasarle al inframundo en ese momento, sin embargo, para él, aquella que llamaba su atención era el demonio de clase suprema, no necesitaba ver debajo de su yelmo ni de su armadura para reconocer quien era

En la soledad de su salón principal, el dio muestra de su debilidad por esto, mostrándose afligido, cerrando ambos puños en frustración así como cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para luego recuperar su temple, enfocándose de nuevo en la imagen de aquella que se hacía llamar arma Esmeralda

-no he podido cumplir mi promesa…- susurro por lo bajo

Sin decir mucho más, estuvo un tiempo ahí, en la soledad de ese enorme salón pensando y meditando sobre la situación actual ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?¿qué es lo que buscaba?¿no era consciente del sacrificio que tantos habían realizado precisamente para que ella no pisase el campo de batalla?

En fin, eso ya eran pormenores, lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba ocurriendo y no había nada que cambiase eso, ahora, al final a él le tocarían tomar las medidas correspondientes, con un gesto de su mano un círculo mágico apareció frente a él a dos metros, saliendo de este, aparecía su Maid personal

-¿mando a llamarme Lord Sitri?...-

-si Antonietta…- contestaba este con un tono algo desanimado, al menos lo suficiente para que la peli negra lo notase -… esta noche iré al mundo humano….-

Ante aquello la sirvienta se reclinaba, no dejaba de sorprenderle tal medida, pero si algo había desarrollado durante tantos años al servicio de Lord Sitri era su misma poker face

-¿aviso a Marmaduke dono para que lo acompañe?...-

-no será necesario, iré por mi propia cuenta…-

Aquello saco de su papel a la peli negra quien alzando la mirada incrédula observaba el gesto pensativo pero tenso de su amo, algo que normalmente el no dejaba ver a nadie

-¿está seguro de est…-

-eso es todo, procede a retirarte a tus labores diarias…-

La interrupción de esa manera le dio a entender a la pelinegra, que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pasando en la mente de su amo, no era algo que él quisiese que nadie notara, por lo que leal a s papel, simplemente asintió ante aquella orden

-entendido…-

* * *

Había sido bastante tiempo desde que había ocurrido algo que se pudiese considerar como una amenaza potencial a las tres facciones, si bien los altercados menores que estaban apareciendo con el deje anárquico que había quedado en parte de la población tras el final de la guerra, estos no pasaban de ser escaramuzas que eran resueltas con suma facilidad muchas veces con el poder de la palabra, el descontento general se había mantenido a raya hasta ahora gracias a la comprensión de los actuales líderes de las facciones respecto a estos hechos, solo unas pocas veces las cosas tendían a terminar en el peor escenario posible

-bien chicos, ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?...- preguntaba Rias Gremory sentada en el escritorio donde alguna vez su hermano mayor llevo las riendas del inframundo

-no tenemos mucha información sobre ninguno de ellos…- respondía Akeno poniéndose unos lentes para ojear un informe que tenía en sus manos -… todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora es esto…- del costado del escritorio donde se encontraba ella sacaba un panel de mando con el cual ordeno al proyector crear la imagen digital de los miembros de "The Weapons" -… según lo único que pudimos obtener de la poca información que nos dejó Sairaorg san, el Seraphin se hace llamar así mismo Arma Diamante, el ángel caído se hace llamar a si mismo Arma Zafiro, la Vampiro se hace llamar Arma Rubí y la demonio Arma Esmeralda… todos ellos parecen estar en el pináculo del poder de sus respectivas razas…-

Sin embargo, "the Weapons" era la primera amenaza real que había aparecido desde la caída de Rizevim, no era solo que ellos tuviesen el poder para eliminar a uno de los guerreros más poderosos del inframundo lo que los hacia peligrosos, si no la cohesión de sus mismos integrantes, fuera del Grupo DzD era la primera vez que se veía una alianza de tantas razas unidas por un objetivo común

Anarquía

-¿nombres basados en minerales?...- murmuraba Kiba para si mismo cruzándose de brazos mirado la proyección -… podemos decir que sus miembros entonces son contados…-

-de hecho…- quien interrumpía era Tsubaki al otro costado del salón -… según los archivos que habían en los registros de Sirzech sama, tanto sus armaduras como sus nombres hacen referencia a unas criaturas que aparecieron antes de los días de la gran guerra, eran seres de más de cincuenta metros de alto que se enfrentaron a los primeros dragones…-

Aquella afirmación hizo que todos volteasen a mirar a Ophis quien se encontraba inexpresiva sentada en un sofá al lado mientras comía un helado

-¿eso es cierto Ophis?...-

-si…. Lo recuerdo…- comenzaba ella prestándole poca atención -…fueron creados por el mismo planeta tierra para defenderla de Jenova, una criatura que fue destruida hace tiempo…. Su poder era suficiente para fracturar el planeta con facilidad…- al decir eso la diosa infinita miraba al proyector, gesticulando cierto desinterés -…sus armaduras se parecen a ellos, pero no son ellos…addemas… no veo a ultima-

-¿ultima?...- preguntaba Rias enfocando a la diosa infinita, está en respuesta simplemente guardaba silencio ensimismada en su helado

-entonces….¿podemos asumir que ellos no tienen que ver realmente con esas criaturas…- preguntaba Koneko u tanto inquieta ante el panorama

-es mejor tener esta posibilidad en mente…- contestaba Rias serena -… ellos han asesinado a Sairaorg con suma facilidad, no podemos descartar que el paralelo que tienen con estas criaturas sea más que la sola estética de sus armaduras…-

-también está el tema de que Regulus estuviese de parte de ellos…- agregaba Xenovia resaltando la foto de la aparición de ellos, donde Arma Esmeralda se encontraba sentada sobre este -… ellos han dicho que su objetivo son los portadores de las Longinus, no, más bien las Longinus en sí mismas… viendo esto, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que ellos puedan apoderarse de estas y usarlas…-

-¡¿es si quiera eso posible?!...- Saji no demoro en participar ante el panorama -…según se, las Sacred Gear están implícitas en el alma de sus usuarios, yo obtuve las piezas de Vvitra gracias a Azazel Sensei, el tenia estas mismas guardadas en su laboratorio de portadores que murieron en otras épocas y me las injertaron mediante una operación delicada, no creo que estas puedan ser algo que se puedan arrancar de buenas a primeras y utilizarlas así como así…-

-se puede…- contestaba Rias mirando con un gesto duro al rubio -… hace siete años tuvimos un incidente con un ángel caído llamado Raynare, ella mediante un ritual le arrebato su Twilight Healling a Asia, también Issei nos dijo que ella pudo usar la habilidad de Asia inmediatamente-

-entonces podemos tomarlo como un hecho oficial…- cortaba Akeno atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes -… ellos pueden robar y usar las Longinus…-

El ambiente del salón se ensombreció ante tan pesada afirmación

-esto es una amenaza sumamente seria, tenemos que alertar a todo el mundo…-

-ya avisamos a Dulio sobre esto…- anunciaba Xenovia -… sin embargo no fue necesario, se ha confirmado que esta declaración de guerra también fue transmitida en el cielo…-

-eso quiere decir que Tobio san también fue alertado….-

-si…- contestaba Akeno -… ya contacte con él, ya está al tanto de la amenaza…-

-Vali también ya debe saberlo entonces…- murmuraba pensativa posando su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio -… Annihilation Maker y Dimension Lost se encuentran en poder de Indra, por más poder que tengan estos tipos dudo que puedan arrebatarle estas a un Dios como el, Lavinia también ya fue alertada…-

-entonces los últimos por localizar serían los portadores de Innovate Clear, Telos Karma y Incinerate Anthem…- agregaba Tsubaki -…sobre los primeros dos no se tiene noticias de sus portadores y no se sabe quién es el actual portador de Incinerate Anthem después de que Walburga fuese encerrada-

Durante un instante un silencio pesado se apodero del salón, el panorama era demasiado delicado, era imposible deducir cual era el poder real de la nueva amenaza ni cuantas de las Longinus podían estar ya en su poder

-tenemos que mantenernos alerta…- retomaba Rias -… ya mande a Gasper a que estuviese junto a Valerie en todo momento, lo último que podemos permitir es que ellos pongan sus manos sobre el Sephirot Grial

-¿Gasper será suficiente para detenerlos Rias?...- preguntaba Tsubaki mirándola de reojo, preocupada

-evidentemente no, pero su habilidad para detener el tiempo puede marcar la diferencia a la hora de ganar tiempo para que lleguemos todos a apoyarlo…-

-por ahora debemos mantenernos todos juntos, reforzar nuestros contactos y plantear esquemas de seguridad y protocolos para responder a la primera señal de amenaza…-

-requeriré que algunos se queden trabajando conmigo esta noche…- anunciaba Rias con voz seria y autoritaria, aunque de trasfondo se sentía el cansancio que le provocaba dar aquel anuncio -… debemos comenzar con las preparaciones para cuando the Weapons vuelva a aparecer, sabemos que Vali se las puede arreglar solo, pero es mejor que tengamos un plan para todo el mundo…-

-Hi…-contestaba Akeno, no era sorpresa para nadie que ella fuese la primera en ofrecerse a ayudarle a su amiga de la infancia

-¿segura no quieres descansar un poco Rias?...- preguntaba Tsubaki un tanto contrariada de ver el evidente estrés que se marcaba en el gesto de la peli roja -…ellos recién han hecho su aparición, supongo que estarán reorganizándose sobre su próxima víctima, puede que aun tengamos algo de tiempo para prepararnos…-

La oji azul miraba a la Reina de su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida pero lánguida

-agradezco la preocupación Tsubaki, pero mi primo ha muerto y Jiggur Sama aún no se ha reacomodado por completo en su puesto, tan pronto el termine de asentarse como Leviathan nuevamente me tomare las cosas con más calma, por ahora me tomare el trabajo de evitar que nadie más termine como termino Sairaorg… el no merecía ser tratado así…-

Todo el mundo entendió a la peli roja, ninguno de ellos estaba obligado a echarse el peso de la situación encima, habían demonios en la administración de los Dai Maous recién fallecidos para tomar las riendas de la situación así fuese momentáneamente, pero fuera de los súbditos y sirvientes per Evil Piece, ninguno de ellos era realmente un potencial de combate real, quizás fue el paso del tiempo y madurar, pero no fue muy agradable para varios de los demonios juveniles darse cuenta de la responsabilidad que se estaba erigiendo sobre sus hombros como armas de mayor prioridad que muchos de los demonios milenarios de castas antiguas, tampoco ayudaba que mucho de este personal de combate hubiese perecido contra Rizevim

 _-además, hoy no tenía ganas de estar en casa…-_

Pensaba Rias suspirando, comenzando a discutir con Akeno y con Tsubaki sobre como tomarían medidas para lidiar contra la nueva amenaza, distrayendo su mente con este asunto puesto que en unas pocas horas la casa Hyodo estaría ocupada por dos personas que ella apreciaba, pero que a día de hoy, no soportaba ver tan juntas

* * *

-bienvenidos chicos…- saludaba la madre Hyodo, con una sonrisa jovial casi ajena a cualquier problema que pudiese traer la vida, el pasar de los años no había borrado ese rasgo tan característica de ella pese a tener más arrugas en su rostro y más canas en su cabello -… hacía tiempo no nos visitaban, Issei, Sona…-

-Buenos días Okaa sama…- saludaba la peli negra haciendo una pronunciada avenía, arrancando unas cuantas risitas de su suegra

-Okaa san…- saludaba el castaño abrazando a su madre -… discúlpame, he estado bastante ocupado, Sona también…-

-hi hi…- contestaba la mujer tapándose la boca risueña con su mano -… se que la Universidad y el trabajo es duro, pero me alegraría que no se olvidaran de estos viejos tontos… en especial tu Sona chan…- ante su mención la peli negra daba un ligero respingo, evidenciando que se encontraba más nerviosa que en otras ocasiones -… me alegraría ver más seguido a mi querida hija…- al decir eso, el gesto de la madre Hyodo se endurecía un poco, cosa que la Sitri sentía pese a tener su rostro reclinado -… sé que no eres aún muy buena en la cocina ¿Cómo esperas volverte una buena esposa si no dominas el arte culinario?...-

Issei por su parte estaba aguantando el morirse de la risa

-Hi Okaa san…- asentía esta con un deje algo depresivo, era normal, eran pocas las veces que la reprendían, menos con ese tono tan… maternal, algo que destacaba más teniendo en cuenta que era su suegra quien lo estaba haciendo -… vendré más seguido… para aprender a cocinar mejor…-

Tan solo con esas palabras, el semblante de regaño de la Hyodo desaparecía al instante, volviendo a sonreír de oreja a oreja

-eso me alegra escuchar, adelante, pasen…-

La enorme mansión Hyodo no había cambiado mucho realmente, la primera planta había tenido unos cambios para darle un mayor uso de Lobby, desde que Issei había decidido comenzar a hacer su vida aparte con su pareja, no hubo muchas razones para que los otros miembros del grupo se quedasen en ese lugar por lo que poco a poco comenzaron también a hacer sus vidas por aparte, algunas chicas como Asia, Xenovia y Rias continuaban viviendo ahí, pero por la gran cantidad de habitaciones libres, el matrimonio Hyodo decidió que lo mejor era darle un tratamiento de posada a ese edificio, cosa que no le molesto a nadie en realidad

Al llegar al comedor del primer piso, la pareja se acomodaban en la mesa pulcramente arreglada con un mantel y con un florero decorado adecuadamente, no siendo demorados en ser abordados por una de las habitantes de la casa

-Issei san…. Sona san… hola…-

Quien bajaba de las escaleras era una chica en sus veinte años, de cabellera rubia atada en una coleta larga y ojos de color verde esmeralda, vestida con una camisa blanca de botones ceñida a su cuerpo y una falda de color verde ocre similar al del vestido de monja que utilizo en sus días más oscuros

-Asia, Hola…- saludaba el castaño alegre de ver a su querida hermana menor

-Asia chan, hola…- el gesto de Sona no era menos brillante con la aparición de la ex monja

-hacía tiempo no pasaban por acá…- agregaba la rubia alegre, sentándose en la mesa junto a sus amigos -… me preocupaba que estuviesen demasiado ocupados por todas sus obligaciones, sin contar lo que ocurrió…. Con Sairaorg sama-

El ambiente se ensombreció levemente en ese pequeño espacio del comedor, no era una noticia agradable tocar la muerte de un conocido

-han sido momentos difíciles, pero no podemos dejarnos consumir por la presión de estos…- comenzaba Issei esbozando un rostro condescendiente a la ex monja -…es mejor descansar y estar preparados para cualquier cosa, además, hacía tiempo no los visitaba, ya me estaba sabiendo un poco mal…-

-hi…- contestaba Asia un tanto entusiasta bajando su mirada a una más condescendiente -… Rias Onee sama ha estado sometida a demasiada presión por lo ocurrido con Sairaorg sama, me gustaría que ella también se tomase un descanso de todo…-

-lo hará…- contestaba Sona retomando la conversación -...a cambio de venir hoy, dije que la cubriría pasado mañana, no es necesario que te preocupes, a ambas nos pareció adecuado tomar un día de descanso…-

El rostro de Asia se iluminaba mientras que Issei parecía un tanto contrariado por la noticia

-¡qué alivio!¡gracias… Kaicho!...-

La peli negra bufaba un suspiro risueño ante aquella mención

-han pasado años desde que alguien me llamaba así…-

-¡Asia!¡ayúdame con la mesa!...- gritaba mama Hyodo desde la cocina, llamando la atención de la ex monja quien rápidamente se levantaba

-¡Hi!¡…vuelvo en un momento-

Sin decir mucho más, la rubia dejaba a la pareja de novios solos en la mesa, para Sona no fue ajeno ver el gesto algo descontento del castaño respecto a ella

-pensé que ibas a tomarte las cosas con más calma…- hablaba el castaño con cierto tono de reproche -… no que te acumularías más trabajo encima…-

-lo siento Issei, pero en estos momentos estamos atravesando por una situación de emergencia, situaciones así requieren de medidas drásticas…- contestaba Sona sin inmutarse ante la mirada de juicio de su pareja, no sin dejar un leve destello de preocupación -… ya descansare luego como se debe….-

-no es solo eso…- continuaba atacando Issei arrancando un bufido molesto de su pareja -…ambos hemos estado bastante ocupados con nuestras cosas, quiero que nos veamos más veces que solo cuando es de noche y no quiero que solo veamos nuestros rostros cansados…-

-por eso le propuse mi día libre hoy a Rias Issei…- contestaba la Sitri con tono condescendiente pero sin cambiar la rigidez de su rostro -…yo también quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos, pero por ahora tenemos que resolver este problema, Sairaorg ha muerto, esta no es una amenaza cualquiera…-

Como respuesta el castaño simplemente desviaba su mirada al frente cortando toda conversación que hubiese podido haber tras eso, ya del tiempo de vivir con su pareja le había aprendido que cuando ella se determinaba a trabajar en algo nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, y por muy molesto que fuese el asunto, el también entendía que de momento, lo mejor era estar en un estado de alerta completo

-entonces yo también debería dedicarme tiempo completo a resolver…-

-¡no!...- negaba autoritariamente la peli negra, mirando a Issei con molestia en sus ojos –no es necesario que lo hagas, por ahora conmigo y con Rias basta, no tienes por qué faltar a tus deberes por esto…-

-¿y tú sí?...- preguntaba molesto Issei volteando a ver de nuevo a su pareja con intensidad -…no me parece correcto que dejes de lado tus estudios por ayudar a Jiggur sama a acomodarse, se que quieres graduarte pronto para construir la escuela que propusiste…-

-sí, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora detener a The Weapons es prioridad sobre cualquier cosa…-

Durante un rato ambos estuvieron en silencio, confrontándose en silencio con la mirada, era obvio el descontento de Issei por la forma en la que Sona estaba asumiendo el problema y el descontento de ella con Issei por no entenderla, por no entender la magnitud del problema

-por ahora no quiero tocar más el tema…- finalizaba Issei cerrando sus ojos un tanto molesto

-lo siento Issei, en serio…- agregaba ella mirando un tanto avergonzada al costado -… pero tienes que entender que estos tipos van tras de ti, sería un golpe muy duro para todos el que algo te pasase… sería algo horrible para mí, no sabría si quiera si lo soportaría…-

Era obvio que él estaba molesto por todo, sin embargo, algo que a día de hoy seguía afectando su estado de ánimo, era ver el rostro desanimado de su novia fuese la situación que fuese, algo que era más culposo si la razón por la que ella y su Rey se estaban sobre esforzando, es porque tanto el cómo amigos cercanos estaban en serio peligro, era evidente que ella se estaba sintiendo asustada por lo que le pudiese pasar a él

-no, yo debo disculparme, tampoco tenía que ponerme así…- contestaba Issei suspirando derrotado, no podía hacer nada más que apoyar a Sona

-bueno, ya que ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos al máximo este día aquí en casa de tus padres?- preguntaba la oji violeta ya retomando su estado de ánimo un tanto más ameno

-me parece una…excelente idea…- contestaba Issei

Sin mucho más que decir y como si el destino quisiese que la conversación terminase ahí, llegaba Asia con dos desayunos para la pareja quien hacia como si nada hubiese pasado, no demoro la matriarca Hyodo a tomar asiento también a charlar con su hijo y con su nuera de manera amena, para ella no era un secreto que Issei estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio a esta y si bien le tenía alta estima a Rias y conocía muy bien los sentimientos de la chica por su novio, sabía que Sona también era especial de muchas maneras, incluso si no la conocía tan bien como a la Gremory, ella había sido lo suficientemente madura para ayudar a crecer a su hijo, no sin dejar de lado la parte femenina y sentimental, en lo personal, ella no podía esperar a que llegase el momento donde su hijo le dijera que Sona chan había dado el sí, la emocionaba la idea de tener descendencia pronto

* * *

-entonces ¿no asistirás a clases esta semana?...-

-lo siento Issei san…- contestaba Le Fay al otro lado de la línea -… tan pronto me entere de lo ocurrido con The Weapons decidí que lo mejor era hablar con Vali san para saber cómo íbamos a actuar cuando ellos apareciesen…. No se preocupe, ya "persuadí" a las directivas de la Universidad para dejarme pasar por alto por esta semana…-

-entiendo, buena suerte, espero vuelvas pronto…- contestaba el castaño con una mirada un tanto perdida

-gracias, lo hare…-

Sin decir mucho más, la llamada terminaba

Caída la noche ya en su hogar Issei se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo con su cabeza recostada sobre sus manos y piernas cruzadas, a su lado su novia se encontraba profundamente dormida tras lo intenso del día, la señora Hyodo no dudo en presionar todo lo posible a la chica para que mejorase su técnica culinaria, sumándole a esto otra clase de quehaceres de toda buena esposa dedicada a su hogar, esto hacia reír al castaño por lo bajo, era divertido ver a su pareja, la mayoría de veces demasiado seria y estricta con ciertas cosas, perder el mando y no saber cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de su madre

Había sido un bonito día, hacía tiempo no se entretenía de manera tan casual

Pero el tema actual a tratar requería que no bajase tanto la guardia en los buenos momentos, en la mañana había regañado a su novia por eso, pero era cierto que The Weapons era una amenaza sin precedente de la cual aún no se tenía información alguna mientras que ellos por su parte habían anunciado su objetivo al público, evidenciando que ellos ya tenían enfocados sus objetivos, bajar la guardia no era una opción, hacía tiempo no peleaba en serio y lo mejor sería volver a pulir sus actitudes de combate

-tendré que llamar a Kiba…- susurraba el al aire, su mejor amigo había sido durante mucho tiempo su compañero más loable de entrenamiento, costumbre que se había ido perdiendo poco a poco, pero que la situación actual hacia que fuese imperativo que se retomara con responsabilidad total

* * *

Para la Sitri, el ambiente de trabajo no era precisamente el más agradable, el hecho de tener que pasar ahí su dia a dia pasando por trabajos más complejos y con una carga de responsabilidad mucho mayor a su experiencia en la Academia donde termino su segundo año hacían que su estado de ánimo estuviese en constante tensión, ya no se trataba de problemas casuales de chicos yendo a su bola todos los días, no, esta vez eran papeles que literalmente informaban sobre cómo la vida de muchos de sus congéneres se estaba yendo en picada a la perdición, en buena causa por las protestas actuales las cuales solo acrecentaron el problema que de por si ya era bastante grave, cualquier mínima equivocación en su trabajo acarrearía el sufrimiento de aquellos demonios si no su muerte directa, y eso la agotaba mentalmente

-Tsubaki, pásame los informes sobre los daños materiales que dejo la aparición de The Weapons…- ordenaba está tomando una taza de té de manzanilla mientras ojeaba los demás papeles

-hi…- contestaba su reina, sintiendo también la presión de aquella responsabilidad, sin embargo, ella era consciente de que Sona estaba recayendo en el mismo error que desencadeno su expulsión en el pasado, el obsesionarse con la responsabilidad y abandonar todo el resto de cosas en torno a su vida, era cierto que actualmente la situación era critica, pero ellos eran más apoyo para la administración actual que sus nuevos dirigentes, mas alla de planear contramedidas contra The Weapons, no veia necesario ese grado de dedicación por una tarea que más bien pertenecía a otros departamentos gubernamentales -…Sona, tomate las cosas con calma, Rias, Akeno y yo ya establecimos un prototipo de protocolo para actuar cuando aparezcan esos tipos, por ahora solo nos corresponde…-

-ya leí el informe de Rias, por ahora quiero revisar en qué condiciones están nuestras relaciones con las demás razas tras la aparición de estos tipos…- interrumpía la Sitri suspirando -… en el paraíso nos están exigiendo explicaciones sobre por qué estos tipos tienen demonios en sus filas cuando claramente su líder es uno de ellos y en Rumania están en estricto silencio sobre la situación, no nos quieren decir absolutamente nada…- tras contarle eso a Tsubaki Sona suspiraba cansada -…esto está mal Tsubaki, si no tomamos medidas pronto, el trabajo de Onee sama se perderá…-

Tsubaki miraba con preocupación a su rey, era obvio que el trabajo extra que ella se estaba tomando era para suplir las obligaciones del puesto que su hermana dejo al momento de morir, desde el momento de la tragedia hasta la fecha, Sona se había impuesto a si misma la responsabilidad de responder por aquello por lo que su hermana se esforzó, un esfuerzo imposible si se detenía a pensar que su hermana tenia milenios de edad, mientras ella apenas superaba los 23 años, ella siendo consciente de eso se sentaba junto a su Rey quien la miro un tanto extrañada al ver aquella cercanía

-Sona ¿Cómo va la relación con Issei?...- extrañada por esa pregunta, Sona se ubicaba las gafas mirando de reojo a su amiga

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?...-

-porque desde hace unos meses hemos estado aca trabajando casi todo el dia, te vas desde antes de que salga el sol y vuelves ya caída la noche ¿eso no afecta su relación?...-

Por unos segundos Sona se quedaba pensativa, posando su mentón en el dorso de sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban en su mesa

-Issei entiende por qué estoy haciendo esto, en parte es duro, pero la situación actual nos ha obligado a esto…-

-puede que sí, pero por favor, cuide su relación con el…- aconsejaba la Reina Sitri -…recuerde todo lo que él hizo en el pasado por usted, me parecería terrible pensar que no le está dedicando el tiempo suficiente a su relación después de todo lo que hicieron por estar juntos…-

Al advertir sobre ese punto, Sona se posaba a mirar al frente, sumida en sus pensamientos, dándole la pauta a su amiga para entender que ella estaba reflexionando sobre el tema

-tienes razón…-otorgaba Sona a su amiga -…supongo que estoy algo obsesionada con todo este tema y el domingo tuve una discusión con él por priorizar tanto el trabajo por sobre lo nuestro…- tras decir eso ella cerraba sus ojos meditativa -…he sido una tonta en parte…-

-usted siempre es una tonta…- agregaba Tsubaki en tono de reproche -… pero es una tonta que sabe darse cuenta cuando se está equivocando…- tras el regaño ahora la sonrisa triunfal de Tsubaki llamaba la atención de su Rey -…¿Qué le parece si enviamos a Bennia como nuestra representante a Rumania? Ella conociendo el lugar y las costumbres podrá hacer de buena heraldo y así facilitarle la tarea lo suficiente para que se de un tiempo merecido con Issei-

Sona meditaba en silencio, enviar a Bennia a hablar con los vampiros era una buena idea, no, una buena idea no, una magnífica idea

-me parece un plan acertado…- otorgaba ella con una sonrisa -… eso nos ahorrara mucho trabajo…- tras aceptar aquella idea su gesto se volvía a torcer en una expresión meditabunda -…aunque ahora que lo pienso en detalle, he sido un tanto indiferente con Issei y me gustaría encontrar una forma de compensarlo por eso… ya sabes, hacer algo bonito por el…- finalizaba con un aire un tanto de ensueño

Tsubaki bufaba una risita, era mejor mirar a su rey pensativa sobre cómo ser dedicada con su pareja que con un trabajo que no le correspondía hacer y que se sentía mas como un cargo de conciencia

-bueno, es una noble intención…- contestaba Tsubaki con una sonrisa amable con su líder -…¿Qué tiene en mente?...-

A la pregunta, Sona se quedaba en silencio mirando al frente, hasta que finalmente cerraba sus ojos con cierto deje de frustración

-la verdad, no se me ocurre nada…- contestaba derrotada -… a la hora de la verdad, no soy precisamente la persona más creativa a la hora de dar sorpresas…-

Si, Sona recordaba un tanto avergonzada que durante años quien era el creativo a la hora de celebrar cualquier evento era Issei, mientras que ella por su parte se limitaba a pagar varios días de estancia en algún balneario

-oh vaya…-

-sé que sonara extraño ¿pero tú qué harías en mi lugar para hacer la noche algo más …"especial"?...- a la pregunta Tsubaki parpadeaba varias más al notar el rubor de su líder -… agradecería que fuese algo diferente a lo que Rias acostumbraba a hacer en su juventud, ya sabes, vestirse de formas raras o aparecerme desnuda si porque si…-

Tsubaki entendía a su líder, sin embargo le fue casi imposible contener el impulso de reírse a todo pulmón ante la idea de ver a su líder haciendo cosplay erótico o algo similar para tentar a Issei, no es que no tuviese la figura o el "encanto" para hacerlo, sin embargo su personalidad no daba para eso sin que se apenara o sin que lo intenso de la situación le hiciese perderse de su propio papel

-bueno…- comenzaba Tsubaki posando la mano en su mentón -… ya que insiste tengo una idea…- sin decir mucho más, la Reina Sitri llamaba a la recepción del edificio de manera arbitraria

- _¿sí?-_

-Avisen que Sona Sitri y yo nos tomamos el día libre, volveremos mañana por la mañana…-

 _-como diga señorita Tsubaki…-_

Ante aquel arrebato Sona únicamente podía mirar a su Reina con sus gafas corridas, una gota de sudor en su mejilla y parte de sus mechones fuera de lugar

-¿uh?...-

* * *

BOOST

TRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP

Al día siguiente habían empezado las practicas tal como Issei estaba esperando, su compañero para sorpresa suya, estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo por lo que tan pronto Kiba cumplía su turno de trabajo como Issei terminaba con su jornada del día ambos se reunieron en una vieja zona de entrenamiento que ellos frecuentaban desde que el sótano de la casa Hyodo había cambiado de uso, este se trataba del viejo almacén que vio las primeras peleas de Issei como demonio, gracias a lo alejado del lugar y el grosor de los muros del mismo, el ruido que pasaba al exterior era prácticamente nulo

SLASH

Como era de esperar, la velocidad del rubio era superior en muchos sentidos, sus estocadas y arcos eran muchísimo más rápidos que muchos movimientos que Issei pudiese hacer aun investido en su armadura, sin embargo, como siempre, sus reflejos potenciados hacían que el pudiese obstruir perfectamente cada embate de manera magistral siempre y cuando su campo de movimiento fuese lo más cerrado posible

Durante unas horas ambos estuvieron así, aprendiendo el uno sobre el otro como en los viejos tiempos, había corrido agua bajo el puente desde la última jornada de entrenamiento duro que habían tenido en tiempo por lo que ambos al finalizar el dia estaban exhaustos, simplemente sentados en el suelo jadeando

-hacía tiempo no me sentía tan cansado…- gemía el castaño recostándose sobre su brazo sentado mirando al rubio quien se encontraba con su rodilla contra el suelo, apoyado sobre una de sus espadas

-cierto, pero hacía tiempo que no entrenábamos en forma…- contestaba este sonriendo amablemente a su amigo -… supongo que la paz no es una excusa para descuidarnos de esta manera, será mejor que aunque todo este tema termine pronto, no abandonar estas sesiones de entrenamiento, lo agradeceremos en el futuro….-

Issei simplemente suspiraba levantándose ya un tanto más recompuesto

-cierto…-sacudiéndose el polvo se acercaba a su camarada, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantase del suelo -…¿te tomas algo principito?...-

-ya que estas invitando, no veo por qué no…-

Sin mucho más, ambos se levantaban y se arreglaban como buenamente podían, mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, Kiba miraba de reojo a su compañero, este se veía pensativo y algo ensimismado, quizás producto de lo ocurrido con Sairaorg y ser blanco de una amenaza de ese estilo o quizás por las cosas de su relación, era difícil saberlo, de hecho Tsubaki también miraba a su Rey con los mismos ojos según ella le contaba cuando estaban solos, quizás por eso su amigo de clan lo estaba invitando a beber una copa, para poder charlar más amenamente con el y desahogarse, y obvio, como leal compañero y caballero de Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba no podía fallarle a un compañero incluso si este simplemente necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchase mientras se desahogara

-bien, es aquí…- exclamaba el castaño triunfante

Por eso mismo, fue extraño para él ver el lugar donde Issei iría a desahogar sus penas…¿se podía ingerir alcohol en un lugar así?

-¿es aquí?...- preguntaba Kiba un tanto intrigado por la fachada del lugar, el ventanal amplio con marco negro era enmarcado en su parte posterior por una enorme maseta que contenía un pulido arreglo floral, sobre esta una carpa de color blanco y rojo estilo barrilete asentaba la fachada en ladrillo que le daba un toque occidental clásico inglés, definitivamente ese lugar era todo menos un bar

-sí, es aquí…- contestaba Issei mirando a su compañero quien sonreía de manera lánguida ante su contundente equivocación a la hora de armar el escenario en su mente -…entremos…-

Al entrar al lugar, Kiba fue recibido por un ambiente no menos colorido que el del exterior, obviamente las paredes del lugar no eran color rosa pastelero, pero la gama de magentas y naranjas que contrastaban con los entramados de la madera en el mirador y demás terminaba de asentar ese toque clásico de ese lugar, habían unas cuantas parejas de amigos y de novios regados por ahí y por alla y atendiéndolos a todos, una chica de tez morena y cabello negro lacio vestida con una camisa de botones blanca y pantalones negros, atado sobre estos, un delantal rojo con el slogan de la pastelería, la chica al ver a los nuevos clientes no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja

-Issei sama, bienvenido…- saludaba la chica ofreciéndoles una mesa a ambos

-hola Zinnia…- saludaba el castaño alzando su mano sonriente sentándose en la mesa ofrecida por la chica -…dos cafés por favor…- sin más, la chica se retiraba a atender las otras mesas dejando a ambos adolescentes sentados frente a frente, el gesto de confusión de Kiba no era ajeno para Issei

-¿ocurre algo?...-

-no… solo es que no te conocía el gusto por las pastelerías…- contestaba el rubio sonriendo amablemente a lo que su amigo entendía a lo que se refería

-entiendo….esa chica de allá se llama Zinnia Maquiel…- comentaba el castaño -… es una amiga de la facultad y es dueña de este lugar, me pareció apropiado venir acá para charlar algo que es de suma importancia Kiba, al menos para mí, y no quería que los demás se enterasen por lo que eres el único que conoce este modesto lugar entre todos los demás-

Más allá del evidente perfil confidente que Kiba tenía para con Issei, el hecho de que el fuese invitado a un lugar alejado del resto de sus compañeros quería decir que el dragón rojo tenía algo personal que charlar con el, más precisamente el tema que los atañía a ambos

-¿es sobre Sona o me equivoco?...- preguntaba el rubio un tanto amable

-sí, así es…- contestaba el castaño mirando al costado un tanto apenado -…. Sé que sonara algo brusco, pero, si quisieses proponerle matrimonio a Tsubaki san ¿en qué lugar lo harías?...-

Durante unos segundos, se formó un silencio incomodo, Issei aún continuaba con su mirada desviada al costado mientras que el caballero Gremory parpadeaba varias veces como si necesitase hacer un considerable esfuerzo mental para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar

-¡¿Qué?!...- preguntaba Kiba de nuevo, sin dejar de parpadear

-si, es como escuchaste…- murmuraba derrotado el castaño recostando su mentón en su mano apoyada contra la mesa -… quiero casarme ¿es tan extraño?...-

-no, para nada…-contestaba el rubio recomponiéndose ganando su típico temple a media sonrisa -… lo siento, simplemente es como dijiste, fue algo brusco la forma de abordar el tema, pero debo decir… que no puedo estar más contento por ti Issei…-

El castaño sonreía ante la aprobación de su compañero, no es como si la necesitase indispensablemente, pero el saber que este lo apoyaba le daba mayor campo para desenvolverse cuando llegara la hora de la verdad

-…y sobre tu pregunta, no sabría decirte, pero según entiendo, tiene que ser un lugar íntimo y especial, algo donde tú y Sona se hayan sentido a gusto en el pasado…- tras murmurar aquello, el rubio reía lánguidamente -… lo siento, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada más, para estos casos es más fiable la respuesta de una chica que la mía…-

-entiendo…- contestaba Issei suspirando cansado -… la verdad es que tampoco sé por dónde empezar con todo esto, además con todo esto y el tema de esos tipos que mataron a Sairaorg san las cosas se han puesto más complicadas…-

-cierto…- contestaba el Rubio con un temple más serio pero no sin dejar de ser amable -…en todo caso, no sabría que decirte más que felicidades, te deseo lo mejor en esto Issei…-

Mientras ambos chicos charlaban, Zinnia no demoro en llegar a la mesa cargando una bandeja con los dos cafés y al lado de cada uno, un Muffin de chocolate considerablemente grande, ambos chicos miraban el pedido parpadeando confundidos

-solo pedí dos cafés…- alegaba el castaño mirando a su Kouhai a lo cual ella simplemente sonreía

-no pasa nada, ya lo dije antes, cuando se trate de Issei sama la casa invita…-

Para Kiba eso era extraño ¿Qué relación tenía esa chica con Issei para tener tal familiaridad y tener esos gestos con él?

-entonces al menos te pagare los cafés, me sentiría mal si no le sacas ganancia a esto..-

-hi…-

Sin decir mucho más, Zinnia se separaba de ellos atendiendo, dándole el campo al rubio para mirar con cierto perfil interrogatorio a su amigo de la escuela

-Issei, ¿de dónde conoces a esa chica?...-

Fue extraño para el ver como en respuesta, Issei suspiraba cansado, dándole un sorbo a su café, comenzando a contarle a Kiba sobre cómo fue que la universidad misma le encargo el cuidado de la morena por control mental u otros medios que ella había utilizado para conocer al héroe del inframundo, punto que obligo al castaño a revelar la identidad demoniaca de la dueña de aquella modesta pastelería, la escena sacada más bien de una comedia convirtió el recelo de Kiba en un sentimiento que se debatía entre querer reírse de su compañero o reírse por lo hilarante de la misma chica

-ya veo… así que una admiradora de tu trabajo…- mencionaba el rubio divertido dándole otra mordida al postre

-también tuya…- al voltear a mirar, Zinnia se sentaba al lado de el con su propio café en mano -…¿Quién no reconocería a Yuuto Kiba? La espada maestra del Clan Gremory, el portador de Gram-

-¿nos estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?...- preguntaba Issei un con un atisbo de molestia por parte de la chica, esta no demoro en notarlo, mirando avergonzada al costado tanteándose los dedos índices entre ellos

-lo siento, me valgo de mi oído sensible para estar al tanto de los pedidos de las mesas, por eso mismo me fue imposible no escuchar un poco sobre lo que estaban charlando…-

-bueno, no importa realmente…-

Ahora la chica se sumaba a la charla apelando a que el local ya estaba quedándose vacío, al mirar la hora eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, hora a la que el lugar ya solía estar desierto y por ende su dueña se encargaba de organizar todo para el nuevo dia, por lo que con unas cuantas palabras más y palabras menos sobre los hechos del día y el dilema del castaño, los tres no demoraron en salir del local

Siendo primavera, el clima era más o menos agradable por la noche, el cielo se mostraba despejado en gran parte revelando una luna en cuarto menguante como jerarquía entre todas las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento

-ya va siendo hora de que volvamos a casa…- anunciaba el castaño mirando al rubio y a la morena, ambos asentían -…¿tú por dónde vives Zinnia?...-

-vivo acá mismo en el segundo piso…- contestaba está restándole importancia al asunto -…¿Cómo crees que puedo atender durante toda la tarde tras terminar clases? No puedo darme el lujo de estar de transporte en transporte todo el dia por lo que me decidí a vivir donde trabajo

-bueno, siendo así….creo que nosotros si deberíamos retirarnos….- agregaba el rubio mirando al castaño

-cierto…- ahora ambos dirigían su mirada a la morena quien cruzada de brazos recostada contra la entrada del local los despedía con la mano

-vuelvan pronto chicos…- nada de despedidas sentimentales ni palabras elaboradas, ese era el estilo de ella, informal y clásico, algo que era un rasgo bastante resaltable de alguien que dirigía un local

Ambos caminaban por las calles del lugar ya casi desierto, los locales se encontraban cerrando sacando a las últimas personas de su interior y la universidad que se encontraba cerca había cerrado al caer la noche, por lo que el ambiente movido de la tarde era contrastado por ese deje casi abandonado a esas horas

-¡ayudaaaaaa!-

Por eso mismo el grito lejano de ayuda llego a oídos de ambos, se trataba de una mujer adulta al parecer

-¡¿Dónde es?!...- preguntaba el castaño alertado, al centrarse un poco sintió una presencia demoniaca por los alrededores

-¡parece haber sido en esta calle, pero no logro identificar donde!...-

Sin decir mucho más, ambos comenzaban a correr tratando de encontrar el origen del grito, conforme avanzaban por las calles, los ruidos de un forcejeo y de los movimientos bruscos que estos mismos generaban por defecto se fueron haciendo más fuertes, hasta que ambos localizaban un callejón cerrado donde se solía depositar la basura de los restaurantes en contenedores , en el mismo habían tres sujetos con rostros torcidos en una mueca deforme de colmillos pronunciados y ojos brillantes y como víctima, una mujer en sus veinticinco años, de cabello verde angosto por su cuello expandiéndose enmarcando su figura al caer hasta sus rodillas, con un flequillo pronunciado hacia la izquierda que enmarcaba su mirada, vestida con un traje de gala de color sangre, escotado de espalda descubierta y que tenía un corte transversal por el costado que dejaba ver buena parte de sus torneadas piernas

-¡pero qué pibon!...- exclamo el castaño babeando haciendo que su compañero se pusiese la mano en su frente

-¡Issei!¡¿por favor!- ante el regaño de su compañero, el castaño se palmeaba la cara con ambas manos, saltando a la acción, Kiba no demoraba en sumarse

-¡¿pero qué?!...-

Ante la intromisión los tres sujetos volteaban a mirar hacia atrás, siendo uno de ellos el primero en ver en primer plano el puño del castaño estrellándose en sus dientes, Kiba a su vez ya había desenfundado una de sus espadas, cortando limpiamente por la mitad a su blanco, haciendo que el que estaba intacto los mirase asustados

-¡¿pero qué coño hacen aquí Hyodo Issei y Yuuto Kiba?!¡¿Esto no es lo que nos…-

Antes de poder terminar, el segundo tajo descendente del rubio cortaba al último demonio por la mitad siendo que el que había atacado Issei seguía inconsciente, cosa que no demoro en cambiar por el poder de la pisada del castaño, destruyendo la cabeza de este, haciendo que los tres se convirtiesen en cenizas que no demoraron en ser barridas por el aire

Al terminar la mujer aún se encontraba rezagada, temerosa mirando a los dos nuevos intrusos

-por favor cálmate…- susurraba el rubio tendiéndole la mano gentilmente a esta -…todo termino…-

Un tanto dubitativa, la mujer aceptaba la invitación, levantándose del suelo con ayuda del príncipe rubio, quedando de pie frente a ambos aun en estado de shock

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?...- preguntaba la mujer de cabello verde aun aterrada y cohibida, eso le hizo notar a ambos que acababan de eliminar a tres demonios en frente de ella

-nada, no somos nadie…- contestaba Issei sereno pasando al frente -… ¿se encuentra bien?...-

Ante la pregunta la peli verde como si tomase conciencia de si misma recién, comenzaba a ojear su cuerpo, a tocarse el rostro y los brazos por donde la habían arañado

-si… estoy bien…- contestaba esta temerosa -…quiero ir a mi casa…-

Ambos chicos se miraban entre si dubitativos, alejándose un tanto de la testigo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro susurrándose en secreto de espaldas a la peliverde

-¿Qué debemos hacer en estos casos?...- preguntaba el castaño un tanto pensativo

-ya que una humana nos ha visto, tenemos que borrarle la memoria, hacerle creer que nada de esto pasó…-

Ambos entre cuchicheos volteaban a mirar a la peli verde parpadeando varias veces, volviendo a hablar en secreto

-¿Cómo hacemos?¿yo no sé usar mis poderes para lavar cerebros…-murmuraba el castaño

-yo tampoco…- tras unos cuantos segundos pensativo el rubio suspiraba -… yo me encargare de ella, llamare a Tsubaki san y le diré que me ayude con esto…-

Siendo que él no podía hacer mucho más para poder solucionar la situación, Issei asentía

-si gustas te acompaño hasta que llegue Tsubaki san…-

Una sonrisa condescendiente se formaba en el rostro de Kiba, negando la buena oferta

-me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero Sona san no debe demorar en volver a casa, si quieres que tu plan de matrimonio vaya sobre ruedas, deberías cuidar los pequeños detalles como estar en casa para su regreso y comprar algo de comida ya que no tienes nada preparado…- al ver el gesto confundido del castaño ante tales palabras el rubio desviaba su mirada al costado -… a veces eso me ayuda en mi relación…-

El castaño parpadeo varias veces bufando una leve risa al final

-entendido príncipe encantador, acompaña a esta chica a su casa entonces…- sugería Issei alzando su pulgar en aprobación -… dudo que quiera esperar aquí hasta que ella llegue…-

Kiba volteaba a mirar hacia atrás, a la mujer de cabello verde y traje rojo mirándolo con cierta aprehensión

.-va a estar difícil, pero lo hare…- sin decir mucho más, chocaba puños con el castaño -…descansa por ahora Issei, y saluda a Sona san de mi parte-

Está bien, un tanto dubitativo sobre dejar a su compañero solo, Issei dedicaba su mirada a la peli verde quien lo miraba extrañada

-siento tener que irme así como así, Kiba se encargara de explicarle que es lo que acaba de ocurrir…-

Sin mucho más, el castaño dejaba la escena haciendo que Kiba voltease a mirar a la peli verde quien aun lo miraba con temor, pero con cansancio en sus ojos, casi hasta el borde de la inconciencia, por lo cual no fue sorpresa verla desfallecer, siendo tomada por el caballero Gremory antes de que cayese de bruces al suelo

-¡por favor resiste!...- ante la súplica del rubio, la peli verde volteaba a mirarlo abriendo sus ojos débilmente, en ese momento Kiba notaba más de los detalles de la chica, fuera de su flequillo a la izquierda, un mechón rebelde largo se cruzaba entre sus dos ojos, sus facciones faciales eran bien definidas y alargadas asentando la madurez de su precioso rostro y en sus orejas, colgaban dos pendientes de azul brillante casi tan grandes como las mismas

-por favor… llévame a mi casa…- gimió esta débilmente, un tanto contrariado, Kiba la cargaba en sus brazos estilo nupcial, llevándola por las calles de ese deshabitado sector de la ciudad, para sorpresa de él, las indicaciones de la peli verde lo llevaban hasta un modesto hotel del sector donde no demoro en ser atendida por el botones del lugar, todo hubiese terminado ahí, de no ser que para el momento en el que ya estaban adentro, la chica había perdido por completo el conocimiento estando fuertemente aferrada a Kiba, por lo que con la pena del mundo, él tuvo que llevar a esta hasta su habitación

Al entrar, fue recibido por una modesta habitación de tapices ocres claros, una cama nupcial, dos mesas de noche, el baño privado y el mueble que hacia tanto de closet como de mesa de televisión, al dejar a la mujer en ese lugar, salió de la habitación sacando su celular, poniendo a su novia en situación

 _-entendido, voy para allá…-_

-Gracias Tsubaki… te amo…-

- _yo también te amo…-_

Sin mucho más, ahora su trabajo era esperar en la entrada de aquella habitación, agradecía que la peli verde estuviese inconsciente, no estaba herida de ninguna manera, al parecer, había sido solamente el shock lo que la había dejado en ese estado, de esa manera él no tendría que darle explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido…

-disculpa…-

Oh eso pensó, tras terminar la llamada, la mujer abría la puerta, sudando mirando a su rescatante un tanto cansado

-por favor descansa en tu habitación…- suplicaba este haciendo gala de su papel de galán -…fuiste atacada, es normal que te sientas abatida de esa manera…-

-lo sé, pero por favor…. Acompáñame un rato…-

Ante aquella suplica Kiba sabía que no podía hacer mucho, tenía que esperar ahí hasta que su novia llegase para lavarle el cerebro por lo que un tanto resignado, pensó que lo mejor sería acompañarle hasta que ella llegase

-está bien…- contesto derrotado el rubio entrando a la habitación cuya puerta era cerrada por la anfitriona -… supongo que presentarnos será un buen inicio… mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba…-

Estando de espaldas a ella Kiba no pudo notar como ella cambiaba su gesto cansado y derrotado a una sonrisa de suficiencia, sus afilados gestos se hicieron más definidos gracias a su mirada depredadora y a la sonrisa de dientes pronunciados que se destacó de sus labios rojos

-entonces me presentare…- murmuro ella en una voz seductora que descoloco al rubio -… mi nombre es Camula…- al acercarse a él, ella se desprendía los pendientes de sus orejas, haciendo que tan pronto estos se soltasen, el aura de la habitación fuese contaminada inmediatamente por una nueva presencia sobre natural… el rubio se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro demasiado tarde, cuando sus ojos azules ya estaban viendo directo a los ojos carmesís de ella…

-…. Y soy un Vampiro…-

* * *

Issei estando frente a la puerta de su casa agradecía que el día no había sido particularmente duro, estaba cansado del carajo tras retomar entrenamientos serios junto a Kiba, pero nadie lo había molestado recientemente para entrevistas ni para conferencias en Lilith, la universidad tampoco estaba siendo especialmente dura durante esos días, la suerte parecía estar de su lado para poder enfocarse en prepararse a fondo para la próxima batalla

Aun así, era el turno de su pareja para llevar la comida esa noche y realmente estaba abriendo, esperaba que ella se hubiese tomado el trabajo de comprar comida italiana para su turno, era la que más llenaba a su parecer

-¿uh?...-

Sin embargo, al entrar a su hogar el fuerte aroma de algo que se estaba cocinando en ese momento inundo sus sentidos, no olía a quemado, tampoco se sentía pesado ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, el aroma era especialmente apetecible

-¿Sona está cocinando?...- se preguntó un tanto curioso ante el panorama, siendo movido por la curiosidad, él se adentraba a su hogar en silencio, para encontrar que en la cocina, no había nadie, aunque las ollas se encontraban prendidas y los platos que parecían cocerse estaban ahí hacia no mucho por la ebullición de los mismos

-¡Issei!¡¿eres tú?!...- preguntaba la voz de la Sitri desde la alcoba de ambos

-¡sí!¡ya volví!...- contestaba el castaño sin dejar de mirar con cierto interés y apetito lo que se estaba cocinando -…¡vaya, esto tiene buena pinta!...-

-jeh, Gracias…- contestaba ella saliendo de la habitación para encontrarlo en la cocina -…estuve poniendo en práctica lo que Okaa san me estuvo enseñando el fin de semana…-

Issei miraba a su chica un tanto curioso por eso

-¿en serio? ¡Esto me gusta!...- contestaba este secándose la baba con la manga de su chaqueta mirando con brillitos en los ojos lo que se estaba cocinando, sin embargo, nada lo saco tanto de sus cabales y lo llevo al cielo como ser tomado arbitrariamente por la peli negra quien jalándolo hacia el haciendo que girase posaba ambas manos en sus mejillas besándolo con tal pasión y gusto que parecía que no se hubiesen visto en tiempo

Al separarse para recuperar el aliento, Issei no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, algo que fue notado por la Sitri quien desviaba su mirada algo sonrojada

-creo que he sido un tanto indiferente con nosotros dos estos días…- comento en voz alta a manera de reflexión -… ya casi no nos vemos si no es solo por las noches y para ser honesta lo último que quiero es que lo nuestro se torne en una amarga rutina, por lo que me decidí a que si bien la situación actual es dura, no me abandonare a trabajar sin más, también me centrare en dedicarte el tiempo que te mereces Issei…-

Un tanto incrédulo el castaño simplemente podía sonreír, hacerlo como un tonto, era cierto que esos días ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados en sus cosas y en lo único que el podía pensar era en buscar la manera de que ambos se acercasen nuevamente como cuando eran más jóvenes, por eso mismo el ver que ella estaba dando el primer paso para eso lo inundo de felicidad, una que pocas veces se podía sentir

Eso le hacía recordar cuanto quería casarse con la chica frente a el

Por lo que sin retenerse se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola posesivamente comenzando a besarla tomándola totalmente desprevenida ya que no se esperó ese arrebato, aunque solo fue cuestión de decimas de segundos antes de que lo correspondiese con la misma intensidad acariciando la espalda del castaño con gusto, las caricias y los besos se iban haciendo más profundos para llegar a un último fin en ese momento, por eso mismo Sona cortaba la acción empujando a Issei con ambas manos, dejándolo confundido

-espera, no seas tan intenso…- contestaba ella a su duda con una sonrisa sutil, pero picara mientras se acomodaba los lentes -… hay algo que quiero hacer ahorita para que esto sea…especial…-

El castaño atolondrado tragaba saliva con fuerza ante aquella declaración, primero una cena que pintaba ser bastante glamorosa y especial y ahora un "algo" especial para cuando terminasen de cenar ¿Qué podría ser? La emoción apenas si podía contenerse, mas viendo a su pareja quien tras decidirse a lo que estaba diciendo se sentía que su mirada recuperaba cierta chispa de intensidad y de seducción que ya se extrañaba

* * *

Dos horas más tarde ambos se encontraban juntos en el comedor, con unos platos sucios y una botella de vino a medio acabar, todo ambientado por la luz de unas velas que ya se encontraban a punto de consumirse en su totalidad iluminando tenuemente aquella pequeña sala

-¡uf!¡esto estaba delicioso!...- exclamaba el castaño cerrando los ojos contento con una sonrisa de tonto -…¡en serio, fue lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo!¡gracias, te luciste!...-

-jeh, de nada…- contestaba Sona rascándose la mejilla un tanto apenada ante el cumplido, no era mentira que no había puesto todo de sí para que aquella cena saliese bien, pero había recibido ayuda, algo que no podía dejar que Issei supiese

 _-siento que le falta más especias a esto…- murmuraba Tsubaki probando el guisado de su amiga, ambas estando en la cocina del apartamento de Sona_

 _-¿en serio?¿no quedara muy fuerte?...-_

 _-no tanto, es labor del vino rojo resaltar el sabor de la carne en si, por lo que con la salsa de ajo y un poco de especias le dará un toque fuerte pero que no corte con el del vino…-_

 _-entendido…-_

desde que ambas habían salido de la oficina en el inframundo habían dedicado toda la tarde a preparar la cena especial de Sona Sitri para celebrar su relación, Tsubaki se había ido hacia unos pocos veinte minutos al ser llamada por Kiba, por lo que los últimos detalles tuvieron que ser pensado con cuidado por ella

antes de poder hacer o decir nada más, Sona se levantaba de su silla, dándole un beso rápido al castaño

-dame diez minutos…- le susurraba ella al oído con cierto aire erotico -… vuelvo enseguida…-

Sin decir mucho más, se disparaba al interior de la habitación de ambos cerrando la puerta con seguro, dejando a Issei confundido y expectante

-hombre, esto tiene una pinta de puta madre…- susurraba el para si mismo haciendo cara de tonto

 _Jajajajajaajajaja no puedo negar que es interesante ver esta clase de interacciones entre los humanos, quiero ver hasta donde llegara este "jueguito de roles"_

-¿juego de roles?...- preguntaba Issei extrañado ante ese término por parte del dragón rojo

 _Olvídalo por ahora, tu chica esta esforzándose por demostrar que te quiere y que le importa pasar tiempo contigo, haz lo tuyo y al menos recoge la mesa para agradecerle ingrato_

-hi hi…- contestaba el castaño a su compañero interior haciendo lo suyo, era cierto, nadie sabría cuánto tiempo le había tomado a ella preparar una cena tan elaborada como esa y dios sabrá cuantas sorpresas mas tenga para la noche, aquello hizo que la tensión que el sentia sobre ambos durante esos días se sintiese simplemente como un mal momento, algo pasajero, al menos así se sentía de momento, no podía estar más feliz

El regresaba a la sala para esperar la otra sorpresa de Sona, esta no demoro en llegar con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-¡!-

Esta vez solo un gemido ahogado escapo de su garganta, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo

-¡oh vaya!...- murmuro el débilmente mientras que su pareja se acercaba a él a paso lento y seductor, dejando ver bastante el encanto de sus largas y torneadas piernas

-Hyodo Issei…- llamaba ella en cierto tono marcial, similar al que usaban cuando estaban en la escuela -…¿puedo preguntar que tanto mira?...-

Issei parpadeaba confundido ante tal forma de hablar de su pareja, sin embargo, tan pronto ordeno las cosas en su cabeza, supo de que iba lo que estaba ocurriendo, un corrientazo de emoción domino todo su ser

-lo siento Kaicho…- se disculpaba el rascándose la cabeza a medias mirando desafiante a la oji violeta -…es solamente que mis notas están algo bajas y estaba pensando si usted me podría ayudar a mejorarlas…-

En efecto frente a él su novia se encontraba mirándolo como cuando recién comenzaron a salir, sus lentes eran los mismos que en la escuela así como sus gestos, cosa que casi paso desapercibida al notar que no eran solo los lentes si no todo su uniforme escolar de la academia Kuoh el que ella llevaba puesto en ese momento, habiendo crecido la falda le quedo en efecto particularmente corta ocultando muy poco debajo de los glúteos , su camisa apenas podía contener el tamaño actual de su busto, si bien no era muy grande actualmente, en comparación a su yo escolar era un gran cambio por lo que los primeros botones de la camisa blanca se encontraban destapados y los que cubrían el pecho luchaban débilmente contra la presión, sus formas definidas por el paso de los años terminaban de ser acentuadas más por lo estrecho de su uniforme y el corbatín atado por debajo de su camisa le daba un carácter más erótico al casi parecer un collar, fue al vestirse así que ella noto cuanto había crecido físicamente hasta ahora, sus piernas ahora más largas y esbeltas eran su mejor arma para esa situación por lo que cruzada de piernas se paraba frente a Issei mirándolo desafiante y seductoramente mientras comenzaba con su papel de su yo de hace varios años

-¿uh?...- gemía prepotente la Sitri ante la pregunta -…¿crees que tengo el tiempo para perder con un estudiante perezoso como tu?...- el tono superior pero seductor de ella iba generando una atmosfera intensa entre ambos, cosa que Issei se levantaba del sofá para mirar a "Kaicho" haciendo uso de su estatura -…¿Qué ganaría yo por ayudarte?...-

-bueno, no sabría decirte Kaicho…- contestaba el castaño caminando hacia la peli negra haciendo que esta se recostase contra la pared mirándolo pícaramente con su cara de costado mientras el posaba su mano contra la pared quedando a corta distancia entre si -…pero hay algo que tengo en mente para agradecerte…-

-¿y eso sería?...-

Como respuesta ella sintió como su intimidad fue invadida por la mano de su pareja arrancándole un gemido inmediato

-¿Qué te parecería que tu y yo pasásemos un buen rato a cambio de tu ayuda?...- preguntaba Issei con una sonrisa divertida en su gesto mientras jugaba con la intimidad de Sona con sus dedos siendo bien recibido por la humedad de esta

En contraste ella lo miraba aun de manera prepotente

-jeh, como si tuvieses lo necesario para gustarme…- gemía ella entrecortadamente sin salir de su papel -…¿Qué tienes tu para complacerme pequeño cabeza hueca?...-

Los dedos del castaño se hundían más profundamente arrancando un sonoro gemido de la Sitri

-no lo sé, podemos ver que tanto tengo para complacerte…- contestaba divertido el castaño sacando sus dedos de la intimidad de Sona acariciando su pierna derecha alzándola haciendo que esta quedase con la rodilla levantada sobre su cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha la rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el dándole acortando sus distancias por completo, momento que aprovechaba el para besarla con toda la pasión que ambos tenían ahí reunida en ese momento, la Sitri no demoro en rodear el cuello del castaño con sus brazos mientras sus labios y sus lenguas bailaban entre si

Tras quedarse sin aire Sona se separaba del castaño mirándolo desafiante

-besas como un niñito virgen Issei…- susurraba está jadeando para recuperar el aire -…siendo así no valdrá la pena ayudarte a estudiar…-

-¿ah sí?...-como respuesta el castaño ahora pasaba a besar el cuello de la peli negra, recorriéndolo desde su mentón hasta la clavícula de esta mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de su novio -…¿y ahora?...-

-vas mejorando pero no te des luces…- gemía Sona a punto de perderse a si misma en ese juego, en respuesta Issei con la mano que rodeaba su cintura pasaba sus dedos por el escote de la camisa escolar de ella haciendo saltar todos los botones revelando que no llevaba sostén comenzando a besar los senos de esta dándole especial atención a sus pezones

-¿y ahora?...-

-no pares…- gemía ella totalmente fuera de si sintiendo una emoción que no la recorría en años

-¿Qué dijiste que no te escuche?...- susurraba el castaño maliciosamente haciendo que ella lo tomase de sus hombros empujándolo hasta el sofá recuperando el mando del juego -uy ¿Qué vas a hacerme Kaicho?...-

-¿no es obvio?...- susurraba esta divertida bajando la bragueta del castaño para sacar su virilidad a juego, Issei atolondrado vio como ella ponía sus rodillas en el sofá mientras alzaba su falda mirando seductoramente al castaño mostrándole que debajo de esta no había nada así como apuntando con esta al pene del castaño -…voy a darte tu primera tutoría pequeño virgen…-

Sin mayor advertencia ella bajaba su cintura introduciendo el mástil del castaño dentro de si, arrancándole un sonoro gemido de placer a ambos así como haciendo que cada uno sintiese un corrientazo de placer por el contacto húmedo y caliente

-entonces Hyodo Kun?¿el interior de senpai se siente bien?...- preguntaba Sona divertida

-se siente bien si…- gemía el débilmente por el impacto que disparo todo su sistema nervioso por las nubes, aun así, antes de sentirse derrotado o cansado, tomo por la cintura a la pelinegra, hirviendo de pasión al verla con su uniforme a medias a estilo de una peli porno comenzando a mover su cintura penetrándola con fuerza propinándole más corrientazos de placer a su novia -… pero se siente mejor así…-

Sin mas ambos se encontraron a si mismo teniendo sexo de una manera que llevaban tiempo sin sentir, la diversión, el encanto y el placer de jugar, de sentir el peligro y la emoción que ser cada uno llevaba cuando recién comenzaron a salir, el aroma a sexo no demoro en impregnar aquella sala cosa que a ninguno de los dos le importaba de momento

Fiel a su costumbre Jiggur Sitri se mostraba a si mismo como un ser frio, neutro y silencioso, si el cómo en ese momento se transportaba a la casa de su hija en un círculo mágico en cualquier otra habitación nadie lo percibiría, tal como acababa de ocurrir ahí

El lobby de aquel pequeño apartamento quedaba anexo a la sala por lo cual tan pronto el llego a ese lugar sintió rápidamente el ambiente acalorado, el aroma inconfundible de la intimidad de una pareja así como los jadeos compartidos de ambos chicos

-esto es…-

El como uno de los seres más antiguos del inframundo y prácticamente uno de los más longevos existentes así mismo en todo el mundo había pasado por muchas cosas, muchas de estas ajenas incluso a las eras actuales, sin embargo, nada lo que había visto hasta ahora se comparaba con ver como su hija estaba sobre su novio mientras este tenía sus pérfidas garras sobre el trasero de ella, tampoco ayudaba verla tan apasionada y tan entregada

Ese fue un de los pocos momentos donde el legendario Wybern de Invierno, sintió que quizás, no había tomado la mejor decisión ni la más brillante al aparecer de sorpresa por la noche en el apartamento actual de su hija

Por su parte Issei continuaba moviéndose con fuerza, tomando autoritariamente el mando de aquel acto de demostración salvaje de amor sin reserva alguna, penetrando a Kaicho estando el debajo de ella y viendo como ella se desvivía de placer por el ben trabajo que estaba haciendo, para Issei, Sona era su mundo entero, por eso mismo quizás difuminadas sus ideas creyó ver en el Lobby a su queridísimo suegro cuyos ojos se encontraban tan abiertos como su rígida expresión lo permitía ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Lord Sitri mientras intimaba con su novia? Aquello era extraño, perturbadoramente extraño

 _Compañero, no quiero ser yo quien te diga esto pero… ese de ahí no es una alucinación_

-¡espera!¡¿Qué?!...-

Issei volteo a mirar de nuevo al Lobby, su suegro estaba haciendo un fuerte contacto visual con el

 _En efecto, Jiggur Sitri está ahí chico… quizás sería buena idea que dejaras de penetrar a su hija como lo estás haciendo actualmente_

Como si le hubiesen quitado las pilas de su cuerpo Issei se detenía, sacando a Sona de su sosiego quien iba a preguntar por qué se había detenido tan abruptamente, hasta que vio el gesto de terror de el en dirección al Lobby, obligándola a girar, si ese era un momento incómodamente turbio para su novio, para ella, el ver como su padre la miraba turbado mientras ella le habia dado ese espectáculo le arranco el alma del cuerpo

-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-otou…¿otou-sama?...-

Si, para completa capitulación del terror más grande de ella, su queridísimo padre estaba ahí, tampoco ayudo que el aun con su gesto neutro tirando a a punto de quebrarse sacase de su abrigo un paquete de cigarrillos, sacando uno de este con manos temblorosas, casi costándole trabajo llevar ese hasta sus labios, así mismo fue con el encendedor, dándole una honda bocanada antes de perder el conocimiento por el shock

 **f** **inal capitulo 2**

 **Notas de autor:**

 **no las hay esta vez, me voy a dormir, se despide bustercall escritor en traje de paño**


	3. Dicotomia

**han pasado 5 años desde la guerra contra Rizevim y los dragones oscuros, la situación tras la guerra ha sido complicada, rebeliones sociales, encrucijadas personales tras todo lo perdido han llevado la situación al borde de una guerra Civil, Hyodo Issei tendrá que lidiar con todo esto y mas mientras lleva acabo su ultima gran lucha personal, como dar el gran paso con su pareja**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, a Día de hoy sigo creyendo que the Binding of Isaac es un juego muchísimo mas enfermo que Mortal Kombat, con esto ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada**

* * *

 **BLUEZANGETSU: Ñooo**

 **UPTHEIRON: pos aca esta, gracias**

 **CLOWNCROWN99: gracias, y si, ya pude continuar, gracias**

 **MORPHOS: JAh gracias hombre, pues si, la idea era esa, variar un poco la interaccion de los villanos, que se mostrase que ellos tambien hacen planes, y con lo de Kiba, pues bueno... me lo guardare, y si, eso es cierto, demonio y todo lo que quiera pero ver tirando a la hija es otro nivel, gracias, muchas gracias por estar aca**

 **TUMAMAENTANGA: jeh, pues ni tanto ntr, al menos si conoce las historias de vampiros como tal y no las modernas... o las japonesas, y bueno, cierto, muy cierto lo de Jiggur, gracias**

 **ERENDIR; probablemente no, no haya nada peor que eso... y pues si, tenias razon, la euro copa ya habria finalizado para cuando subiese este cap :v a tomar por culo :v**

 **COATL9: pues si, gracias, lo de Jiggur parece ser lo mas memorable del fic casi mas que lo de Kiba... me agrada mi gente, y bueno, aca esta el nuevo cap, gracias :v**

 **TSUNA DRAGGNEL: aqui esta el siguiente cap chico, gracias por el apoyo**

 **RAYSWER: ¿por que todos lo asociaran con ntr? hay algo raro en este fandom... mmmmmmmm... y coño, si es cierto que yo siempre publico en horas de la madrugada, proceso creativo de mierda lo llamo yo, pero que me funciona**

 **TENZALUCARD123: en la masa y en otras cosas :v**

* * *

 **Siempre estaré aquí para ti**

 **capitulo 3:** **dicótoma**

* * *

El paso de los años puede ser inclemente en lo que se refiere a dotar a los seres racionales de información proporcional a su esperanza de vida, con cada minuto que se pasa, se aprende algo nuevo mediante la interacción con el mundo y la racionalización del mismo, por eso se podía decir que ya a seres cuyo largo de su vida se contaba en milenios nada los podía impresionar o impactar, puesto que ya conocían todo lo bueno y lo malo que podía ofrecer la vida, muchas veces desde su propia carne

Hasta la fecha, Jiggur Sitri recordaba solo un suceso en el cual se sintió desprevenido y con la guardia baja desde sus primeros años de vida, en aquella ocasión, Serafall recién había adquirido su título de Dai Maou, cosa que él no había celebrado como era debido, no le había dado unas palabras de aliento a su hija ni nada que hiciese que el demostrase su orgullo por el logro de su primogénita

Por lo que, sin más, dejaba la comodidad de su trono, dirigiéndose a visitar el lugar donde su hija residía actualmente, no necesitaba anunciarse ni nada por el estilo, la estela de su poder sería suficiente para que esta supiese que el habría llegado al hogar de ella, dándole suficiente tiempo para que preparase un comité de bienvenida más que adecuado para su reunión

Por eso mismo en esa ocasión cuando llego a la sala central del castillo donde residía Serafall y vio que nadie lo estaba esperando, en efecto, se sintió confundido, su mirada se estrechó levemente ante esa evidente falta de respeto hacia su persona

-donde estará esa mocosa…- susurraba por lo bajo, cierto, ella ya podría tener un poco más de un milenio de vida y todas las vivencias que esto acarreaba, aun así, no dejaba de ser una jovencita irreverente a sus ojos, mas con esa falta de atención para con su querido padre, pensando en achacarle en cara esto más adelante, el centraba su percepción para localizar el poder de su hija en ese lugar, el cual estaba unas cuantas habitaciones más arriba y al parecer no estaba sola, sentía la presencia de Serafall, pero junto a esta habían otras dos, una parcialmente desconocida para él y la otra tristemente si era familiar

-Sirzech…-

La familia Sitri y la familia Gremory de hacía tiempo eran noblezas que habían crecido en un acuerdo de mutua cooperación permanente, una suerte de amistad aristocracia que se veía beneficiando a ambas ramas a día de hoy, era normal que entre sus partes de la misma generación se llevasen como amigos cercanos, sin embargo, para Jiggur, Sirzech era demasiado joven para asumir el cargo de Lucifer, aquel título para alguien como él podría acarrear problemas en el futuro, y por supuesto, el patriarca Sitri pensaba que este era una mala influencia para su querida hija

Al subir hasta la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, el patriarca Sitri estrechaba más su mirada, rompiendo su póker face por completo en una expresión de descontento puro, la habitación parecía ser pequeña y estar aislada del resto del edificio, podía decirse que era un lugar privado ¿Qué hacia su hija junto a Sirzech en un lugar así? El Gremory tenía cierta historia con la hija de una de las castas que se había sublevado a la autoridad del inframundo ¿acaso su hija y este mocoso estaban participando en un acto de vulgaridad carnal tal como una relación sexual ilícita influenciada por ese mal nacido?

Molesto ante tal pensamiento el peli negro empujaba la puerta con su palma en alto

Así como esperaba, estaba ocurriendo lo que temía, pero no era precisamente como creía

-¡Otou san!...-

El grito de terror de Serafall resonó por la habitación la cual estaba a oscura iluminada tenuemente por la luz de las velas a medio consumir, esta se encontraba parcialmente desnuda a excepción de su intimidad cubierta por una tanga de cuero negro, algo que incomodo sobremanera al patriarca Sitri fue ver que no era la única que se encontraba vestida así, ver a Grayfia Lucifuge vestida de la misma manera, pero está teniendo un extraño objeto con forma fálica de color rosa apuntando a la nueva Dai Maou fue una imagen que se gravo al carbón en su memoria

Y al otro extremo de la habitación

-mmmmmm…-

Atado en una silla totalmente desnudo con una erección a medio morir se encontraba "la mala influencia" con sus ojos vendados y una especie de mordaza en su boca, este estaba sudando al parecer por el calor del lugar, pero sus gestos mostraban que estaba nervioso y aterrado, al parecer de antes de la intromisión del ya retirado Dai Maou, por lo que el escuchar a su querida amiga decir que él acababa de entrar a la habitación comenzó a convulsionar a tal punto de echar espuma por la boca, un logro teniendo en cuenta el pedazo de plástico que ocupaba todo el espacio en sus labios

La reacción de las dos mujeres no era tan extrema, pero el blanco de Grayfia era igual al de su cabello, mientras que Serafall temblaba irremediablemente dejando ver un colmillo salir por sus labios como toda una Tsundere del anime en el futuro

Jiggur no era ningún santo, de hecho, era un puto demonio, era obvio que el con el paso de los siglos también había desarrollado sus parafilias, sus fetiches, y su esposa era muy complaciente con ellos, así como el con los de ella, pero una cosa era eso puertas adentro, y otra muy distinta era conocer esa clase de jueguitos por parte de su hija

Hasta ese momento, esa era la escena más incómoda por la cual el Wybern de invierno había pasado…

Hasta ese momento…

* * *

Como en esa ocasión, el ambiente era tenso, habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que Jiggur había recuperado la conciencia tras ese… incomodo, pero vivaz momento de intimidad entre su hija menor y su pareja actual y los tres ya se encontraban sentados en el comedor del modesto apartamento, cada uno con una taza de té preparado por la anfitriona femenina del hogar

-bueno…- tocia Jiggur en su puño buscando recuperar su típico temple -…antes de decirles porque he venido a su hogar, quiero que sepan que esto fue una equivocación mía, debí suponer que ustedes son una pareja joven y como tal, tienen sus necesidades…-

Los lentes de Sona se encontraban empañados por el vapor que corría por su ser por la evidente vergüenza, mientras que Issei desviaba su mirada al costado, sintiendo la punzante mirada de odio de su suegro

-Jiggur sama, nosotros…- comenzaba Issei antes de que fuese interrumpido

-para ti es Lord Sitri mocoso…- respondía mordazmente el pelinegro, el entendía las dinámicas de los jóvenes, pero no podía evitar mirar con repudio al castaño, no al ver como este le metía mano en todo el sentido de la palabra al trasero de su hija

-Lord Sitri…- reponía el castaño con un tic nervioso en su parpado ante la irrespetuosa actitud de su queridísimo suegro -… agradecería que la próxima vez nos avisara cuando piense venir a visitarnos, digo, solamente para evitar encontrarnos en otra situación como esta…-

-así será…- contestaba el peli negro subiendo un poco su hostilidad sobre el yerno-…creo que lo ocurrido recién será una lección más que adecuada sobre eso…-

Sona Sitri no encontraba un lugar donde esconderse, tampoco podía palabra alguna ¿y es que como podía hacerlo? Su padre acababa de ver todo, absolutamente TODO lo que ella le mostraba únicamente a Issei, una cosa seria con un extraño, habría tensión, conflicto y otras tonterías antes de borrar eso y dejarlo como una experiencia más, pero otra cosa era que su padre la hubiese visto en tan íntima entrega

-Tierra trágame…- susurraba por lo bajo, posando su mano en su frente

-en fin…- contestaba el castaño también molesto, el sujeto podía ser un Dai Maou y el padre de su novia y todo lo que quisiese, pero uno, ese era su hogar, no había ninguna razón para que el entrase a este sin permiso alguno, dos, había violado la intimidad de ambos adrede, ¿y él era el que se sentía ofendido? -…a que debemos el honor de su visita en nuestro humilde hogar? -

El marcado tono sarcástico de este no fue ajeno para el peli negro

-estoy aquí por los hechos ocurridos recientemente con The Weapons…- ante la mención de estos, el ambiente de la sala cambiaba, ya no era tan de vergüenza, sino de un matiz más serio, tanto Sona como Issei miraban al peli negro con atención, puesto que si bien su gesto siempre era serio, eran pocas las veces que este se había mostrado tan directo con ellos en el pasado, al menos en lo que se refería a razones -…hay ciertos rasgos y características en ellos que son familiares para mí, y siendo esta una crisis prioritaria en el inframundo, investigare en el mundo humano por mi propia cuenta, vine para avisarles que estaré en esto hasta que detenga a esos sujetos…-

Sona parpadeaba varias veces en respuesta, no era solo que su padre estuviese diciendo que ahora iba a estar por su propia cuenta investigando en el mundo terrenal a esos sujetos al parecer con información que solo él tenía, si no lo que eso representaba a nivel del inframundo

-pero Otou-san…¿Qué pasara con tus obligaciones como Leviathan?...-

-de eso te encargaras tu…- Los ojos de Sona y de Issei se abrieron tanto como podían sus cuencas ante tal declaración -… como dije, esto es prioritario tanto para el inframundo como para mí, hasta ahora has estado haciendo un buen papel cubriendo las obligaciones que eran de tu hermana, por lo que puedo encomendarte tranquilamente esta tarea…-

-pe...pero…-

-sin peros, como líder de la Casa Sitri asi como tu padre te ordeno hacer esto, no aceptare ninguna objeción…-

Obviamente a cierta persona el tema no les estaba gustando absolutamente nada

-con todo respeto Lord Sitri…- comenzaba Issei esbozando su gesto más serio al ver que Sona estaba paralizada ante las palabras de su padre -…me tendrá que explicar porque en serio, no lo acabo de entender ¿nos está diciendo que usted se ira de pinta a hacer lo que le venga en gana y Sona tendrá que cubrir sus responsabilidades? -

El gesto del peli negro no cambiaba

-si quieres puedes verlo así, no me importa realmente…-

Un golpe se escuchaba en la mesa, el de las palmas de las manos del castaño sonando fuertemente contra esta, Jiggur observaba el gesto molesto, no, furico de Issei sobre el

-que divertido…- comenzaba este despotricando con un tono bajo -…lamento decepcionarlo, pero tendrá que buscar otro reemplazo si quiere irse de pinta y dejar su cargo tirado; durante estos últimos meses Sona ha estado trabajando duro y se merece un descanso, no dejare que ella se sobre esfuerce más de lo que lo está haciendo solamente por satisfacer sus caprichos…-

El peli negro no cambiaba su gesto, simplemente se limitaba a tomar otra taza de té

-hablas como si tu opinión tuviese cabida aquí, le estaba hablando a mi hija, no a ti…-

-curioso…- Bufaba Issei cruzándose de brazos -… cuando lo conocí usted trataba a Sona de cualquier manera excepto como una hija…lamento decepcionarlo, pero no dejare que eso pase, busque otro reemplazo, ella ya hizo demasiado por usted-

-estoy dando una orden Hyodo Issei…- el aire comenzaba a enfriarse en la habitación señal del poder del peli negro que escapaba en pos de su molestia -…no una sugerencia ni una petición, espero no pretendas que dejare que me desobedezca así como así…-

-¿si no que?¿la secuestrara?...- preguntaba desafiante el castaño, levantándose de su asiento apretando sus puños -… puede intentarlo, pero no será como hace cinco años, y de ser así, recuerde que yo hace tiempo le gane… en su cancha…- bufaba este con una sonrisa de suficiencia -…¡puedo volver a hacerlo cuantas veces me venga en gana!…-

-niño insolente…- respondía Jiggur también levantándose, acomodando el guante que guardaba su muñón de hielo -… a día de hoy sigo creyendo que fui muy benévolo contigo, además, de no ser porque el dragón dentro de ti gano el control sobre ti, no hubieses podido sobrevivir, no seas arrogante…-

 _BOOST_

La Boosted Gear aparecía en el brazo izquierdo del castaño

-viejo estúpido, lárguese de mi casa…-

Así mismo el cristal del núcleo mágico de Jiggur aparecía en la mano derecha de este

-parece que hace falta enseñarte buenos modales mocoso…-

-¡ALTO USTEDES DOS!...-

El grito de Sona llamaba la atención de ambos, volteándola a mirar observaban que ella estaba molesta también, sin embargo, su gesto no solo mostraba enojo, si no también cierto deje meditabundo, casi ajeno, Issei reconocía aquel gesto, era uno de los que más detestaba

-Sona…-

El gesto de cuando ella iba a hacer algo que sentía que detestaba

-padre…- comenzaba está en un tono apagado mirando al suelo -…. ¿es realmente necesario que sea yo quien te reemplace? -

-lo es…- respondía Lord Sitri mirando con prepotencia a su hija sin disminuir su intensión de batalla -… desde que Serafall murió no ha habido nadie apto para esta responsabilidad, tú en parte aun no lo eres, pero tienes dedicación, haz cumplido con muchas de las tareas de tu hermana a cabalidad, solamente te puedo encomendar esto a ti…-

El silencio se apodero del lugar durante unos segundos, Issei miraba a su pareja sin poder creerlo ¿ella realmente estaba pensando en aceptar una orden tan ridícula? Cuando finalmente se había decidido a darse más tiempo a sí misma para poder descansar, para cuidar de ella misma, así como de la relación entre ambos ¿iba a abandonar esa intención simplemente por hacerle caso a su padre quien la trataba como a basura? ¿Nada más porque estaba usando la memoria de Serafall para hacerla aceptar?

-entiendo…- contestaba está arrancando una expresión de sorpresa y de enojo de Issei -… hare lo que me pides… padre-

-me alegra escuchar eso…-

Sona se encontraba un poco deprimida por lo mismo, era obvio que estaba fallándole a Issei al aceptar tan ridícula orden, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, era una orden que le estaba encomendando su padre, pero no era una orden cualquiera

 _Solamente te puedo encomendar esto a ti_

Era una orden que se basaba en que él confiaba plenamente en ella para eso y en nadie más, ¿Cómo podría rechazar algo así mas viniendo de su propia familia? Quizás fue la muerte de su hermana y darse cuenta que no había muchos familiares más, pero de alguna manera quería mantener un lazo con su padre, era triste, pero esa era la realidad

Aun así

El ver la mirada incrédula de Issei hacia ella hizo que su mirada se desviase avergonzada al suelo, no necesitaba explicaciones sobre el por qué

-¿es en serio?...-preguntaba Issei incrédulo mirando con molestia a su pareja, ella esperaba que él se sintiese triste y molesto, pero de alguna manera su mirada cargaba mucha mayor inconformidad y descontento de lo que había pensado -…¿realmente piensas aceptar eso así como así?...-

-si…- contestaba esta con un arrobo de vergüenza pero sin dejar de sostener tanto su decisión como su mirada a su pareja -… supongo que mi padre tiene pistas para investigar por su cuenta, si lo que requiere para hacerlo es que tome su lugar mientras lo hace, lo hare gustosa Issei…-

El por su parte no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, ella, aquella chica fría con la que él estaba compartiendo su vida, con la que vivió tantas cosas de chico hasta la fecha, a la que conocía mejor que nadie y viceversa, la persona que más lo entendía y quien era su complemento, ¿estaba prefiriendo hacerle caso al hijo de puta que la había cosificado en su niñez simplemente porque se lo pedía?

… _tu…_

-¿esto es porque menciono a Serafall sama?...- preguntaba este peligrosamente bajo

-en parte…- contestaba triste -… es algo que yo tengo que hacer Issei…-

… _la odias…_

El negaba con su cabeza en silencio, con una genuina decepción que apesumbraba su ser hasta lo más profundo, aquella mirada hizo que ella tragase saliva, llevando su mano a su codo

-esto es ridículo…- susurraba el de manera despectiva, sin ser consiente plenamente de que el sentimiento de decepción hacia su pareja era bastante fuerte, casi siendo enojo, mostrando reproche absoluto hacia Sona

-…al final para ti, solamente te ha importado el trabajo y no las personas que te quieren…-

Los ojos de Sona se habían abierto de par en par ante tan cruel afirmación, mirando a Issei sin poder creer lo que él había dicho, Jiggur observaba todo en silencio, de alguna manera pese a todos los sentimientos negativos que pudiese tener hacia el castaño, en parte le entendía el porqué de su sentir asi, sin embargo, la situación actual no permitía que el sintiese empatía, había cosas más importantes allá afuera

… _odias a Sona Sitri…_

-haz lo que quieras…- bufo Issei dándole la espalda a ambos Sitri, tomando su chaqueta de su perchero dirigiéndose en dirección a la salida

-¿Issei?...- esto fue extraño para la Sitri quien rápidamente corrió en dirección hacia el castaño -…que es lo que…-

-¡no es asunto tuyo!...- exclamo este molesto abriendo la puerta de la casa sin voltear a mirar mientras salía -…¡no me esperes esta noche!-

-Pero…-

PAFFFFF

El portonazo corto cualquier rastro de la conversación que había habido, dejando a Sona con la palabra en la boca y con un enorme vacío en el estómago, era obvio que Issei no iba a estar contento ante la decisión de ella, sin embargo, esa mirada de dolor y de decepción, le habían aplastado el corazón horriblemente, era la primera vez que él se iba a mitad de la noche tras una discusión, aquella definitivamente era la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar tan mal por culpa de ella

-Issei…- susurro por lo bajo, sin dejar de mirar la entrada de su casa, nada más con el puño en su pecho, los pasos de su padre acercándose a ella rompieron el silencio del lugar

-lo lamento…- decía Jiggur posando su mano en el hombro de su hija -… no espere que se tomase esto tan mal, fue mi culpa, pero tiene que entender que este asunto es prioritario, me encargare de compensarlos a ambos cuando todo esto termine…-

En ese momento, ese intento de retribución y de comprensión por parte de su padre se sintió como arena en la boca para ella ¿realmente valia la pena haber tomado esa decisión por el aprecio de este?

-hi… Otou san…-

* * *

Tras tan explosiva salida de su hogar, Hyodo Issei se encontró a si mismo caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de su vecindario ya carente de cualquier señal de vida debido a las altas horas de la noche a la que había empezado su recorrido, no había tenido cabeza para nada que no fuese tomar su chaqueta y largarse, aun tras cerca de treinta minutos poniendo un pie delante del otro nada mas con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y siendo acompañado únicamente por el vaho de vapor de su propio aliento no parecía tener un claro plan de que hacer o que sentir más allá del enojo y el arrobo de furia que tenía tras lo ocurrido en su hogar

" _lo siento"_

Su ceño fruncido era iluminado tenuemente por las luces de las farolas en las calles y una débil iluminación que era provista por la luna que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, cobijada débilmente por unas cuantas nubes lo suficientemente dispersas entre si para permitir el brillo blanco sobre la ciudad oscureciéndola apenas un poco, haciendo un acertado compas con el frio perforante que hacía en esos momentos, curioso descenso de la temperatura tratándose de una noche de primavera

Quizás eso sería lo que Issei necesitaba para poder pensar con cabeza fría, al comenzar a sentir la tensión en sus piernas por el ejercicio que estaba haciendo finalmente artículo que tenía que hacer algo o ir a alguna parte, si quiera organizar sus ideas para decidir qué haría en ese momento, por lo que no demoro en detenerse en seco, alzando su mirada al cielo pensativo

-no puedo creerlo… simplemente no puedo creerlo…-

Eso sería lo más natural, actuar en pos de lo que era obvio, pero su mente no estaba para procesar nada en esos instantes, durante todo su recorrido su pensar se vio aplastado por el popurrí de sentimientos que le había generado la decisión de Sona, de optar por sepultarse a si misma en un mar de obligaciones que la aplastaría asi como a la relación de ambos. Ya estaban distanciándose bastante por culpa de sus respectivas obligaciones ¿realmente quería terminar de acabar con el poco tiempo que tenían para ambos por ayudar al miserable de su padre?. Pensando así justificaba su estado de ánimo, ¡él tenía razón!¡¿Por qué ella había escogido algo así?!¡¿Acaso no le importaba lo que le pudiese pasar a ambos como pareja?!

El torbellino de resentimientos tuvo que mermar levemente tan pronto lo que en un principio era incomodidad ahora era una verdadera molestia, el frio ya era bastante fuerte como para penetrar con fuerza a través de su abrigo y realmente estaba cansado de caminar, antes de darse cuenta había recorrido una buena parte de la ciudad en medio de su introspección

-¿A dónde debería ir?...- se preguntó tan poco sus pensamientos se calmaron un poco, era obvio que no quería estar en su casa, al menos no por esa noche, podía estar enojado y todo lo que quisiese, pero tenía que aceptar que tras enfriarse un poco, había reaccionado de muy mala manera… al darse cuenta de eso, su marcha se detenía en seco, pensando más a fondo, había sido bastante grosero y eso no pasó desapercibido para él

-…esperen…¡¿Qué fue lo que me paso allá atrás?!...-

Recapitulando los hechos de esa noche, se dio cuenta de que era cierto, Sona sin duda había tomado una decisión que prácticamente era una bofetada para él, pero pensándolo con cuidado, entendía las razones por las que lo hizo, lo que no entendía, era porque él había reaccionado de una manera tan negativa, no pasando desapercibidas las palabras tan hirientes que él le había soltado antes de salir de su hogar cual cobarde…

 _-…al final para ti, siempre fue más importante el trabajo que las personas que te quieren…-_

Él recordaba como cuando comenzó su año escolar en la Academia Kuoh, en los primeros roces que tuvo con su actual pareja había caído en el mismo error, de ser cruelmente ofensivo con ella, sin embargo, en esa ocasión estaba justificado, ambos de cierta manera se detestaban y las pocas conversaciones que tenían desembocaron en peleas verbales en algunas ocasiones, ahora era distinto, ella estaba en una situación difícil donde ella requería su apoyo… en cambio le dio su espalda

En ese momento Hyodo Issei se sintió del asco consigo mismo, miserable por su altanera reacción

Sin embargo, todo estaba dicho y hecho, al menos por esa noche, no podía hacer nada más que resguardarse sobre su chaqueta al sentir una brisa especialmente fría soplando a su espalda, recordándole que estar en la calle, cosa que no era precisamente un buen plan con el clima actual, más cuando el cielo comenzaba a ser cubierto por unas nubes pesadas con un plomizo color gris, señal de que probablemente no demoraría en llover.

-mañana me disculpare con ella…-

Examinando el lugar con un rápido vistazo, noto que estaba a aproximadamente diez minutos a pie de un lugar conocido donde podía pasar la noche, sin embargo, esperaba que las personas que lo atenderían en este, no fuesen las que él esperaba que fueran…

* * *

Tras un rato más caminando, se vio a si mismo frente a ese enorme edificio con su poco modesto antejardín florado y pulcramente adornado al cual alguna vez llamo casa, habían algunas cosas que habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, de momento la más evidente, como sobre la puerta principal había un anuncio bastante ostentoso que decía "Posada Hyodo" como era de esperarse, pese a estar recién entrada la madrugada, las luces prendidas en el primer piso y en algunas de las plantas superiores indicaban que el lugar se encontraba al menos mínimamente activo

Al entrar siendo anunciado por el ruido de la campanilla sobre la puerta de entrada no pudo evitar pensar en su soledad como la sala de entrada había sido reconstruida para convertirla en el Lobby del negocio de sus padres, aquellos días donde todo el Clan Gremory se reunía ahí parecían lejanos para ese momento, hasta que unos pasos que sonaban acelerados desde la escalera le hicieron notar que durante un rato, estuvo solo de pie en la entrada

-lo lamento…- se disculpaba una mujer con una voz que el claramente reconocía y que no podía evitar arrancarle una sonrisa antes de terminar de aparecer por la escalera que daba el acceso a las plantas superiores -…espero no haya tenido que esperar mucho ti… ¿Issei?...-

-hola…- saludaba el castaño alzando su mano para luego avanzar al recibidor donde su anfitriona se acercaba casi sin creer que él estuviese ahí -…espero no molestar viniendo por aquí a estas horas…-

-para nada…- contestaba la mujer casi incrédula pasando de la sorpresa a una modesta alegría, saliendo del punto de atención para acercarse al castaño y abrazarlo -…¿pero que se supone que haces aquí a esta hora?...- preguntaba divertida Rias Gremory mientras se separaba de su peón, él en pos del espíritu hospitalario de su ama se forzó a sí mismo a no mencionar los problemas que lo aquejaban en ese momento

-nada en especial, te cuento en un rato…- contestaba el castaño pasando a la sala de estar del lugar tomando asiento-…¿hay habitaciones disponibles?...-

-si claro…- contestaba Rias acercándose a la nevera en la recepción, tomando dos bebidas de está acercándose a donde estaba el castaño -…ya te paso las llaves, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por acá a esta hora?...claro, si no te molesta contarle a tu queridísima ama…¿o es que tienes que levantarte temprano?...-

Issei examinaba con la mirada a Rias Gremory, conocida popularmente en el inframundo como la princesa de la ruina carmesí, ahora también de manera menos celebre la prospecta a heredar a la fuerza el título de Lucifer con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cabello con ese tono rojo perfecto como la sangre no había cambiado absolutamente nada, lo único que diferiría quizás un poco, era que ella en pos de su actual labor lo llevaba atado de manera que se le antojaba similar a cuando asistieron a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios hacía ya tanto tiempo tras ese incidente de la reunión de las tres facciones, actualmente al igual que Asia en su visita pasada, llevaba una modesta camisa de botones blanca ceñida a si figura con las mangas dobladas, obviamente por el poco modesto tamaño del busto de ella los tres primeros botones se encontraban abiertos cubriendo el indiscriminado escote con un top blanco, lo mismo para la falda, al parecer, esa indumentaria era la que usaban los Hyodo para el trio de chicas que trabajaban en ese lugar atendiendo la posada, para él, aquello era hasta cierto punto hilarante, pero por sobre todo algo loable y digno de admiración, no solo el que una mujer como Rias, que lo tenía todo en lo que se podía referir a dinero y poder se molestase en colaborarle a los Hyodo con tan laboriosa tarea como era encargarse de un hotel que funcionaba las veinticuatro horas mientras estaba trabajando también con todo lo que acontecía a su posible título de Lucifer, sino que también de todos los miembros del grupo Gremory, e incluso del grupo Sitri, ella era la que menos había cambiado su apariencia

-¿puedo preguntar que tanto miras?...- preguntaba la peli roja jocosa al notar al castaño perdido en sus pensamientos de tal manera que no noto que se había quedado en trance con la mirada hacia su ama, haciendo que se diese palmadas mentales

-lo siento, solo pensaba en algunas cosas…-contesto el castaño de buena manera, esbozando un gesto confiado -… y si, tendría que madrugar, pero ahora que lo pienso, no me hará daño faltar un día…-

Si, al final, siempre era un placer poder departir un poco con su ama sin ninguna clase de obligación de por medio

-jah…creo que estás dándote demasiadas libertades diciéndome, así como así que vas a faltar a clases mañana Issei…- regañaba de manera jocosa la peli roja, sentándose al lado de su sirviente -…ya que andas de irresponsable, te ordeno que, si no vas a estudiar, al menos me hagas compañía esta noche que tengo turno…-

Unas cuantas risas escapaban de ambos

-¿mañana vas a descansar?...- preguntaba Issei alzando su botella acercándosela a su ama

-si, por ahora puede que las cosas estén bastante mal, pero también creo que me he ganado un descanso…- contestaba ella chocando su botella con la del castaño, comenzando ambos a beber

Para Issei ese parecía ser un buen momento para relajarse de todo, la orden de su ama se le antojaba particularmente divertida y es que al recordar que era una "orden" no pudo evitar sumirse un tanto en sus recuerdos, notando que la decisión que tomo ese día hacía ya poco más, poco menos de cuatro años, había sido la mejor que pudo tomar en toda su vida

 _Ya habían pasado dos días desde la ceremonia de promoción a demonio de clase alta tras la derrota de Rizevim y el sellado de Trihexa a costo de los líderes de las tres facciones principales, por lo mismo ahora se le había delegado el poder del inframundo a los siguientes en el rango de jerarquías, a las Reinas en el caso de los demonios, aquello había sido una fuerte pérdida de poder absoluto tanto en el ámbito político así como el moral y el social, se comenzaba a requerir que nuevos héroes se alzasen para tomar el lugar de quienes abrieron el camino hacia el futuro_

 _Por eso mismo, Hyodo Issei tras su desempeño en combate, fue promovido a demonio de clase Alta sin mayores obstáculos de protocolo o similares, su popularidad y carisma eran necesarios para darle estabilidad a la crisis social por la que comenzaría a atravesar el infierno tras la ardua batalla_

 _Como tal, se esperaba que como resultado de esto, el Dragon rojo se alzase lo más pronto posible con su propio sequito, ese era el objetivo final de su acelerada promoción, que abandonase el grupo de Rias Gremory y se alzase como un nuevo faro de esperanza que dirigiese a los demás grupos_

 _Por eso mismo la convicción y seguridad con la que había dicho tales palabras, dejaron atónitos a todos los presentes_

 _-lo siento, no me interesa renunciar a mi papel como peón de Rias Gremory…-_

 _Tanto Rias como Sona debían agradecer que aquella discusión se estuviese llevando en el sótano de la casa Gremory, con Grayfia como únicas testigos de alto rango de lo que se estaba hablando, por supuesto los súbditos de las herederas así como los demás miembros de DxD también no terminaban de creer lo que estaba diciendo el más carismático de sus integrantes, el mismísimo Vali también había sido tomado por sorpresa_

 _-Issei ¿estás seguro?...- pregunto Rias preocupada, pero de trasfondo con un hilo de alegría por lo que estaba escuchando -…desde el principio siempre quisiste llegar a la posición de demonio de clase alta para poder tener tu propio sequito ¿Por qué lo estas rechazando ahora?-_

 _Sona miraba en silencio a su pareja, ambos iban vestidos con los uniformes de la Academia Shinzo distinguiéndolos de cierta manera de sus demás compañeros_

 _-si, lo estoy…- contestaba el castaño con seguridad, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo por las miradas punzantes de sus compañeros_

 _-Hyodo Issei…- quien llamaba era Vali dando un paso al frente para enfrentar a su rival -…espero tengas una buena razón para esto, según recuerdo habíamos acordado solucionar nuestro enfrentamiento pendiente compitiendo con nuestros respectivos grupos…-_

 _Ante esa declaración el dragón rojo no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por lo bajo, sin embargo, pese a lo jocoso de la declaración del Dragon plateado, esta era perfecta para Grayfia quien tosiendo en su puño llamaba la atención de todos_

 _-Issei, debo decir que esto es inesperado…- comenzaba ella con cierto matiz de indiferencia, producto del hecho de ser la única del sequito de Sirzech que quedo con vida por decisión de su propio esposo -… creo que todos aquí queremos escuchar tu razón para rechazar formar tu propio grupo-_

 _Estando todos de acuerdo, volteaban a ver nuevamente a Issei quien sentado en el sofá con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas bajaba su cabeza sonriendo lánguidamente_

 _-bueno, al principio es tal como decían Buchou y Vali…- comenzó el con un tono meditabundo -…yo quería ascender lo más pronto posible para poder tener mi propio grupo y… ser el rey del harem…- finiquito este riendo tontamente haciendo que sus compañeros también liberasen parte de la tensión riendo por ese comentario, había pasado buen tiempo desde la ultimas vez que habían escuchado eso -..pero algunas cosas cambiaron en el camino…-_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, el volteaba a mirar primero a su pareja, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa asintiendo, ella sabía cuál era el sentir de él y se lo respetaba por lo que ahora el castaño se levantaba de su asiento, caminando a donde se encontraba su actual ama, quien al verlo acercarse no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa_

 _-¿Issei?...-_

 _-tiempo atrás actué por cuenta propia sin confiar en nadie y termine lastimando a las personas más cercanas a mí, traicione su confianza e incluso llegue a hacer peligrar sus vidas por mi estupidez…- Todos sabían de lo que él estaba hablando, de todo lo ocurrido cuando tenía su relación con Sona en secreto engañando a todos a su alrededor -…por lo que cuando finalmente pude hablar de corazón con Buchou.. no, con Rias, hubo algo que yo dije y no me retractare el día de hoy…-_

" _yo..¡yo en este momento renuevo mi promesa!¡yo me convertiré en el peón más fuerte por el bienestar y la grandeza de Rias Gremory!¡y jamás, jamás le daré la espalda de nuevo!¡y daré mi vida por usted si es necesario para que logre todos sus objetivos y brille como la gran persona que es!"_

 _Ambos recordaron con suma claridad aquella promesa hecha en la terraza de su casa el día anterior al enfrentamiento de Issei contra Jiggur Sitri_

 _Rias abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al ver como Issei se arrodillaba ante ella, poniendo su puño derecho en su pecho donde quedaba el corazón, así como reclinando su cabeza_

 _-mi sentir no ha cambiado desde ese momento, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda ser así, pero durante el mayor tiempo que pueda serlo, seguiré siendo el peón de Rias Gremory no importa cuánto ascienda, porque lo dije esa noche… yo luchare por su grandeza…-_

 _Rias por supuesto no sabía cómo reaccionar o como sentir, solo podía sentir el rubor de su rostro subir así como la invadía un cálido sentimiento de confort y de alegría, rápidamente desvió su mirada avergonzada al costado, sin embargo, esta no perdía su sonrisa_

 _-Issei, hace tiempo cumpliste tu promesa, ahora eres el peón más fuerte de la historia del inframundo, si quieres eres libre de…-_

 _-puede que sea así…- interrumpió el castaño sin levantarse de su posición -…sin embargo, yo quiero servirle todo el tiempo que pueda, ese es mi verdadero sentir…¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?-_

 _Si bien no era lo que todos esperaban, la gran mayoría entendía la posición de Issei, y de hecho algunas sonrisas aparecían sutilmente, de alguna manera el sentimiento de lealtad de este levantaba levemente el ánimo y el entusiasmo de todos aun en la difícil posición en la que se encontraban_

 _-Sona ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?...- pregunto Rias volteando a ver a su amiga quien cerrando sus ojos asentía con una sonrisa_

 _-por supuesto que si…- contesto la peli negra con total seguridad -… Issei y yo somos pareja y lo amo con todo mi ser, por eso entiendo cómo se siente y para ser honesta, si habría alguien a quien le confiaría la persona más importante en mi vida, seria a ti Rias…- Agregaba Sona guiñándole el ojo a su mejor amiga -…no desearía que fuera de otra manera…-_

 _Todos asintieron, al parecer, la idea de desarmar el Clan Gremory no era una que se contemplaría por lo pronto, sin importar el tiempo que pasase_

 _-por lo que Buchou…- retomo Issei llamando la atención de todos -…tendré que pedirle como su súbdito que lidere la batalla que tendremos en su momento contra el grupo de Vali…-_

 _El peli platino simplemente estrecho sus ojos_

 _-¿enfrentarnos yo como rey y tu como peón?...-_

 _-vamos…si algo aprendí de Sona es que ocho peones pueden ser igual de importantes que una Reina en cuanto a calidad técnica a la hora de jugar ajedrez…-_

 _Por un momento hubo una tensión palpable en el salón por el aparente descontento de Vali por la decisión de Issei, sin embargo, esto cambio cuando se posó sobre el peli platino una sonrisa sutil_

 _-normalmente consideraría esto una ridiculez… pero ya que no me enfrentare a un peón ordinario sino al peón más fuerte de la historia, lo considerare un reto a la medida…-_

-hola… tierra llamando a Issei…-

Entre chasquidos y la constante de la peli roja traían nuevamente al castaño a la realidad, recordando que estaba en esos momentos en el lobby de la posada Hyodo compartiendo una bebida con su actual ama

-lo siento, estaba un poco perdido en el baúl de los recuerdos…-

-no hables como si ya fueses un anciano…-

Ambos continuaban departiendo alegremente en el sillón de la recepción, al parecer durante el resto de la madrugada no aparecería ningún otro cliente por lo que el tiempo transcurría sin que nadie los interrumpiese, departiendo entre momentos donde algunos de los dos se ponían nervioso u otros donde inclusive la misma Rias estallaba a carcajadas rompiendo toda la sutileza y porte con el que tenía que mantener su típico perfil

No fue de extrañar que el firmamento comenzase a pintarse de azul oscuro revelando que ya era pasada la madrugada

-vaya, se nos fue la mano…- bufo Rias suspirando al notar aquello por la ventana, Issei simplemente se limitaba a imitar a su ama, suspirando con una sonrisa cansada, mirando divertido las ojeras de su ama, probablemente él también tendría unas iguales

-es cierto, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no charlábamos así Rias...-

La líder Gremory asentía sin perder su sonrisa, sin embargo, el aire alrededor de ella tras esa frase desprendió cierta nostalgia, casi tristeza

-Issei ¿Por qué viniste aquí?...- pregunto ella sin desviar su mirada de la ventana, sin dejar de sostener la bebida en su mano; evidentemente la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al Dragon rojo quien relajando su ser de nuevo también miro a la ventana, aun así, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento no demoraron en aparecer

-tuve una discusión con Sona…- sincero sin pensarlo dos veces, quizás porque necesitaba contárselo a alguien -…no quiero entrar en detalles para molestarte, pero la cosa se acaloro más rápido de lo que me di cuenta y termine tratándola mal y huyendo como un cobarde de la casa, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba acá…- habiendo dicho eso, un atisbo de cansancio se apodero de su ser, genuina nostalgia lo invadía -… supongo que necesitaba respirar aire fresco, pero no dejo de ser un completo imbécil…-

Rias escuchaba en silencio, ella conocía el carácter de su peón mejor que nadie, él no era de perder los estribos fácil, por lo que para que estuviese tan afectado como lo estaba en ese momento era porque la discusión que debió tener con Sona fue una donde ambos estallaron

Por lo tanto, no quería decir nada más al respecto, esa noche charlando tan amenamente parecía un sueño cumplido, un momento para que ambos se desprendiesen de todo y de todos para compartir juntos asi fuese como amigos

-ya me contaras más cuando te levantes…- bufo esta con cierto tono autoritario levantándose del sofá, dirigiéndose a la estantería atrás de la recepción para tomar una de las llaves -…por ahora ambos estamos cansados y Xenovia no demorara en tomar su turno por lo que yo también me iré a dormir…-

Si bien Issei se extrañó por el repentino cambio de tono de su ama, asintió en silencio, estaba cansado por la pelea y por la falta de sueño, quizás, solo quizás, lo mejor era hacer como estaba diciendo Rias y acostarse a dormir, ya que había decidido faltar a la clase de ese día, podría quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, tiempo que le ayudaría a pensar en una disculpa

-es lo mejor…- contesto Issei sonriendo cansado, sentía sus hombros pesados por lo que tan pronto Rias le paso sus llaves, se dirigió a la habitación indicada

-vaya…-

Como era de suponerse, ella le había pasado la que antaño fue la habitación suya con la que compartió con sus compañeras en los días de escuela, aquello hizo que cerrase los ojos divertido antes de caer de golpe en la cama, respirando contra las cobijas como si buscase arrancar el olor de la suya de los viejos días, lástima que todo en la habitación había sido remodelado

Los viejos días

-¿Antes las cosas eran más fáciles?-

Por alguna razón al pensar en su pareja no pudo evitar pensar en aquella pregunta, una suficiente para que su cansadamente la procesase ayudándole a pasar al mundo de los sueños rápidamente, por lo que, tras pocos minutos, la habitación fue dominada por el ruido del acompasado respirar del castaño quien había caído bocabajo sin siquiera arroparse, sin quitarse ninguna prenda de ropa

Eso hasta que otro ruido interrumpía la aparente paz, la de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, así como los débiles pasos de alguien que ingresaba en esta lentamente hasta quedar de pie al costado de la cama, mirando al que la ocupaba con cierta melancolía

-soy una mujer estúpida…- bufo la intrusa sentándose con cuidado de no mover o despertar al dormido sujeto quien no pudo sentir las débiles caricias que esta le propiciaba en su mejilla descubierta

Rias Gremory se sentía miserable consigo en ese momento, una mujer que lo tenía todo cuanto podía ofrecer la vida y, sin embargo, solo hubo una cosa que no pudo obtener y que de manera vergonzosa a su día presente la tenía aun obsesionada, el corazón de su peón, no podía creer que tuviese que llegar al punto de poder tocarlo únicamente cuando estaba peleado con su pareja, así como totalmente agotado del cansancio

-como quisiera… que solo me miraras a mi…-

Susurro ella con tristeza, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Issei como si se tratase del único objeto de valor que ella pudiese tener en su vida

* * *

-no entiendo que hago en este lugar a esta hora…- bufo Issei con cierta extrañeza al estar parado frente a la entrada del café de Zinnia

Era extraño, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el mediodía e ignorando cualquier otro deseo o cosa que tuviese en mente, lo primero que había hecho tras haberse levantado de su cama en la posada de sus padres, fue caminar directamente hasta allá, sin ninguna clase de pausa

-bueno… debí haber invitado a Rias al menos…-

Siendo así, tenia deseos de entrar tras llegado hasta ese lugar, pero el letrero de "cerrado" que estaba en la entrada truncaba sus planes, según el recordaba, a esa hora su Kouhai debería encontrarse estudiando y puesto que él había saltado sus clases de ese día, el descuadre de horarios jugaba ahora en su contra

-me pregunto si debería irme a la casa…-

Era una pregunta para meditar, a esas horas probablemente Sona no se encontraría en su hogar, probablemente la veria menos de lo que ya la veía esos días por culpa del desgraciado de su suegro, sin embargo, eso no quitaba la culpa de su mal actuar por lo que como disculpa sentía que al menos tenía que hacer algo similar a lo que ella trato de hacer la noche pasada… no tenía idea que, pero tenía que hacer algo si o si

Resignado a su suerte giro hacia el costado preparado para retirarse, sin embargo

-¡espeeeeeereeeeeee!-

El grito afanado y estrambótico de alguien a lo lejos llamo su atención haciéndole girar, encontrando a la dueña del lugar a poco más de cuadra y media corriendo hacia el cargando un enorme morral de viajera, así como una pila de gruesos libros entre sus dos manos entorpeciendo su andar, cosa que cuando finalmente estuvo a la distancia, el poco equilibrio que podía proveerle a su improvisada torre le hizo trastabillar haciéndola tropezar hacia adelante

-¡espera!-

Rápidamente el castaño evitaba que ella se fuese de bruces no corriendo la misma suerte parte de sus libros

-disculpe eso… ¿Issei senpai?...- pregunto la chica de tez oscura al darse cuenta de quien estaba de pie frente a su establecimiento quien ahora estaba sujetándola de irse de cara al piso

-ese mero soy yo- contesto burlonamente, ayudando a su amiga a quedar de pie nuevamente así como recogiendo los libros caídos de ella -…wow, empezaste fuerte…- bufo mirando los tomos que tenía en manos la chica

-eso me dijeron…- contesto ella socarrona acomodándose el cabello, abriendo rápidamente la puerta del establecimiento permitiéndole entrar a ambos así como ubicar sus libros encima del mostrador de la pastelería, permitiéndose un suspiro de alivio -…bueno… no acostumbro a tener clientes a estas horas de la tarde…¿puedo preguntar a qué debo el placer de tenerte aquí tan temprano?-

Habiendo sido tomado desprevenido, el castaño abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada, mirando al costado, no estaba seguro sobre si contarle sobre su problema con su pareja a la chica de tez morena, menos con esa sonrisa que rallaba lo infantil con la que le estaba hablando pese a sus afanes

-es una larga historia…- contesto optando por al menos por ese instante, confiarle su secreto únicamente a su ama -…no tenía nada que hacer y quería buscar un lugar para pensar un rato y termine llegando aquí casi por osmosis…-

La morena ante el comentario sonreía con suficiencia

-wow, debo ser bastante buena con mis pasteles…-

-ayuda bastante que nunca me hayas cobrado el primero…- contesto vacilón el castaño haciendo que ambos riesen levemente

-bueno, ya que lo pones así…- bufo pensativa Zinnia posando su dedo índice en su mentón mirando al techo -…creo que es hora de que te ganes lo que te invito acá…-

Por supuesto ante tal premisa el héroe de los niños no hizo más que arquear sus cejas confundido viendo como su anfitriona entraba al interior de la zona privada de su establecimiento para volver con unos cambios de ropa

-mi madre decía que no había nada como el trabajo duro para despejar la mente…- anuncio ella dejando caer los dos juegos de uniformes encima de una de las mesas para luego limpiarse las manos y posar sus puños en su cadera de forma entusiasta -… así que hoy me ayudaras…-

Por supuesto el castaño miraba el uniforme con un tic nervioso en su ojo

-¿desde cuándo se supone que puedes ordenarme trabajar para ti así como así?...-

-vamos senpai, tú mismo lo dijiste, no tenías nada más que hacer por hoy ¿así que porque no ayudarme un día en este lugar?...- pregunto Zinnia con entusiasmo para luego poner cara de cachorro mirando desde abajo a su ídolo -…tu no rechazarías ni ignorarías el pedido de auxilio de una esperanzada chica que recurre a tu favor ¿verdad?...-

Issei por su parte se limitó a parpadear varias veces, incomodo por la cara terriblemente infantil y melosa que estaba poniendo la demonio extranjera, sin embargo, era cierto que ella le había recibido desde el primer día con entusiasmo en ese lugar y solamente le estaba pidiendo ayuda por ese día y tal como ella y el habían dicho, no tenía muchas cosas mejores que hacer que ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos ¿Por qué no ayudarla?

-bueno…- dijo el héroe de los niños quitándose la chaqueta de manera resignada -…espero que al menos uno de estos sea de mi talla…-

La oji azul casi como si fuese una niña a la que le dieron el regalo de navidad que había estado esperando durante todo el año aplaudía ante la decisión de su ídolo de trabajar con ella durante un día

* * *

En otro rincón del mundo en otro mundo distinto al de los humanos, Vali Lucifer se encontraba de pie con sus brazos cruzados en medio de un Yermo circundante a las regiones no exploradas del inframundo, el asentamiento demoniaco más cercano a este se encontraba a no menos de tres mil kilómetros de ese lugar por lo que este podía considerarse como una hostil tierra de nadie, donde únicamente predominaban las formaciones rocosas y un constante clima relampagueante cuyos rayos golpeaban la tierra con tal intensidad que la hacían retumbar levemente entre poderosos estruendos

Él no había hablado mucho con los otros miembros de DxD desde hacía tiempo más que por unas cuantas comunicaciones que le hacían saber de la amenaza actual, seres de elite que al parecer llevaban un equipamiento con relación con unas bestias ancestrales que hicieron estremecer el destino de la tierra y él entraba como uno de sus objetivos, así como lo había sido Sairaorg Bael cuyo poder de combate era más que respetable

-asi que tú eres Arma Diamante…-

Por supuesto el descendiente de Lucifer lejos de retroceder o sentirse intimidado por la amenaza, no demoro en usar sus propios medios para localizar a estos, encontrándose con el asesino del hijo de la casa de Bael en aquel lugar que parecía haber si do preparado de antemano por el mismo antagonista

-diría que por tu apariencia no eres gran cosa, pero subestimar a un enemigo es un error que tiene graves consecuencias en el campo de batalla…-

El Seraphin retiraba su careta para dedicarle al demonio una sonrisa amble cuya mirada iba cargada de una abrumadora pureza

-me alegra que pienses así hijo de Lucifer sin embargo…- respondió este dándole una mirada de barrido mirando al portador de una de las Longinus basadas en los dragones celestiales, así como a quienes lo acompañaban

Un sujeto de cabello negro el cual vestía con una armadura china con ornamentos dorados la cual era enfundada por distintos accesorios como una cinta flotante en torno a su cuello, una tiara dorada en su frente y joyería en distintas partes de su equipamiento, el mismo sujeto sujetaba como arma un bastón de color rojo y flotaba sobre una nube de color gris

Una chica de cabello rubio que caía grácilmente por su hombro en forma de rulos pronunciados, la cual iba vestida con un traje formal de color crema el cual era enfundado por una holgada capa de color azul oscuro con bordados blancos y dorados; así como un pronunciado sombrero de bruja cuya punta se curvaba hacia adelante, su arma un bastón de madera de roble viejo y desgastado el cual en la punta llevaba una gema de color rojo brillante

Un sujeto de cabello rubio el cual vestía un smoking pulcramente arreglado el cual su única variación era la funda de cuero atada en su cintura la cual llevaba dos espadas que irradiaban un descomunal poder sacro

Una mujer de cabellos negros que llegaban hasta su cuello, su apariencia a comparación del resto era la más estrambótica puesto que consistía en un ostentoso Kimono Japonés lleno de ornamentos tales como bordados detallados que hacían pronunciar su escote y el corte de sus piernas, sin contar que ella misma se encontraba enmarcada por seis alas demoniacas que la abrazaban delicadamente

Y por último, una chica de cabello cenizo la cual vestía un traje de combate de color negro arquetipo de la iglesia, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión neutra era un rasgo que de buenas a primeras inquietaba a la mayoría de sus enemigos

-…para creer que me puedes enfrentar con tan paupérrima resistencia, tus palabras no hacen justicia a tus acciones…-

Los cinco no pasaron desapercibidos la forma despectiva que tenía el miembro de the Weapon se refería a ellos

-no te preocupes, dejaremos que nuestras acciones hablen…- contesto Vali llanamente mientras liberando su Divine Dividing se alzaba al cielo, señal para que el resto de su grupo se separarse por las distintas formaciones rocosas rodeando al portador de la armadura de bestia mística quien no se inmutaba ante el primer movimiento de sus adversarios

-eso espero, porque realmente he querido medirme con el que es presumido como el Hakuryuukuo más fuerte de toda la historia…-

Como primera respuesta, de uno de los picos más altos donde se encontraba Le Fay Pendragon comenzaron a gestarse atrás de ella una serie de círculos mágicos por gran parte del firmamento que se anclaban e intercambiaban energía entre si

-…lenguaje mágico de la era de los dioses…- bufo el peli rubio intrigado llevando su puño a su mentón sonriendo con suficiencia -…supongo que está bien tener a un mago con tal habilidad en tu grupo Vali Lucifer…-

En la cima tras haber canalizado su conjuro, la chica de ojos azules apuntaba su bastón mágico contra su enemigo, haciendo que los círculos canalizasen los rayos que estaban cayendo por todo el lugar entre ellos para luego dispararse como un colosal laser eléctrico que no demoro en dar de lleno contra el Seraphin desintegrando el pico sobre el cual él estaba al instante así como la tierra con la que impacto directamente

En las otras partes todos estrechaban sus ojos

-este sujeto es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece…- murmuro Kuroka mirando despectivamente al enemigo de turno saliendo aireado del ataque de la hechicera del grupo como si nada, cortesía de la armadura que llevaba puesta

Sin embargo, la armadura no cubría todo su ser, su cabeza estaba totalmente expuesta a cualquier ataque que proviniese de cualquier dirección

PAF PAF PAF

Por lo que tres disparos no demoraron en hacer eco por todo el yermo, cortesía de la más reciente de los integrantes del grupo de Vali Lucifer, los cuales fueron detenidos en seco por la mano del ser celestial

-está al tanto de todos sus puntos ciegos…- ciegos bufo está recargando rápidamente las tres balas que había usado de su revolver -…sugiero un ataque conjunto…-

-bueno, el trabajo en equipo nunca ha sido una fortaleza de nosotros Lint…- contestaba burlón Bikou sosteniendo su bastón atrás de su cuello -…¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo tacha a Vali de cretino?-

-no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer bromas…- interrumpió Arthur desenfundando ambas espadas preparado para el primer choque cuerpo a cuerpo -… estoy a favor de la sugerencia de Lint, debemos arrinconarlo poniendo tanta presión como sea posible…-

-¡entendido!-

Asi los cuatro miembros del Team Vali excluyendo su líder se abalanzaron contra su enemigo mientras el descendiente de Lucifer apartado de ellos comenzaba a cargar el poder necesario para forzar el máximo poder que podía exprimirle a su Sacred Gear

* * *

-tráenos tres capuchinos porfis…-

-el mío irlandés, ¡cómo me encanta el cappuccino irlandés! -

-¿puedo pedir el mío con amaretto?-

-¿con que cosa?...- pregunto el Dragon rojo arqueando su ceja anotando todo lo que podía en una pequeña libreta de mano, tanto como se lo permitiese los afanes puesto que el establecimiento estaba lleno y mientras él se encontraba atrapado tratando de entender la orden de una mesa

-¡Issei senpai!¡eres muy lento!- protestaba la peli negra desde el mostrador preparando las ordenes de quienes estaban sentados en la barra así como las que ya había pasado el dragón rojo, aumentando así sus niveles de estrés

Actualmente el héroe de los niños se encontraba haciendo honor a su palabra colaborándole a su kouhai con su trabajo haciendo un heroico trabajo como el único asistente de ella en el local, al principio no parecía ser la gran cosa, sin embargo, conforme pasaban las horas la cantidad de clientes que iban llegando hacían su labor de atender las mesas y llevar las cosas más complicado

Pasada una hora desde el apogeo del negocio, finalmente el dragon rojo podía permitirse recostarse contra la barra del bar, sobándose la cabeza

-joder ¿Por qué viene tanta gente a una pastelería?...-

La pregunta se le antojaba curiosa, pero llevaba algo de razón, eso no era ajeno para él ni para Zinnia, aquella era una pastelería modesta pero atractiva, aunque no lo suficiente para atraer tanta clientela sin ninguna clase de incentivo mas allá de la calidad y el buen sabor de los postres creados de la mano de la extranjera

-bueno, promocione el lugar desde que llegue con eventos, promociones y cositas así…- contestaba ella señalando con su mentón un espacio a uno de los costados donde había un altillo

-..hoy por ejemplo es noche de Karaoke y a quienes canten se les hace una promoción de dos por uno por la compra de…-

La mirada del castaño se estrechó momentáneamente

-eso explica por qué tanta gente canta como gato desafinado…-

Si bien tener que aprender los nombres raros de las recetas de la pelinegra, así como memorizar a la carrera todo lo que le dijeran ya era estresante, que todo eso fuese acompasado por los cantos desafinados de los clientes aumentados a todo volumen por los estéreos de la tienda habían contribuido al cansancio general del carismático héroe

Y sin embargo

-si, pero hay muy buen ambiente en estos momentos ¿a que si?...-

Si bien Hyodo Issei no estaba muy contento con cómo se dio la tarde, debía admitir que lo que decía la peli negra era bastante acertado, sin tanta clientela ya por la hora, el ambiente era ameno, todo el mundo departía con su compañía animadamente disfrutando de los platos del lugar, permitiendo a ambos demonios sonreír satisfechos

-solo por esta vez te daré la razón, es un buen lugar…- otorgaba el castaño esbozando una sonrisa

-eso ya deberías saberlo desde que te di a probar el primer muffin…-

-puede que si… pero aún tenía mis dudas…- bufo este burlon arrancándole una sonrisa a su jefa del día, la cual tras unas cuantas operaciones afanadas en la caja se permitía un suspiro triunfante antes de acercarse a un estuche debajo de la caja

-cubre los pedidos…- pido ella arrastrando el estuche de lo que parecía una guitarra hacia afuera

-oye ¿pero que se supone que vas a hacer?...- pregunto entre jocoso y extrañado el castaño, obteniendo como respuesta el guiño de su admiradora

-no tiene gracia tener una noche de Karaoke si la dueña del lugar no participa…-

Con esa premisa, Zinnia Maquiel no demoro en tomar haciendo en una modesta banca de madera, sacando de su estuche una guitarra acústica acomodándola en su pierna y pecho mientras que también acomodaba el micrófono a la altura de la misma, al ver como la dueña del establecimiento había tomado asiento para cantar junto a una guitarra en vez del equipo para Karaoke, el silencio domino el lugar debido a la expectación de todos por ver que tan talentosa era la mujer de tez achocolatada para tal hazaña

 _(insert Bastion -Build that Wall)_

Gemidos armónicos acompañaban lo que eran unas sencillas notas que tocaba la peli negra con sosiego y entrega artística total, casi como si se hubiese desprendido por completo del mundo

 _I dig my hole, you build a Wall… I dig my hole, you build a Wall… One day that wall is gonna fall_

Mas, sin embargo, todos quedaron estáticos al ver que ella no era buena cantando, sino era un completo prodigio del tema, su voz era suave pero tan afinada como delicada y arrulladora, con un toque similar al de una nana que una madre le cuenta a su hijo a la hora de dormir, sin duda alguna todo el público estaba maravillado comenzando a aplaudir suavemente

-ugh…-

Solo Hyodo Issei atrás de la barra sintió un leve punzón de dolor en su nuca subiendo por su cabeza, obligándole de inmediato a sacudir su cabeza para seguir escuchando como su compañera deleitaba a sus clientes con su voz

-debe ser solo cosa del cansancio…-

Pensó para sí mismo limitándose a ser uno de los espectadores, estando él en la zona de preparación opto por aprovechar para asaltar una bebida de la nevera y disfrutar de la voz de la morena la cual tenía embelesada a todo el público con su melodiosa voz

-muchas gracias, vuelvan pronto…-

Ya caída la noche, las ultimas personas que quedaban finalmente se retiraban permitiendo que tanto Issei como Zinnia esbozasen una sonrisa triunfal por el deber cumplido para luego chocar las cinco

-bueno, fue un excelente día…- sentencio Zinnia quitándose su delantal de cintura doblándolo mientras se dirigía a la caja

-hasta que finalmente…- rezongo en respuesta el castaño sentándose en una de las butacas frente a la barra mirando a la peli negra arreglar sus cuentas -… no pensé que esto fuese tan concurrido-

-lo suele ser fines de semana o cuando hago esta tontería de promocionar por día…- contestaba la peli negra cerrando el cajero para luego dirigirse al mostrador y sacar dos de los muffins especiales de pasándole una al Dragon rojo -…toma, te lo has ganado…-

El castaño por supuesto miro su recompensa de manera agradecida

-gracias…-

-no hay problema, antes debo ser yo quien te lo agradezca, no pensé que esto fuese a estar tan lleno con tan poco tiempo que lleva abierto este lugar…de no ser por tu ayuda me hubiese quedado imposible atenderlos a todos-

A continuación, ella se dirigía a un mini bar que tenía guardado con especial cuidado debajo de la barra, llamando la atención del castaño puesto que este se abría con llave, la morena orgullosa sacaba del mismo una botella de licor de acabado clásico

-espero seas bueno con los licores fuertes…- musito ella alzando victoriosa la botella, así como tomando dos vasos del mostrador

-bueno, como demonio y parte Dragon deberías saber que el alcohol hace mucho tiempo dejo de hacerme cualquier efecto…- rezongo presumido Issei siendo correspondido por la mirada desafiante de su anfitriona

-que bien, porque esta no es una bebida cualquiera querido…- anunciaba ella triunfante y hasta cierto punto con orgullo -…este bebe de aquí está hecho con nada más y nada menos que destilado de manzana dorada… un galón de esta belleza podría tumbar al mismísimo Tannin…-

-wow…- por supuesto el héroe de los niños no se esperó encontrar una bebida hecha de tal fruto en el mundo humano -…¿pero de donde coño sacaste esa cosa?-

-solo se cuenta quien fue el santo, no como hizo sus milagros…- corto ella llenando ambos vasos ofreciéndole el primero a su ídolo quien un tanto intrigado recibía la bebida viendo como su admiradora le daba un trago preventivo a la misma, sacudiendo su cabeza tras este

-kiiiiii, esto sí que es fuerte…- bufo ella exhalando vapor por su boca de manera casi caricaturesca, Issei igual de reservado le daba también el primer sorbo a su vaso reconociendo que la bebida como tal estaba bastante fuerte, sin embargo, el simplemente había agriado levemente su gesto

-salud…- dijo con cierto entusiasmo ofreciendo su vaso a su compañera quien sentada en la butaca del lado respondía a su invitación

-¡salud!- respondió chocando sonoramente su vaso con el de él

El tiempo pasaba mientras que ambos se dedicaban a su respectivo postre y bebida charlando amenamente con el otro y como era de esperarse con tan exótica bebida, el sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas de ambos y sus miradas se hicieron pesadas, cosa que pasó desapercibida entre las charlas anecdóticas de ambos

-wow… ¿te le cargaste el brazo?...-

-con todo y su estúpido Dragon de hielo…- decía el castaño chocando su puño orgulloso contra su pecho -…y es que nadie, NADIE se mete con mi chica…-

Notando que ambos ya habían terminado sus postres, Zinnia se levantaba de manera torpe de su asiento hasta el mostrador para coger otros dos Muffins, tiempo que inevitablemente el héroe de los niños uso para rememorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior oscureciendo rápidamente su estado de animo

-bueno…¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy?...- pregunto casi a manera de regaño la peli negra mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida sonriendo trémulamente, puesto que el estado de ánimo de su héroe no pasó desapercibido para ella

-bueno…- bufo el castaño cabeceando que decir o como decirlo -…¿tienes novio?...-

-los hombres son unos idiotas…- contesto ella de manera entre burlesca y despectiva -…ya pensare en conseguir pareja cuando tenga cien o doscientos años, por ahora quiero vivir mi juventud sin estar atada a nadie…-

-jeh…- tras escuchar tan jocoso comentario, el castaño le daba otra mordida a su postre -…tuve una pelea anoche con Sona…- otorgo este, su prevención había desaparecido con su estado de intoxicación actual -…perdí los estribos y le dije algo que no tenía que haberle dicho, no siendo suficiente hui como un cobarde…-

Un silencio incomodo domino el ambiente durante unos segundos

-quiero disculparme, pero no sé cómo…- otorgo este con un sutil toque de melancolía -…hemos estado un tanto distantes en nuestra relación y ella ha intentado darle el tiempo que requiere pese a todo lo que se ha armado estos días, quiero al menos hacer algo similar por ella…-

-bueno…- susurro ella un tanto avergonzada -…yo no sabría qué decir, digo, sé que la de ustedes es una relación que ya tiene varios años…es normal que haya peleas…-

-si, lo sé… no es la primera vez que discutimos…pero esta vez se sintió diferente, yo… realmente estaba enojado…- confeso con pesar -…en un momento donde ella pedía que la apoyara…- liberando un amplio suspiro -…a veces me pregunto si soy el hombre que ella merec…-

-¡por supuesto que si!- interrumpía Zinnia golpeando la barra con ambas palmas enérgicamente alertando al castaño -…¡usted es un héroe y un gran hombre y Sona Sitri es una mujer afortunada de contar con su amor y cariño!¡no puedo dejar que ni siquiera usted mismo infravalore lo que siente por ella!¡eso sería una ofensa también para lo que ella siente por usted!-

Nuevamente la peli negra chocaba ambas palmas contra la barra, esta vez, perdiendo el equilibrio estrellando su rostro contra la misma de manera sonora

-ouch…-

-¿te encuentras bien?...-

-estoy perfectamente bien…- respondió Zinnia levantando su rostro con sus ojos llorosos y su pulgar en alto

-te está sangrando la nariz…-

-nada que un trozo de papel no pueda arreglar…-

Dos minutos y un trozo de papel higiénico después, ambos estaban nuevamente ubicados en sus respectivas bancas, con sus codos apoyados en esta

-volviendo al tema…- iniciaba la dueña de la pastelería -… entiendo que se sienta mal por haber tenido una discusión con Sona san, sin embargo no debería sentirse inseguro por nada, no sé si lo sepa, pero su historia de amor con ella es de las más memorables y populares del inframundo desde la de Sirzech Lucifer con su reina Grayfia Lucifuge, ambas parecen epopeyas del amor prohibido que triunfo al final, es imposible que algo de semejante reputación sea construido por alguien que no merece a su pareja…-

Issei escuchaba en silencio con sus dos manos sosteniendo su bebida caris bajo

-estoy seguro de que solo será cosa de unas noches…- continuaba apoyando ella, esta vez chocando su palma sonoramente contra la espalda del castaño quien por la fuerza del golpe su cara terminaba estrellada contra la barra -…nada como un poco de tiempo para refrescar las ideas, se reconciliarán, se amarán mucho y se darán besitos… en la cabecita…-

-gracias…- respondió lánguidamente el héroe de los niños sin quitar su frente de la madera

-además…- la leve pausa así como el repentino cambio de tono de voz de la peli negra hizo alzar su mirada al castaño quien vio que su admiradora miraba un tanto avergonzada hacia el otro lado -…recuerdo haber escuchado que quería proponerle matrimonio a Sona san… ¿así que… qué le parece si estos días los dedicamos a planear la mejor propuesta de matrimonio que se haya visto nunca?...-

El tono melancólico de Issei desapareció momentáneamente por uno de precaución, no se supone que nadie a excepción de Ddraig, Le fay y de Kiba supiesen sobre ese secreto suyo

-¿Cómo es que tú?...-

-de cuando vino con Kiba san…- respondió avergonzada la peli negra -…pensé simplemente ignorarlo, pero viéndolo actualmente, creo que un poco de ayuda femenina puede ser lo que necesita, incluso si me hace parecer una chismosa…-

Durante unos segundos, ambos demonios se mantuvieron en silencio, segundos suficientes para que la peli negra sudase ante la mirada del juicio de su ídolo

-¿Qué sugieres?...- pregunto este finalmente arqueando una ceja expectante dándole su visto bueno a la morena quien sonrió ampliamente

-pues lo primero sería el anillo de matrimonio digo…- contesto casi de inmediato, para luego chocar su puño contra su palma mirando a todas partes divagando -... mientras lo buscamos podemos planear el lugar indicado para hacerlo y también…-

Aun alcoholizados, la charla había perdido su tono triste mientras que Zinnia e Issei continuaban divagando sobre la propuesta de matrimonio perfecta, al menos para el dragón rojo, eso podía ser lo que el necesitaba para demostrarle a Sona lo mucho que le importaba

Diciéndole que estaba preparado para pasar el resto de su vida con ella

* * *

TRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP

El masivo rayo de energía mágica y demoniaca había acertado limpiamente contra el Seraphin arrastrándolo sin que pudiese hacer nada para defenderse contra las montañas destruyéndolas al instante hasta que el ataque se estrellaba contra el piso, sepultando en este a la amenaza actual antes de finalizar causando una explosión masiva que obligaba a los compañeros de Vali a cubrir sus ojos ante la onda expansiva de la misma

-este tipo es duro… muy duro...- bufo Kuroka para sí misma claramente tensionada

La pelea llevaba ya varias horas y el enemigo había demostrado ser más que formidable, el poder de sus ataques tanto físicos como mágicos era simplemente devastador, no siendo eso suficiente, su armadura le proveía de una defensa y resistencia ridículamente exagerada a tal punto que solo ataques de poder colosal podían hacer un daño a considerar

De las rocas, salía nuevamente el sujeto en armadura plateada, herido por los constantes ataques masivos del grupo del dragón emperador blanco, sin embargo, la paz y serenidad no desaparecía del rostro del peli rubio pese a los gruesos hilos de sangre que caían por su frente, dando la impresión de que tales heridas eran únicamente superficiales

Reactivamente, el Seraphin había desaparecido y aparecido instantáneamente frente a Arthur Pendragon quien alerta se cubría cruzando sus dos espadas en X

 _SELLO DE VENGANZA_

Un Devastador puño era acertado contra ambas armas sacras despidiendo al espadachín como un proyectil que atravesaba limpiamente las montañas del lugar antes de impactar violentamente contra el suelo

-¡Arthur!- exclamo preocupada Le Fay volteando a mirar con repudio al ser celestial, preparando para responder con todo a quien había lastimado a su hermano, la nueva amenaza no pasó desapercibida para Arma Diamante quien alzando su mano preparaba una masiva lanza de Luz

 _DIVIDE_

 _DIVIDE_

 _DIVIDE_

Momento que Vali aprovecho para dividir varias veces el poder tanto de la misma como del rubio quedando a merced del siguiente impacto por magia eléctrica invocado por la descendiente de Morgana

TRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPP

-¿Qué sucede con este sujeto?...- esta vez quien preguntaba era Bikou molesto -…Vali, ¿tus reducciones están teniendo algún efecto?...-

-lo están…- anunciaba el descendiente de Lucifer mirando sus puños -…siento que tomo gran parte de su poder, sin embargo, él no se ve debilitado más que por unos segundos…-

Nuevamente, el Seraphin salía del cráter donde había quedado, sin mayores daños que unos cuantos golpes en su ser

-¿Cómo es posible que siga Ileso pese a todo lo que estamos atacando?...- Pregunto Linet molesta de la misma manera que sus compañeros, está volteando a ver en dirección a su compañero caído, se alertó al ver que este si estaba considerablemente herido

-¡Arthur!-

No fue la única, Le Fay también vio a la distancia como su hermano se encontraba empalado por Caliburn en su muslo atravesándolo de lado a lado

-Maldición… ¿Cómo rayos termino ahí?...- pregunto el rubio aguantando el dolor lo mejor que podía, pero el ancho de su espada era considerable y esta atravesaba limpiamente su pierna

 _-[Vali]-_

-¿Albion?...- pregunto extrañado el sujeto de armadura blanca al repentino llamado de su dragón -…¿Qué ocurre?...-

 _-[ten cuidado, no entiendo bien que está ocurriendo, pero de alguna manera ese sujeto ha estado manipulando la ley de probabilidad de la batalla]-_

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

 _-[lo acabo de confirmar con lo ocurrido con el Pendragon, Arma Diamante está alterando el resultado de la casualidad, suerte, coincidencias, puntos críticos, los está deformando todo a su favor, por eso el daño que ha recibido y la energía que has absorbido ha sido mínimo… puede que literalmente no haya habido un solo golpe que le hayamos acertado realmente]-_

-vaya…- hablaba arma diamante alzando el vuelo con sus diez alas -… así que lo has notado dragón emperador blanco…-

Los del grupo de Vali no ocultaron su sorpresa por lo que acababan de escuchar

-¿ese tipo puede escuchar lo que Albion le dice a Vali?...- pregunto Kuroka alerta

-así es… supongo que es una ventaja que me permite cierto objeto que prepare para esta batalla…-

 _-[Vali, ese sujeto tiene en su poder la Thelos Karma]-_

-¡Thelos Karma!- Exclamo Vali alertando a sus compañeros

-¡este hijo de puta ya tenía en su poder otras longinus fuera de la Regulus Nemea!-

El ángel se permitía una sonrisa de suficiencia

-me iba a enfrentar al que pueden presumir como el demonio más poderoso de la historia junto al actual Sekiryuutei, sería tonto no venir preparado con un arma pensada específicamente para derrotarlo…-

Aquel argumento llamo la atención de todo el mundo

-¿como se supone que una Sacred Gear que solo puede manipular la suerte y la casualidad del campo de batalla puede ser suficiente para derrotarme…?- pregunto el descendiente de Lucifer molesto

-buena pregunta…- otorgaba el rubio posándose de pie sobre uno de los picos más altos del lugar, donde los relámpagos que caían hacían de telón para su presencia -…por si misma puede que no sea más que una Sacred Gear defectuosa cuya única habilidad es romper el sistema de milagros y de bendición, sin embargo…-

Alzando su mano, un relámpago especialmente poderoso cayo justo delante del ser celestial, sacudiendo la tierra en el instante

-puede que tenga un uso más acorde para ti si la combinamos con otra reliquia…-

Delante de este, tras la estela que dejo el rayo, quedaba una espada de hoja plateada y alargada con su cabo azul oscuro y su mango dorado del cual caían libremente dos hebras de una soga dorada

-Aetos , Espada de la Diosa Divina…-

Habiendo dicho su nombre tras tomar la espada, esta irradio una poderosa energía Sacra que rápidamente inundo el lugar, afectando así mismo las Sacred Gears dentro del área de efecto, inclusive la misma Thelos Karma

 _OVERDRIVE_

 _BALANCE BREAKER_

 _THELOS KARMA, FOS KATHARTIRIO_

-Mierda, cuando esto no podía estar peor…- gruño Lint por lo bajo, mirando como el de por si peligroso ser celestial ahora empuñaba una espada sagrada y había activado el Balance Breaker de una Sacred Gear que literalmente estaba jugando con ellos

Ante la amenaza Kuroka, Vali, Bikou y Lint se pusieron en guardia retomando su distancia mientras que Le Fay auxiliaba a su hermano mayor herido

Por lo cual fue extraño para todos ver que el rubio simplemente alzaba su espada con está apuntando al cielo, sin embargo, cuando al hacerlo paralizo por completo todo movimiento de Vali, todo el mundo supo que estaban en peligro

-¡pero qué!...-

Exclamo el peli plata mirando como su oponente no hacia ningún acto más allá de haber alzado su espada y en contra posición él había sido paralizado por completo, para mayor confusión y alerta, ahora su cuerpo paralizado comenzaba a moverse contra su voluntad, alzando forzadamente su brazo izquierdo al cielo

-¡Vali!-

Exclamo Bikou abalanzándose sobre el Seraphin preparado a destrozar su cráneo con un golpe limpio de su báculo, pero al momento de impactar este, lo hizo contra una barrera de luz que impedía el contacto de cualquier agente externo contra el rubio

-no seré yo quien te castigue Vali…- anuncio Arma Diamante hablando con tono ominoso -… serán tus propios pecados…-

Habiendo dicho eso, una serie de luces comenzaron a aparecer del cuerpo del descendiente de Lucifer las cuales volaron estrambóticamente al firmamento antes de aterrizar atrás de diamante, comenzado a tomar formas humanas hasta tomar una forma casi definida pese a su transparencia etérea

-espera…¿Qué es esto?...- pregunto Le Fay mirando como cada vez aparecían más y más de aquellos fantasmas que salían del cuerpo de Vali, una cantidad abrumadora de estos que casi parecían cubrir todo el firmamento atrás del Seraphin

Si bien todo el mundo estaba extrañado, Vali se encontraba confundido en su totalidad, no por no saber que estaba pasando, sino por la forma de vestir de muchos de esos fantasmas y el rostro de varios de ellos que lo miraban con desprecio y algunos con decepción

 _-[Vali… ellos son]-_

-Si…- contesto el peli plata esperando lo peor -…todos a los que he asesinado en mi vida…-

El reconocía el rostro de algunos de los fantasmas que salían a toda prisa de su cuerpo, demonios, humanos, magos, un buen trecho de ellos eran de aquella ocasión donde tuvo su primer enfrentamiento contra Hyodo Issei y otros más de muchos crímenes que el cometió en el pasado de los cuales no se sentía orgulloso

-Míralos muy bien Vali Lucifer…- decía el pelo rubio cuando el cuerpo del descendiente de Lucifer había terminado de expulsar a sus fantasmas, permitiéndole moverse nuevamente -… los rostros de las vidas que has cegado por tu ambición y sed de poder ¡míralos, porque ellos son los que te destruirán y a todos los que estimas! -

El peli platino no demoro en ponerse en guardia, no sentía ninguna especie de cargo de conciencia por haber asesinado a quienes se habían puesto en su camino en el pasado, sin embargo, el peso de las miradas llenas de desprecio y decepción contra su ser hicieron que gruesas gotas de hilo bajasen por su nuca debajo de su armadura

-nosotros, The Weapons, seremos quienes castiguemos a todos los monstruos como tú que solo han existido con la única intención de destruir y lastimar por mero capricho y por su triste ilusión de poder, es adecuado que sean tus propias victimas quien acaben con tu miserable existencia…-

Habiendo dicho eso, los fantasmas se convertían en esferas de energía las cuales se dispararon en dirección a la espada que sostenía el Seraphin en su mano, comenzando a meterse en este sumando dándole un brillo sagrado, uno que se iba haciendo mayor con cada ser que se unía al ritual

La masiva cantidad de poder que se estaba gestando comenzó a hacer temblar el lugar poco a poco no demorándose en transformarse en un verdadero sismo que hacía temblar las piedras del ya destrozado campo de batalla, así como rompiendo el delicado equilibrio del clima del lugar

-¡maldición!¡estamos en problemas!- exclamo Arthur mirando sintiendo como el poder de la espada era suficiente para borrar todo el lugar por completo

-¡Vali!¡tenemos que irnos!- grito Kuroka aterrada, la energía que estaba contenida actualmente era demasiado incluso para ser dividida por Vali

Sin embargo, el demonio de armadura blanca, aunque renuente al peligro, dio unos pasos al frente, extendiendo poderosamente sus alas

-tu, triste ser que te haces llamar arma diamante y no eres capaz de decir tu verdadero nombre en un campo de batalla… ¿crees que alguien como tú puedes venir a juzgarme? Ridículo…hablas como si se supusiera que tengo que arrepentirme de algo-

 _EMPIERO JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE_

Tensionando rápidamente su ser, Vali comenzaba a ejercer el primer cambio sustancial de su armadura haciendo que la forma de esta cambiase rápidamente asi como pasando de tener un color blanco a uno plateado brillante, con sus gemas azules brillando con intensidad

El colosal poder que estaba obteniendo la espada sagrada aun eclipsaba por mucho el poder que Vali había reunido de golpe, sin embargo, la cantidad de presión en el aire era demasiada para los demás presentes en el campo de batalla quienes sabiendo que Vali no les daría la indicación, se retiraban para permitirle ejecutar todo su poder sin reserva alguna

 _¡esto no es suficiente!¡aún más!¡rompamos el limite!_

-¡ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!-

 _DIABOLOS DRAGON LUCIFER_

El diseño de la armadura ahora se adecuaba a un estilo más orgánico, así como partes de la misma se comenzaban a teñir de negro debido a la influencia residual del poder de Ophis asi como su propia sangre demoniaca de Lucifer, sin la presencia de la antigua diosa infinita en el lugar Vali era consciente de que el tiempo en el cual podía mantener tal transformación era limitado

Aun así, no demoro en extender las doce alas demoniacas que su forma final le permitía, preparado para el ataque del sujeto de aquel grupo rebelde quien se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver los límites a los que estaba llegando el descendiente del demonio original

El demonio plateado extendió ambas manos y todas sus alas preparado para el gran embate

-¡hace falta más que unos cuantos pobres diablos a los que estas recurriendo para que yo piense en arrepentirme de nada ¡ven!¡dame con todo lo que tienes triste ángel!-

Arma diamante aceptando el reto blandio la espada con toda su fuerza, haciendo que esta liberase una colosal esfera de poder de color azul claro la cual comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, debido a su tamaño el cual superaba los cincuenta metros de diámetro, las formaciones rocosas en su paso parecían ser nimias en comparación a la energía condensada

La presión de esta despedía una enorme corriente de viento hacia el demonio plateado quien preparado a tomar al toro por los cuernos también correspondió al ataque con todo lo que tenia

 _SATAN COMPRESION DIVIDER_

Un rayo de energía de color negro, plateado y blanco salió de las manos del descendiente de Lucifer no tardando en chocar con la esfera de poder sagrado haciendo saltar toda roca en kilómetros a la redonda a la hora del choque, si bien el láser del demonio era de un tamaño considerablemente menor, era suficiente para mantener a raya el avance de la misma

Pero solo fue así por unos segundos

La mirada de Vali se estrechó al ver como su más poderoso ataque de energía pura poco a poco comenzaba a ser superada por la esfera de poder sagrado avanzando poco a poco hacia él

 _-es demasiado poder-_

Él era consciente de eso, de que aquella concentración de energía no solo estaba llevando todo el poder de su adversario, sino que gracias a su Sacred Gear y a esa espada también estaba llevando el poder de las almas de todos los seres cuyas vidas el finiquito en su momento, y el monto parecía ser grande

A lo lejos se podía ver como la esfera ganaba cada vez más y más terreno destruyéndolo todo, borrando el paisaje y todo lo que se encontrase en este

Vali parecería no ser la excepción por más poder con el que estuviese respondiendo al ataque de diamante

* * *

Ya era pasada la media noche y todo el ajetreo que había presenciado el café de Zinnia ahora había sido remplazado por la calma y la quietud absoluta, interrumpida débilmente por los ronquidos de Hyodo Issei quien se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sofás dobles arropado con una cobija, cortesía de su anfitriona quien tras la charla de ambos y por el alcoholizado estado de su ídolo, le ofreció que descansase en su habitación

 _-lo siento, pero no quiero molestarte, ya has hecho mucho por mí, por lo que dormiré en el sofá…-_

Había respondido este, a ella francamente no le importaba ofrecerle su cama y ver ella donde dormía, después de todo, aunque había bebido tan fuerte licor como el que compartió esa noche

Ella no se encontraba intoxicada en lo absoluto

De momento, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la barra, mirando con cierto interés al Dragon emperador rojo totalmente dormido

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se posó en su rostro

-vaya que eres resistente Issei san…- murmuro ella ondeando su cabello mientras sacaba su celular, marcando un numero de celular y esperando a que contestasen al otro lado de la línea, unos instantes después un leve pitido daba la señal de que ya habían contestado al otro lado, pero fiel a su costumbre quien contestaba la llamada se mantenía en silencio

-está demorando bastante, se supone que ya debería responder a mis ordenes…-

 _-lo siento…-_ Respondía una voz al otro lado de la línea _-…supongo que será su particular composición física actual, estamos hablando de un humano que fue convertido en demonio y cuyo cuerpo fue modificado por completo por el gran rojo, no parece que sea una composición fácil de manipular-_

-por esta ocasión, te daré la razón Camula…- respondía Zinnia con un tono frio, muy distante a su común comportamiento infantil -… hace tiempo cumplir con mi parte del trato, espero recuerdes las consecuencias de no hacerlo con el tuyo…-

 _-lo sé, no fallare a mi palabra Zinnia sama…mañana le proveeré de más "Replay"-_

-consígueme una dosis más concentrada…- ordeno esta sin chistar, arrancándole un gemido a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea

 _-una dosis más concentrada podría dejarlo como un vegetal…-_ Alertaban al otro lado de la línea con un tono particularmente preocupado _-…la más mínima variación en la dosis puede destruir todo su sistema límbico, no sería más que un cuerpo vacío sin eso…-_

-no importa, aumenta la concentración…- ordenaba ella sin variar su tono de voz, mirando de reojo al dormido Dragon emperador rojo -…estamos hablando de Hyodo Issei, el gran héroe del inframundo, el Dragon emperador rojo con un cuerpo hibrido de Dragon y demonio, estoy segura de que puede manejar una dosis más fuerte sin ningún problema…- haciendo una leve pausa, la comúnmente serena y casi infantil mirada que siempre adornaba su rostro se torcía en un par de ojos rasgados que miraban a su "héroe" acompañada por una sonrisa malévola -…no quiero perder más el tiempo…-

 _-sería mala idea apresurar las cosas mi señora… recuerde que nuestro objetivo se cumplirá si bloqueamos la conexión neuronal entre el Dragon gales y Hyodo Issei, si aumentamos abruptamente él se dará cuenta de lo que le esta ocurriendo…-_

La pelinegra parpadeo únicamente como respuesta, era cierto que lo que le impedía abordar directamente la mente de su objetivo era la criatura en su interior quien lo alertaría del peligro o en el peor de los casos tomaría el control de su ser para ponerlo a salvo

-¿Cuánto tiempo más sugieres para que el replay elimine por completo la conexión con el dragón gales?-

 _-con dosis continuas, estoy segura que en una semana la conexión será completamente destruida, también la dosis constante le permitirá la manipulación completa de Hyodo Issei en el mismo lapso de tiempo-_

La mirada de la peli negra se estrechó más con aquella afirmación, alargando también su sonrisa

-ohhh ya veo…- respondió ella cantarinamente, golpeando la barra con la yema de sus dedos rítmicamente -…me parece perfecto…-

 _-me alegra escuchar eso mi señora…-_

Sin despedirse, Zinnia terminaba la llamada meneando su cabeza dramáticamente corriendo algunos cabellos de su frente para mirar con total atención a su dormido invitado

-después de todo, tenemos una boda que planear estos días ¿no es así Issei senpai?...- pregunto ella sarcásticamente, levantándose de su banca, caminando hacia su invitado

Al acercarse, se le hacía curioso el tema, si bien él estaba alcoholizado, lo primero que había hecho cuando terminaron de beber, fue ofrecerse a ayudarle con el aseo del lugar y ofrecerle también un pequeño descanso mientras el ultimaba los detalles del cierre del lugar

-no cabe duda de que eres todo un caballero, con razón las mujeres caen rendidas a ti… ciertamente también me atraes un poco…- sincero ella para luego mirar pensativa al techo posando su dedo índice en su mentón -… bueno, claro que eso debe ser más bien por ese tema de que tu aura como dragón emperador rojo atrae y seduce inconscientemente a los seres de su sexo opuesto, porque fuera de tu físico, atractivo real no tienes en absoluto…-

Habiendo dicho eso, ella finalmente tomaba asiento en un sillón frente al de su invitado, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y con uno de sus muffins a medio terminar en su mano izquierda

-¿apuesto a que lo odias no es así?...- continuaba ella preguntando pese a no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de su invitado -…ser especial… que le importes a quienes están a tu alrededor únicamente por la criatura en tu interior, así fue para ti desde el principio, de no ser por eso, no serias nadie… serias otra persona más en un mundo en el cual por más ruido que hicieras, no harías ninguna diferencia-

 _-¡en tus genes corre la sangre de un ser superior Zinnia!¡recuerda que tú no puedes ser menos que la absoluta regente de este mundo!-_

 _-¡mocosa engreída!¡¿crees que aceptare tal mediocridad por parte de ti!._

-ser especial es aburrido, al menos lo es así para mi…- continuaba ella divertida, perdida en su propio mundo -…digo, se suponía que yo debía ser la líder absoluta del inframundo según la loca de mi madre, pero realmente eso no me llamaba tanto la atención, para mí era suficiente con seguir estudiando y aprendiendo sobre todo lo que este mundo podía ofrecerme, aun a día de hoy esos delirios de grandeza me parecen aburridos…-

Tras lo dicho, ella le dedicaba una mirada llena de desprecio a Issei, casi como si no pudiese contener su disgusto

-…sin embargo, los veo a ustedes… y no puedo sentir nada que no sea asco… Rias Gremory, Sairaorg Bael… Sona Sitri… que ustedes sin haber luchado realmente por nada… y crean que tienen el derecho para gobernar, me parece ridículo…me enferma porque lo único que han hecho es darle la razón a esa pobre perra desquiciada-

Una sonrisa divertida se plantaba en su rostro

-…y al hacerlo, me han hecho realmente desear el poder, ahora sí quiero tener el poder…-

Levantándose de su sofá, Zinnia Maquiel caminaba hasta sentarse en el sofá donde descansaba Issei, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y plantando un beso en la frente de este

-curioso, por más que lo deteste, terminare haciendo todo lo que ella quiso que yo hiciera… inclusive arrebatarle todo a Sona Sitri…empezando por ti-

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 3**

* * *

bueno, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo y apuesto que mucha de la gente que me lee penso que esto ya habia pasado al armario para nunca volver a ver la luz, nada mas lejos de la verdad, siendo honesto tenia muchas ganas de continuar este fic, pero al basarlo en un punto futuro, tenia que esperar a que la novela avanzara mas para llenar ciertos varios o darme mas informacion, despues de todo aun hay dos longinus las cuales no han aparecido en la historia y las cuales lo unico que se sabe de estas son el nombre y los datos que ponen los fans en las wikias para valga la redundancia, los fans

como pueden ver en un caso similar al de las ovas de superhero, la historia se ha fraccionado en ciertos puntos del pasado de manera que la linea de las novelas se ha desecho por completo aca, puesto que Issei al seguir al servicio de Rias no creo su propio grupo por lo que ciertos personajes harán su aparición de otra manera, como paso con Lint Selzen quien en este fic trabaja en conjunto con el team Vali

no siendo mas, solo espero que este cap les haya gustado, se que aun hay mucho que decir y mucho que ustedes esperan por lo que bueno, estare agradecido de cualquier comentario u opinion que tengan, no siendo mas, me despido


End file.
